Undercover
by loveliveLOL
Summary: When Joe Solomon gives the whole Gallagher Academy a secret mission where they have to go undercover, Cammie, Bex, Liz, and Macey will face conflicts and will have to solve them. Lots of action and romance between Zammie  Zach Cammie!
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you enjoy this Gallagher Girls Fanfiction! Yes, there is going to be romance between Cammie and Zach (Zammie lol)...of course...Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Gallagher Series (wish i did :))!**

Cammie Morgan shuffled her feet through the dull woods as the sun began to set. The crisp autumn leaves crunched under her feet, and the trees hovered over here creating very little light. Up ahead she could see the Gallagher Academy, her home away from home. After taking three steps forward she walked to an old oak tree and knocked gently on the bark. It slid open revealing a slide that lead down to one of the escape tunnels, which lead to inside the school. Cammie curled into a ball and jumped down the tree. It shut closed behind her as she plummeted down and eventually landed with a loud thump in a pile of leaves. Rubbing her head she began to walk down the tunnel, grabbing a lit lantern on the way from the dirt walls. As she took each step, she wondered if her plan to sneak out of the school went alright. She hoped Bex, Macey, and Liz had covered her well...and if they didn't, they should be kicked out of the school because spying is what this school is all about.

One of the main priorities of a spy is to be an expert liar and faker. If you can't lie, you can't spy. So as Bex and Macey waited for Liz to pass out in the middle of the hallway, they wondered when Cammie was going to come back from her little mission. They could see Liz stride down the hallway and suddenly drop to the ground.

"Somebody help!" Macey cried giving Liz a wink. Liz smiled then dropped her head down again and shut her eyes. Cammie's Mother, Mrs. Morgan who was the headmistress of the school and Joe Solomon, the schools' Covert Operations teacher rushed to Liz immediately and kneeled down by her side.

"She just collapsed in the middle of the hallway!" Bex explained. Mrs. Morgan nodded as Mr. Solomon scooped Liz up and carried her to the infirmary.

"Uh oh..." Macey elbowed Bex.

"It wasn't supposed to be that dramatic!" Bex clenched through her teeth. Macey shrugged and then froze. She didn't realize what the nurse might do to the faking Liz in there. She grabbed Bex's wrists and pulled her quickly to the infirmary.

Liz began to feel sleepy with her eyes closed so long, and being on a comfortable bed in the middle of the quiet infirmary didn't help either. She tried to stay awake because she knew this was a secret mission, but eventually drifted off into a deep sleep. Macey and Bex ran in crying.

"Liz! Come on!" Bex screamed. There was no response from Liz because she had fallen asleep. The faking unconscious girl was actually unconscious.

"Nurse! What did you do to her!" Macey asked.

"Nothing yet. She's still unconscious. I was about to give her some medicine." the nurse replied calmly.

"You shouldn't! I mean... I think she's just overtired from studying all night." Bex explained.

"Okay, then I will just give her some stuff to wake up." the nurse said. The two girls nodded and exchanged relieved looks. The nurse injected a little green stuff from a needle and Liz sat up immediately.

"Woah! What happened?" Liz choked.

"Ummm... you fell asleep...you passed out!" Macey explained.

"Oh! Wait, I don't feel so good..." Liz's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she passed out.

"LIZ!" Macey and Bex screamed in unison. Mrs. Morgan and Mr. Solomon came up from behind Macey and Bex and stuck a needle into their arms.

"Ow! What was that!" both girls cried. They turned around to see it was the same green stuff the nurse injected into Liz.

"Uh oh..." Macey whispered faintly.

"I demand to know what that was!" Bex screamed. The room started to spin and she became lightheaded along with Macey. They both suddenly fell back into the arms of Mr. Solomon and Mrs. Morgan.

"Whe...where...are we?" Liz cried. All three of the girls had there body's tied to a chair, along with their wrists and ankles.

"Where is Cammie?" Mrs. Morgan demanded.

"She's on a secret mission!" Macey blurted.

"MACEY!" Bex and Liz cried.

"I don't know... it just came out of me!" Macey cried out.

"That's because we injected truth serum into you." Mr. Solomon casually laughed. Mrs. Morgan nodded.

"What secret mission?" Mrs. Morgan added. The three girls tried to resist, but the serum came over them.

"She went to see Zach!" Bex regretfully screamed.

"Where did she go to see Zach?" Mr. Solomon asked.

"The gazebo in the park!" Liz cried. "I've had enough of this!" she added and began to cry.

"Thank you ladies, the serum will wear off in about an hour." Mr. Solomon said as he untied the three girls. He opened a door and the light poured in, burning the girls eyes.

"Go to your room immediately. You girls are all in big trouble!" Mrs. Morgan ordered. The three girls filed out and ran to their room.

**What will happen when Cammie returns?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter! Hope you enjoy! I actually wrote this chapter in my school library during lunch!**

Mrs. Morgan ordered. The three girls filed out and ran to their ended up in the kitchen of the school after about 25 minutes of walking through the tunnel. She was about to sneak out, but before she could exit the heavy, wooden door, her mother and Mr. Solomon were waiting there with their arms crossed.

"Ummm... Hi!" Cammie nervously said.

"Mhmm... Hello Cammie." her mother glared.

"Glad you can join us again." Mr. Solomon said.

"I ummm-" Cammie was cut off by her mother.

"How's Zach?" her mother asked.

"He's good..." Cammie groaned. She was in huge trouble. She wondered how they found out where she was and how she got back.

"Uh oh..." Cammie faintly whimpered.

"Uh huh... your three little musketeers thought they could get away with a brilliant plan until they met the truth serum." Mrs. Morgan disappointingly scolded. Cammie frowned and hoped her three friends were okay.

"You are in huge trouble Cameron Morgan, and I will think of a punishment for you and three friends." her mother yelled.

"To your room!" Mr. Solomon said angrily. Cammie trudged off to her room where she saw her three friends with ice packs on their heads.

"I'm so sorry!" Cammie cried.

"Save it!" Macey screamed.

"It's the truth serum; she didn't mean to say it." Bex explained.

"I get it… I was told." Cammie sighed.

"I really fell asleep?" Liz asked

"Yes, for the one hundredth time!" Bex yelled.

"Even though we're in trouble, I think we all want to know what happened with Zach!" Macey clapped.

"Oh, it was good. He brought me flowers, we went for ice cream, we walked around the park, and oh yeah…he kissed me!" Cammie said.

"NO WAY!" Liz screamed.

"Yes way!" Cammie mocked laughing.

"You all know we're in big trouble." Bex pouted. The three girls nodded. They took out their school books and began doing homework when they heard a knock on the door.

"Okay? Who is that?" Liz spoke nervously.

"I don't know…." Cammie replied. The lights turned off in the room and a dark, mysterious figure kicked down the door and ran in. It pounced on Cammie and she kicked the figure in the stomach. It wailed and fell back as the rest of the girls pounced on it. Bex turned on the lights.

"Oh…my…goodness!" Liz cried.

"Hello ladies." The person spoke.

**Who is this mysterious person? Stay tuned to find out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this is a short chapter! I'm writing as much as I can with lots of school work! So... enjoy!**

Cammie ran and flicked on the light switch because Liz, Bex, and Macey were holding this person down. The lights wouldn't turn on so Cammie grabbed a flashlight from on top of the dresser. She turned it on and shown it into the figures face.

"Oh my go-" Cammie was caught off by Liz.

"Oopsy-daisy!" Liz screamed. The three girls quickly jumped off the man and started yelling.

"Mr. Solomon! What are you doing here you scared us!" Macey screamed.

"Yeah, and what's wrong with the power!" Bex added to Macey's comment.

"I was just here to tell you your consequences and the whole school lost power. By the way, great job girls. That was impressive!" Mr. Solomon applauded.

"So, what are our consequences?" Cammie asked.

"You girls have to go on a secret mission." Mr. Solomon explained.

"That's not a consequence! That's a reward!" Bex cried out.

"I know. Headmistress Morgan and I were discussing the matter and we realized it was just once. We need you for a big mission anyway." Mr. Solomon said.

"So, what's the mission?" Cammie happily asked.

The four girls sat packed together on a couch in Headmistress Morgan's office. Liz hummed softly as they all patiently waited for Cammie's mother to arrive. Mr. Solomon checked his watch for the 15th time in two minutes. Finally, the double doors swung open and Cammie's stunning mom strode in, her black high heels making a soft clicking sound against the hardwood floor. She sat down at her desk and smiled at the four girls.

"Hello ladies. Hopefully by now, you know you should not sneak out of here anymore. Though you girls did a brilliant job doing it, it is dangerous out there." Mrs. Morgan smiled.

"Should we get on with the mission?" Mr. Solomon asked Mrs. Morgan.

"Yes, we should. Well, there was a recent attack at Blackthorne Academy-" Mrs. Morgan was cut off by Cammie.

"What? Zach didn't tell me about it!" Cammie cried.

"He didn't tell you because the only people at this school who were supposed to know about the attack were the staff. But, we need you girls to go undercover at Blackthorne as exchange students and find out what's going on."

"Well, why can't the Blackthorne boys take care of it?" Macey asked.

"Because the attackers are somewhere spying on the academy, and if they see the boys spying around and trying to figure out what happened...well...they would try to stop them." Mr. Solomon said.

"Oh..." Macey sighed.

"So tomorrow you girls will go to Blackthorne and begin your mission. We and everyone at Blackthorne are counting on you!" Mrs. Morgan said with sincere.

As the girls went back to their room, they talked about their mission.

"You'll get to be with Zac, like 24-7!" Liz giggled.

"Oh stop it Liz!" Cammie giggled.

"Ohhhh you're happy!" Bex mocked.

"Okay I am very happy!" Cammie laughed.

The next day the girls hauled their many suitcases to a large, shiny black stretch limo.

"Are you girls taking your whole room with you, including the furniture?" Mr. Solomon laughed.

"Not everything!" Macey replied harshly.

"Good luck on your mission girls. Contact us with anything you find. Cammie I will check in on you every day." Mrs. Morgan said handing each girl a cell phone.

"You will use these to communicate." Mr. Solomon said. Macey clapped and jumped up and down.

"First a top secret mission and now new cell phones! No way!" Macey said super happily.

The four girls slide in the car and slammed the door shut. They opened the car windows and waved as the limo pulled out of the school and made its way to Blackthorne Academy.

**The girls are super excited to go on this mission... especially Cammie since the mission is at Blackthorne! Stay tuned to find out how this mission goes!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is Chapter Four! It is rather short because people have been demanding a new chapter so I thought I should get one out quickly! This chapter is pretty straight forward, no action but some Zammie (Cammie+Zach if u didn't know already) romance going on! Enjoy! Longer chapters soon to come! Thank you for all of the subscribers and wonderful reviews! It is just boosting my confidence and making me want to write even more!**

A man in a black suit opened the limo door and sunlight poured into the girls' eyes. They stared in awe at the beautiful building. Disguised between tall trees and being hidden in the middle of the forest, this beautiful stone building was almost as amazing as the guys.

"Nice!" Bex exclaimed as they were greeted by the school's staff along with Mr. Heckler, the Headmaster of the school. As the girls' shook hands with everyone, Cammie could see Zach approach out. She ran up and flung her arms around him. He smiled slyly and hugged her back.

"Hey Gallagher Girl." Zach smiled.

"Long time no see!" Cammie responded winking at Zach.

"How did it turn out?" Zach asked.

"The three musketeers screwed it up when they let Solomon and my mom drug them with truth serum." Cammie whispered.

"You whisper too loud Cameron Morgan!" Bex laughed.

"That was a little too loud, and for your information...having your eyes closed for so long can make you really sleepy!" Liz moaned.

"So, what was this attack all about?" Macey brought up.

"Why don't you come to my office and I'll fill you in." Headmaster Heckler spoke.

The girls comfortably sat on two leather couches in Mr. Heckler's office as he explained the recent attack.

"Five nights ago at exactly 10:36 PM, our security system shut down as well as our electricity. A group of men snuck inside the school and vandalized it, along with stealing some very important gadgets and plans." Mr. Heckler said.

"Oh,wow..." Macey said astonished.

Mr. Heckler began speaking again, "We need you four girls to go undercover as foreign exchange students at our school and investigate this attack on our school. You girls need to pretend you know nothing of a spy school and that you think this all boys school is taking 4 of the most academically advanced students that are girls to test and see if they should make it a girls and boys academy." The four girls nodded and smiled.

"Oh, we can do that!" Cammie smiled.

"We're _Gallagher Girls_!" Bex laughed turning to see Zach entering through the door.

"Your uniforms." Zach smiled, handing one to each girl.

"Cute. Nice job...could go a little shorter!" Macey laughed being such an amazing smile expert.

"Let me remind you Ms. McHenry, that this school is an all boys school and we can not have them drooling all over you because _you_ want a shorter skirt." Mr. Heckler spoke sternly with a little humor. Everyone in the room began to laugh, including Zach who wrapped his arms around Cammie's waist.

"Would you like to see your room?" Zach asked the four girls.

Zach handed a key to each of the girls as they approached a white wooden door. He unlocked it using Liz's key and the girls all gasped and grinned.

"It looks exactly like our room back at the Gallagher School!" Liz clapped and jumped.

Zach nodded, "Yes, we thought we could surprise you girls and make you feel just at home since you are doing us such a great favor." Cammie smiled and pushed Zach out.

"We have to unpack and get ready for classes. Now move on!" Cammie hissed playfully. Zach shut the door behind him as he walked out and all of the girls squealed.

"Not only do we get to go undercover on a mission-" Bex froze.

"We get to be around cute guys-" Macey went on.

"And we get our room!" Liz finished. Cammie laughed as the three girls feel backwards on their beds and giggled.

**Could anything be more perfect right now for the Gallagher Girls? Top secret mission, being at an all guys school, getting to see Zach all the time (Cammie's advantage), having their old room, and still getting to spy! How can anything go wrong?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is Chapter five! Lot's of action and excitement in this chapter! Whoops accidentally wrote this as chapter 4 instead of 5! Don't worry! Ignore that it says Chapter Four- it is really chapter 5! But the name of the Chapter is still "Disaster Strikes"!  
Disclaimer- I still don't own the Gallagher Girls series :( **

The next day the girls followed their new schedule to their first class, physics. First Macey strut into the classroom, causing all the guys to turn and stare. Following her was Bez, then Liz, and finally Cammie. The four girls took a seat near the front of the room so they could get a good look out the windows. All of the guys knew the girls were undercover so they sat near the back.

"No need to stare boys." Macey laughed knowing no one could mention this secret undercover mission just in case the attackers were listening on.

"Liz was so stunned from staring at all the cute guys, that she tripped over a stool foot, sprawling to the ground. All of the guys rushed to her side, some helping her up and the others picking up her books.

"Oopsy-daisy!" Liz blushed embarrassed.

"Attention boys, we have some new experimental exchanged student girls."Mrs. Carter their teacher spoke. She winked at the whole class.

"In case you haven't introduced yourselves yet ladies, how about you tell us your names and something interesting about yourselves." Mrs. Carter added. The girls knew they couldn't tell about anything in their spy life.

Bex was the first to introduce herself, "Umm... Hi! I'm Bex... well actually it's Rebecca, but I like to be called Bex. I'm originally from England but moved here because umm..." Bex stopped speaking and smiled.

Macey stood up next, "Hi! I'm Macey! And if you didn't know already, my father is a part of all that congress and politics stuff... I also have a great fashion sense if you need any help." Macey smiled.

"Hello. I'm Liz! I'm like pretty smart so if you need help with any homework, tests, papers, projects... I'm the one to ask!" Liz blushed.

Cammie hesitantly stood up. She had been thinking if there was anything exciting or cool about her life. She had been a spy her whole life, and she couldn't mention that because of their mission. "Hi, I'm Cameron but you can call me Cammie. I don't know if there's anything that exciting about me, but I'm umm... dating Zach." Cammie froze as Zach stepped through the door and shook his head and glared at Cammie.

"Oops..." Cammie whimpered. Some guys sighed, hoping that Cammie had been single, until Zach broke the silence.

"Sorry I'm late Mrs. Carter. I was helping check the security cameras." Zach smiled. He took a seat in the back and Cammie quickly peeked back at him, sharply turning around as he looked up.

"It's no problem Zach. As long as your helping the school." Mrs. Carter slightly winked.

The class got into deep discussion about toxic water and what not until all of a sudden the power went out and sirens started wailing. Red lights started flashing and all of the boys pushed themselves out of the room. The school began a search for the attackers who were now inside in the school. Cammie followed Zach and a couple other guys into the gyms, Bex followed Grant to the dorm hallways, Liz followed Jonas and some teachers to the library, and Macey followed Nick and the some of the security guards to the outside grounds.

"I don't see anything here!" Cammie screamed.

"All clear!" a random guy called.

"Zach where are you?" Cammie called out. Cammie looked around the gyms but could not find Zach anywhere. She decided to follow the rest of the guys to check some of the classrooms.

"Macey! Anything down there?" Nick called from the courtyard.

"Nope! Guards said nothing in the woods!" Macey ran to Nick. As she ran she tripped over something and fell so the ground, landing in a pile of leaves. Nick helped her up and then picked up what Macey had tripped over.

"Oh no..." Nick gasped.

"What is it?" Macey cried. Nick showed Macey a gun.

"Crap." Macey screamed.

"Guards! We've got a problem! Whoever is in there has guns!" Macey yelled as Nick showed the gun to the guards.

"We need to get in there and warn everyone! Move out!" one of the guards ordered. Some guards stayed outside and continued searching out there while Nick, Macey, and the remaining guards split up inside.

"There's no one down here." Bex shrugged. Just as Bex walked out one of the rooms, Macey came sprinting down the hallways and stopped short. Her face was bright red, and she panted heavily.

"There's...there's...guns..." Macey whimpered.

"What?" Grant asked confused.

"The...attackers...have...guns..." Macey replied.

"How do you know?" Bex asked helping Macey calm down.

"I tripped over one outside!" Macey screamed.

"We've got to warn everybody!" Grant called already running down the hallway. The two girls followed.

Macey, Bex, and Grant ran into Nick, Cammie, and some other guys and security guards near the mess hall.

"Thank goodness you guys are alright!" Macey smiled.

"Nick told us they have guns." Cammie said.

"They do... oh no... we have to warn Liz, Jonas and the teachers!" Bex cried out.

"Where are they?" Nick asked. Just as he asked they heard an ear-piercing scream come from a distance.

"LIZ!" Macey, Bez, and Cammie screamed.

"Quick! They're in the library!" Grant called.

Some security guards threw open the doors to see one dead attacker and a broken window. The library was on fire and on the floor Zach laid, and Liz and some other teachers kneeled at his side.

"ZACH!" Cammie screamed. She ran over to him and saw he had been shot in the leg. He moaned in pain as the teachers used their shirts and covered the wound. "We need to get everybody out of here! The library is burning down!" Mr. Heckler ordered. A couple security guards grabbed the dead attacker and dragged him out of the library as the teachers' lifted Zach and carried him out. Cammie stood by his side the whole time crying. Zach fell unconscious by the time everybody got outside the school. Some security guards, students, and teachers were taking care of the fire which had not been that bad, while Mr. Heckler called 911.

"We have a student shot at our school! Yes, in the leg. Yes, we were attacked. There is a fire in the library. Please send help as soon as possible." Mr. Heckler hung up the phone.

"Zach you are going to be okay. The ambulance is coming for you!" Cammie whispered fiercely into his ear. Exactly 7 minutes and 31 seconds had passed, and the flashing red lights and the wailing siren from ambulances and fire trucks came closer to the school. Four men ran out of the ambulance and placed Zach quickly on a stretcher and slid him into the back while the firefighters moved down to the burning library.

"I need to go with him!" Cammie cried. Bex, Macey, and Liz stood by Cammie's side crying and patting her back.

"I'm sorry miss but you can't" one of the men said.

"NO! You don't understand! I have to!" Cammie screamed.

"Cammie, it's okay! You will see him when he's stable." Bex spoke comforting Cammie. Liz took Cammie's shoulder and Macey hugged her and turned her around. Nick, Grant, and Jonas walked beside the girls' to Mr. Heckler's office.

The seven kids waited nervously for five hours until the phone began ringing. Mr. Heckler quickly brought it up to his ear.

"Hello? Yes, this is Mr. Heckler. Is Zach okay. Oh thank god! Yes, we would like to have the bullet if you wouldn't mind. Mhmm... I will send some of his friends to visit as soon as possible. Thank you, goodbye." Mr. Heckler hung up.

"He's okay!" Mr. Heckler sighed with relief.

"Oh thank goodness!" Cammie smiled.

"Oh, we're so glad! When can we visit?" Bex asked.

"Now." Mr. Heckler replied.

"Good! We should go!" Macey clapped.

Liz hugged Jonas tight and Bex fell into Grant's open arms. Macey smiled at Nick and held his hand as they all filed out of the room. Cammie walked out by herself sadly.

"Cammie, everything's okay! Zach is fine!" Liz smiled, patting Cammie's back.

"I know, I'm just worried." Cammie replied.

"Don't worry. Let's good visit your boyfriend!" Liz laughed.

"Ugh! He's not my boyfriend!" Cammie laughed as Liz playfully ran out, Cammie following.

**Phew! Zach's okay! That chapter was pretty intense, huh? Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is chapter 6! The group will finally get to visit Zach! This chapter is filled with lots of comedy and romance!**

**Disclaimer- Still don't own Gallagher Girl series... grrrrr I wonder how much it would be to buy it :p lol**

Cammie, Bex, Liz, Macey, Jonas, Nick, and Grant sat in Mr. Heckler's van as they drove to the hospital.

"He is so your boyfriend! You even said it in physics!" Liz whispered.

"That was to taunt him... I knew he was walking in. We are not officially boyfriend and girlfriend yet. I'm working on it!" Cammie whispered back. Liz giggled then turned to Jonas hugging him around the waist.

"Liz, you know that we're going to have to be questioned along with Zach, right?" Jonas asked Liz. She nodded sadly and rested her head on her palms. Macey was talking to Bex and Grant and Nick were examining the gun Macey tripped over.

"You took the bullets out of that right?" Macey asked nervously.

"Why? I didn't know you wanted me to take them out? Does it scare you?" Nick asked playfully.

"They're in there! Take them out! Take them out!" Macey screamed.

"I'm kidding they're out. Don't worry!" Nick laughed. Bex patted Macey on the shoulder as she took some deep breaths. Cammie silently watched what was going on around her and wondered if they all were focused on the fact that Zach was in the hospital.

Exactly 18 minutes at 43 seconds later Mr. Heckler parked his van at the hospital and everyone ran out and rushed into the hospital.

"We're here to see Zachary Goode!" Cammie cried.

"Oh yes, you girls must be from the Gallagher Academy and you guys must be from Blackthorne. Your friend Zach is fine no need to worry." the nurse replied.

"How do you know about us?" Bex interrogated.

"I work for the CIA, along with some other doctors and nurses. We take only cases that are from your schools or the government. Don't worry, your information is kept a secret from the other nurses and doctors." the nurse smiled sweetly.

"Okay..." Bex said unsure. The nurse beckoned for everyone to follow her and they traveled through the halls of the hospital until they reached the ER rooms.

The nurse held open the doors as the kids filed inside to see Zach asleep from the medication and drugs they gave him.

"Zach!" Cammie cried. She ran over to the bedside and reached for Zach's pale right hand and squeezed it tight. She leaned into Zach's ear and whispered, "I'm so glad your okay."

"I'm glad I'm okay too..." Zach whispered faintly, beginning to wake up.

"Zach!" Everyone screamed in unison running over to his bedside.

"You realize they're going to question you, right?" Bex asked.

"That's the least I'm worried about." Zach responded.

"Why did you take the bullet for me?" Liz cried.

"You're a girl and Jonas would commit suicide if you took the bullet." Zach whimpered. Jonas laughed and patted Zach's shoulder.

"It's true." Jonas laughed.

"Awwwwww!" Liz smiled. She clasped her arms around Jonas' neck and leaned forward. Macey squealed as Jonas leaned in to kiss her. Liz pecked him on the lips and giggled.

"Cheap!" Jonas laughed.

"Hello? We have a guy who's laying in a hospital bed after being shot!" Grant laughed.

"Hey guys, can I talk to Zach in private?" Cammie asked innocently.

"Of course!" Macey squealed and pulled Liz and Bex out; as Jonas, Grant, and Nick followed.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" Cammie kissed Zach on the cheek. Zach smiled a winced a little with pain.

"You said that already, Gallagher Girl." Zach mocked.

"I know..." Cammie giggled.

"When I get out of here, we're making this girlfriend/boyfriend thing official." Zach smiled.

"I was hoping you'd say that." Cammie smiled slyly. The two were interrupted by a detective who walked through the door in a black suit and a badge on his belt. He held a clipboard in his hand and smiled at Zach.

"Glad to hear you're okay. Detective Conners. Can I talk to you?" Detective Conners spoke.

"Sure." Zach said softly and winced with pain.

"I'm going to have to ask your lady to step outside and send in Ms. Elizabeth Sutton and Nick." the detective turned to Cammie.

"Good luck. I'll visit you later." Cammie whispered into Zach's ear. Cammie strode out past the detective and beckoned Liz and Jonas to come in. Liz slumped down and wrapped her arms around Jonas as they trudged in.

Cammie found Macey, Bex, Grant, and Nick sitting in the family waiting room and Mr. Heckler was talking to a woman in a black leather coat, dark black pants and, black stilettos.

"Uh oh..." Cammie said as she scooted next to Macey and Grant.

"She already talked to us... your next." Bex smiled slowly.

Cammie's mom turned towards the waiting area to see that Cammie arrived and began to walk quickly over to Cammie.

"Mom...I..." Cammie was cut off by her mother wrapping her arms around her and start crying. Cammie had never seen her mother had like that before.

"I'm so glad you are all okay!" Mrs. Morgan cried.

"It's okay mom..." Cammie said slowly pulling back. Cammie sat back on the couch and her mother took a seat in a chair.

"You wanted to talk to us?" Cammie asked.

"Mission is over. It's not safe anymore." Mrs. Morgan stopped.

"BUT-!" Bex argued.

"No buts, as I said, it is not safe!" Mrs. Morgan snapped back.

"We will leave the rest of the mission to the CIA." Mr. Heckler walked up.

"Mom, this isn't fair." Cammie complained.

"I swear Cammie-" her mother paused.

"We killed one of them! We can kill the rest!" Cammie fought.

"NO CAMMIE! They're from the Circle!" Mrs. Morgan yelled. Everyone became silent. They just sat there for 5 minutes until someone walked up and broke the silence.

"I'm done questioning them. The nurse has asked to examine every child hear." Detective Conners spoke. Just then the nurse came over and shook hands with Cammie's mother.

"Nice to see you again, Mrs. Morgan." the nurse kindly spoke. Liz and Jonas walked over.

"Nice to see you too." Mrs. Morgan smiled.

"I'm going to start with the four girls." the nurse smiled sweetly.

"Actually there's no need to examine them. They are all fine." Mrs. Morgan spoke.

"But-" the nurse interupted.

"No, thank you. The girls will be okay." Mrs. Morgan sternly spoke.

"Okay. Nice to see you once again." the nurse sadly spoke then walked away.

Jonas was sitting in the corner couch fiddling with his phone suspiciously when Liz came over and snatched it from him.

"Let's see what your hacking into this time..." Liz laughed mischievously. She read what was on the phone and then slapped Jonas in the face.

"Oh no..." Macey held Liz back. Bex took back the phone and looked at it then slapped Jonas in the face too.

"You-You!" Liz screamed.

"You hacked onto our computer!" Bex screamed.

"I ummm- just wanted to see what Liz said about me..." Jonas said innocently.

"But we share that computer! Our personal stuff is on it!" Macey said angrily.

"Jonas, you had no right to do that." Mr. Heckler scolded.

"Now apologize to the girls and promise you won't do that again." Mrs. Morgan spoke sternly.

"BUT! I'm a spy!" Jonas cried.

"We're waiting!" Liz impatiently said.

"Fine. I'm sorry and I won't hack into your computer again!" Jonas hissed.

"Better!" Liz kissed Jonas on the cheek where they slapped him.

"Now you know I'm madly in love with you!" Liz moved to his lips. Everyone stared in awe except Mr. Heckler and Mrs. Morgan who turned around.

"Young love." Mrs. Morgan whispered to Mr. Heckler.

"Oh... I know." Mr. Heckler slyly whispered back. Without anyone seeing, Cammie was able to sneak out of the laughter and happiness and enter Zach's room where he waited patiently for her.

"It's about time." Zach smiled.

"Sorry, Liz and Jonas were about to kiss." Cammie replied.

"Ah, I see." Zach tilted his head a little.

"How's the leg?" Cammie asked.

"It's been better." Zach said painfully wincing just a little as Cammie gently placed her hand on his upper leg.

"You need some painkillers!" Cammie laughed calling for the nurse.

"No don't! It puts me to sleep!" Zach begged.

"Well if you're going to be in so much pain, just to not sleep…I'm not letting it happen." Cammie grinned as the nurse walked in.

"How can I help you?" the nurse kindly asked.

"I think Zach needs some painkillers. He's in pain." Cammie spoke.

"Okay." The nurse pressed a button connected to a tube that went into Zach's arm and seconds later he fell asleep.

"That should do him well. Thank you." Cammie smiled as she walked out of the room.

One week later, Zach had returned to school in a wheelchair to be greeted by all of his classmates and teachers, including the four girls for a "Welcome Back" party.

"So, am I going to have to see you like this forever?" Cammie snuck up from behind Zach.

"Just for a week." Zach kissed Cammie on the hand that was perched on his shoulder.

"Can we make it official?" she asked slyly.

"Oh yeah!" Zach smiled as Cammie leaned in to kiss him on the lips. Their special moment was interrupted by Liz, Macey, Bez, Grant, Nick, and Jonas who all held hands and laughed at Cammie and Zach.

"It's about time the two lovebirds made it official!" Macey giggled.

"Congratulations bro!" Nick said, patting Zach on the back.

"We're all glad you're back!" choked Jonas while Liz wrapped her arm around him.

"Enough with the talking, let's go eat!" Bex laughed.

"I can definitely go for some quality food, the hospital food tastes like crap!" Zach laughed and everyone else followed.

"I wish we could stay on this mission…" Cammie complained.

"Oh…we will…" Bex replied.

**They're going to go back to the mission without anyone else knowing! With the Circle up to it, I'm not sure if that's safe...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's Chapter Seven! They're going to come up with a plan... hopefully!**

"How?" Liz asked nervously.

"Yeah, the Circle's involved, I don't think it's safe." Macey complained.

"I'm fine with it!" Cammie smiled.

"After the Circle has been after you and almost killed you what...TWICE?" Macey screamed.

"Yeah, are you insane?" Liz yelled.

"I'm not...but because they hurt Zach, we have to stop them." Cammie grinned wrapping her arms around Zach.

"I'm in!" Grant smiled and Bex gave him a high-five.

"I'm in too..." Jonas nervously looked at Liz who gave her the death glare.

Nick begged Macey and smiled at her innocently.

"Please?" Nick smiled.

"Fine! I'm in!" Macey cried and right after Liz gave in.

"So, how do we plan this?" Zach asked.

"Well... your in a wheelchair... you can't do much." Grant shrugged.

"Spy." Zach pointed to himself and Cammie rolled her eyes.

"Your lucky your so _Goode_-looking!" Cammie glared.

"I know." Zach winked.

"Girls! Party is over! You need to come back!" Mrs. Morgan hollered.

"I'll set up a special program on all of our phones so we can do an eight-way text messaging thing. We will all receive every message." Jonas suggested.

"I'll do it! You're not the only one who's smart!" Liz complained.

"It's okay... I'm on it now." Jonas said fiddling on his phone. Liz grunted and Grant elbowed Jonas.

"Okay, it's ready. Once you receive this message accept it and we will be able to do it!" Jonas smiled. Liz rolled her eyes and stomped off.

"She's just jealous." Bex explained.

"Yeah, it's hard having a boyfriend who doesn't listen to them!" Nick laughed.

"I'm her boyfriend?" Jonas asked astonished.

"Kind of." Zach murmured. Macey laughed and the other three girls waved good-bye and walked off.

When the girls entered their room they quickly locked the door and windows, shut the blinds and hid on the floor.

"Okay, I accepted the message!" Cammie announced.

"Me too!" Bex and Macey smiled in unison.

"Do I have to?" Liz asked annoyed.

"YES! You will have your chance to shine another time!" Macey giggled.

"Fine!" Liz stomped her foot.

**Cammie, Zach, Jonas, Macey, Grant, Bex, Nick, and Liz have entered this chat.**

** Cammie- Nice job Jonas!**

** Jonas- I'm glad it worked. I made sure no one can read our messages.**

** Liz- R u sure?**

** Jonas- Positive**

** Bex- KK**

** Macey- Sooo...we r gonna need a plan**

** Nick- R u sure u want 2 do this Cammie, it's the least bit of safe...**

** Cammie- I'm in**

** Zach- It's official... we can't back down now**

** Grant- Where do u think they're hideout is now?**

** Zach- My guess... London**

** Grant- LONDON!**

** Bex- LONDON! NO WAY!**

** Liz- That's what I've been thinking**

** Macey- But it would have 2 be somewhere very secretive and somewhere where it wouldn't be too obvious but pretty obvious**

** Nick- OK?**

** Cammie- Macey, I'm confused.**

** Macey- Ugh... NVM**

** Bex- I just want to go to England!**

** Grant- I would love 2 meet the parents**

** Bex, Macey, Zach, Cammie, Jonas, Liz, and Nick- HUH?**

** Grant- Oops, did I really type tht?**

** Jonas- Mhmm**

** Bex- U like me?**

** Grant- Honestly, a ton luv**

** Bex- AWWWWWW**

** Macey- NO WAY! More romance!**

** Cammie- HELLO? We're working on defeating the CIRCLE!**

** Zach- Yes, we should focus... Gallagher Girl has a point.**

** Liz- I HAVE AN IDEA!**

** Nick- Which is?**

** Liz- Well, since Zach will be in the wheelchair until next Wednesday, that's obviously the day where we will sneak out and take a plane to London. We will leave at exactly 4:00 in the morning, because it is not too dark and not too light. We will each take 1 of the tunnels that lead out of the school and u guyz will meet us in the woods and we will take my van to the airport. Once we get to London, using fake passports and ID's, we will trust the guys 2 take us 2 the Circle's hideout! **

** Jonas- Liz! That was genius! **

** Liz- *Blushes* Aww thx!**

** Jonas- Np**

** Nick- So we'll work on figuring out where the hideout is, and we'll contact u when we do...**

** Grant- We're trusting u girls on buying the tickets, booking the hotels, and creating passports and disguises 4 us**

** Macey- I'll pick our outfit disguises!**

** Cammie- LOL! Obviously**

** Macey- I know!**

** Bex- I got the passports!**

** Liz- I'll book the flights and hotels**

** Cammie- I guess I'll make sure none of this info gets 2 my mom**

** Zach- Good luck with that Gallagher Girl**

** Cammie- Thx**

** Macey- LUV 33333333 ALL THE WAY!**

** Jonas- I think we should be going now...**

** Cammie- Yeah... it's umm... getting L8**

** Bex- *Nods***

** Nick, Cammie, Bex, Jonas, and Liz have logged off.**

** Grant- Hahaha**

** Macey- LUV! There's so much luv! Though... I'm not loved by anyone :(**

** Zach- Macey you're beautiful!**

** Cammie has entered this chat.**

** Cammie- I forgot 2 tell u guys... U THINK SHE'S BEAUTIFUL!**

** Zach- I...umm... can...explain...**

** Macey- He was just making me feel better!**

** Cammie- Oh...okay**

** Grant- They're not joking**

** Cammie- Oh, well anyway... Bex said 2 tell u guys 2 pack heavily... she says it's freezing right now in London**

** Zach- K, thanks Gallagher girl**

** Cammie- Np! Bye!**

** Macey- Bye**

** Zach- L8R**

** Grant- Oh well...peace**

** Cammie, Macey, Zach, and Grant have logged off.**

"Macey, you better not be lying to me!" Cammie screamed.

"I'm not! Don't worry!" Macey promised.

"Okay. Good-nite everyone!" Cammie yawned.

"Nitey!" Liz giggled.

"Nitey? That's not a word!" Bex laughed.

"Now it is!" Liz fought.

"Okay! Stop it!" Macey said annoyed.

"Ladies! Lights out!" Madame Dabney called from the hallway.

"Sorry Madame!" Cammie called out.

"Shhhh!" Madame Dabney whispered.

"Sorry!" Cammie whispered back. Liz and Bex giggled and Macey hopped on the bed. Cammie flicked off the lights and climbed into bed.

**So that's chapter Seven! Goode, Bad, what do you think? The next couple of chapters will be in diary-ish form because it's Cammie reporting about the days up to the day they go on the mission!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is chapter eight! In this chapter Cammie is talking about the days until their big mission and she put it into a mission log! This is a fun chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- FINALLY I OWN THE GALLAGHER GIRLS SERIES! AFTER SO LONG! WAAAHOOO!  
You-HUH? WHAT?  
Me- Hehe... Just kidding! Trust me... I AM working on it... I'll have my "editor" call Ally Carter... okay...maybe not... especially b/c my editor is 13! Teehee! Truth is... so am I! I'm only 13! That's why I have trouble getting these up so fast and why it's not so good... all the schoolwork and me not being mature :) lol... Anways... ENJOY AGAIN!**

**Cammie's P.O.V.**

Mission Report- 6 Days until mission-Thursday

_ For the next couple of days, I have decided to log everything that has happened and will happen until next Wednesday, the day we go to track the circle. Today at exactly 4:03:46 PM after classes Liz got on her secret laptop and booked our flights. We used the favor the CIA offered us because we saved one of their top agents from being attacked by the Russian Mafia while undercover. We were able to get eight first class tickets on a direct flight to London, England. She booked us at a tiny Marriot hotel in London, right near the Big Ben Tower. She made sure being Liz, that NO ONE and I mean no one could find out about us booking the flight and hotels. Nothing else really happened that day besides Macey packing for all of us four, to fit the disguises Bex had come up with for us. Bex says it's a surprise and we will find out about our disguises and our cover story tomorrow.  
__

Mission Report- 5 Days until mission- Friday

_Today all classes were cancelled due to Professor Dr. Fibbs giving half of the students a test energy lasting serum. It caused half of the students here to become very ill; therefore hallways filled with buckets, thermometers being passed around, medicine being taken, and lots of moaning spies. That gave us four (who refused to try the serum) an opportunity to plan out our mission. Today was the day our passports were made by the fabulous Bex, and I must say they look so realistic, the CIA would never figure out they were fake. Liz would not stop begging Bex (which got very annoying) to tell us our identities for the mission so eventually she gave in, without hurting Liz. Bex had us sit in a circle with the boys on speaker phone (they cut classes and hid in the woods) and she explained our identities. I thought it would be funny to record everything that happened then write it in my mission log…so here it is._

_ "Attention one and all-"Bex was cut off._

_ "Shhhh… keep it down! There are people out there!" Macey snapped._

_ "Well sorry! Anyways, here is your fantastic identities and cover-up stories for our top secret mission!" Bex clapped._

_ "YAY!" Liz screamed._

_ "Keep it down!" Bex snapped back._

_ "Oopsy-daisy!" Liz giggled._

_ "Girls we're still on the phone..." Grant said annoyed._

_ "And my wheelchair is being pushed around in the wind..."Zach added._

_ "To sum it up... HURRY UP!" Nick yelled through the phone._

_ "Pushy much!" Macey growled._

_ "Hello! Listen to me!" Bex cleared her throat._

_ "We're all listening..." I said to Bex._

_ "Okay... first we will start off with Cammie! Cammie your name is Alice Rose Annet, your 16 years old; and you're from Denver, Colorado. You're going to England with your best friend Jake, who is Zach and your going to be performing at a gala. You play the violin, Jake a.k.a. Zach will play the cello. Inside Cammie's case I will hide earpieces and communication device, and in Zach's case I will hide guns, gadgets, whatnot." Bex paused._

_ "How are you going to get guns and earpieces through security and customs?" Cammie and Zach both asked._

_ "I already talked to Liz and she has it covered." Bex replied. _

_ "HOW?" Cammie asked._

_ "I'm Liz...I'm amazing...I'll pull it off!" Liz boasted. Jonas laughed from the other side and Liz made a cute, playful growl towards Jonas._

_ "Anways... Zach you will be Jake Alexander Smith, also from Denver, also 16. I already told you your cover story. Moving on to Liz... you're name is Christina Mara Lopez, age 16 from Buffalo, New York. You and you're boyfriend Andrew a.k.a. Jonas are art students going to visit the many art museums England has to offer. As I said Jonas is Andrew Roberto Antonio, Age 17, also from Buffalo. You know you're story. Macey you are Alicia Ana Brunets. You will need to cover yourself well, you are very recognizable because of your dad. You are 20 years old from Los Angeles, California and you work for Vogue Magazine as a young writer. You and your photographer Mitchell a.k.a. Nick are off to capture the new trends in Europe. Nick you are Mitchell Kirk Willis, 21 years old from L.A. and you know your cover story. I am the fabulous, beautiful, and talented-" Bex was cut off by Macey._

_ "Come on! We don't got all day!"_

_ "Fine! I am Elizabeth Jeanine Parker, age 18 from Baltimore, Maryland. I am visiting relatives with my new boyfriend Michael who is Grant. Grant is Michael Oliver Scott, age 19 also from Baltimore. Your my new boyfriend. I think we're finished here. I know... I did a great job and with the help of Macey... we will bring our disguises to life!" Bex finished. Through the phone and from the room everyone applauded for her. I smiled at Liz who hung up the phone. Honestly, that was really all that happened that day because we couldn't leave our room without being puked all over... EWWWWW! Hey! Even spies can get grossed out..._

Mission Report- 4 Days Until Mission- Saturday

_No classes, because it's the weekend. Have no homework because classes were cancelled yesterday. Luckily, Professor Fibbs created an antidote for the serum he gave the half of the school and now most of the students are unconscious in their beds. Macey was packing for us and writing down which outfit to wear for each day. Liz began to pack the guns, gadgets, and communication units in the two instrument cases. I still am wondering how Liz plans to get those past security. Bex hid the passports in her mattress and the plane tickets were hidden in one of Macey's empty perfume bottles. I was in charge of making sure everything remained safe and hidden until next Wednesday._

Mission Report- 3 Days Until Mission- Sunday

_ I completely forgot today was the annual day when my mother comes and checks every dorm-room throughly. When I told Liz, Bex, and Macey they all freaked out. I hid the plane tickets and passports in my bra (oh well), Macey hid the makeup and outfits she had planned out in a basket hung outside our window (if that falls off, you won't hear the last from Macey), and Liz hid the two instrument cases in the one of the secret tunnels. Liz ran there as fast as she could and when she got back, she was panting and her face was red._

_ My mom came to our dorm about 20 minutes later and checked everything, super thoroughly and then turned to us four who stood frozen still nervously waiting for her to leave._

_ "It's clean ladies..." my mom smiled._

_ "Ummm Cammie... you might want to move up your bra size." she added. Liz, Macey, and Bex laughed and I shot them a glare and then started to giggle. My mom then left and Bex immediately shut the door and started hysterically laughing. Macey opened the window and retrieved the clothes, I took the tickets out of my bra and put them back in the perfume bottle. Liz decided to leave the cases in the tunnel for now and when we will leave on Wednesday, we will just grab them._

Mission Report- 2 Day Until Mission-Monday

_It's almost here... I think Macey is pretty pumped. We got a call from Jonas and Nick the other day about their progress. So far they think they have the place where the hideout is. Under the Big Ben, through secret underground tunnels. Bex got disappointed, and hoped they were causing no harm to the beautiful clock and Macey said that she could create perfect "going through underground tunnels" outfits. She could hear Nick and Grant snorting through the other side of the phone and it sounded like Zach fell off of his wheelchair from laughing._

_ "Zach! Are you okay!" I screamed through the phone._

_ "Yeah I'm okay!" Zach laughed and it sounded like Grant and Jonas were helping him up._

_ Now Liz is on the computer doing research on the Big Ben and maybe possible underground tunnels. I must say, if Liz was never accepted into this school… we would be able to do nothing._

Mission Report- 1 Day until Mission-Tuesday

_Tomorrows the day! We are all ready and we are praying the guards will be sleeping, and the tunnels are safe. Our suitcases are packed, our tickets are hidden along with the two cases, and Liz says her plan to get past security is sure to work. Bex doesn't believe her…but the person who has the most faith in her is Jonas. Macey thinks it's so sweet, but she gets super jealous. Zach is going to the doctor today! They are going to check his leg and take back the wheelchair! Grant called us up today before we left for breakfast and told us that Zach was barely feeling anymore pain… I bet he was lying when he said that though. Aunt Abby said the pain she got when she got shot still occurs. Zach realizes we're spies…doesn't he? Anyways it's getting late now and we all really need to get up super early (according to Liz) if we want to get out without being caught and make our flight._

_**IT'S TIME! Tomorrow's the big day! Will they get to the CIRCLE! BIG CHAPTER AND TONS OF ACTION COMING UP! Stay tuned! By the way, what did you think of this chapter... you know, the mission log? LOVE, HATE? GOODE, BAD? TELL ME!**  
__


	9. Chapter 9

**Today's the day! The girls, and guys are going on their mission... though they may run into some trouble on the airport. Sorry this is a fairly short chapter! I really didn't want to have you guys waiting for more than 2 days... honestly, I've become obsessive writing for my fans... I can't sleep because I'm thinking of ideas for this story and I'm wondering about what is going to happen with it next... yes it's all true, fairly said :)**

**Disclaimer- DON'T OWN GALLAGHER GIRLS SERIES! I might use my own little spy secrets to steal the copyright from Ally Carter... Teehee oh so mischievous! Just kidding! HEHE!  
ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! :D **

Cammie was rudely awakened by Macey, who shook her in her peaceful resting position. When she refused to trudge out of bed, Bex came over to her and taught her a little lesson which also consisted of persuading her to get up because Zach was waiting.

"I'm don't want to!" Cammie complained.

"To bad!" Macey growled.

"This is a HUGE mission, and you're not going to blow it because you want sleep. You can sleep on the plane!" Liz whispered.

"Let me remind you, it was your idea to go on this mission..." Bex glared.

"Fine!" Cammie sighed a stretched out as she crawled out of her bed. When Bex dimmed the lights in the room, Cammie could see Macey had so far done a wonderful job putting together disguises for the girls cover-ups. Cammie quickly slipped on her outfit as Macey worked on everyone's hair and make-up and Bex grabbed the passports and tickets from the perfume bottles.

"You can have these..." Bex said grossed out, quickly handing them to Cammie. Liz giggled and Macey snapped at her to stay still while she tied her long, light brown hair into a loose, messy bun.

"Are we ready to sneak out?" Cammie asked.

"It's getting close to the deadline. We have to be in the van by exactly 4:00 AM sharp!" Cammie assured.

"Don't worry! It's only 3:27! We have plenty of time!" Bex said calmly.

"Okay..." Cammie sighed and fell back onto her bed.

"NO WAY! Your going to wrinkle your skirt!" Macey snapped. Cammie looked down and saw the short, navy blue, flowered skirt she had been wearing was slightly wrinkled.

"Sorry!" Cammie apologized to Macey and straightened out her skirt. Exactly 2 minutes and 32.3 seconds later the girls quietly exited their dorm room with 4 suitcases (one for each girl) and crept down the hallway. Once they reached the first bathroom in the hallway, Cammie knocked quietly and gently on a panel of wood beside it and Bex opened up the door. The four girls quickly pushed their suitcases inside and closed the door behind them as their bright flashlights illuminated the dark path ahead of them.

"Watch out there's a spider web-" Cammie was cut off short by Macey walking into the spider web she was trying to warn her about.

"EWWW!" Macey cried.

"Shhhhh! Someone's going to hear us!" Liz pouted.

"Keep on walking sissies." Bex laughed.

"SISSIES! NO WAY!" Macey snapped.

"Ignore her...move on!" Cammie glared at Bex. Exactly 10 minutes and 12.42 seconds later the four girls exited the secret tunnel and stood in the woods where the four boys greeted them quietly.

"No wheelchair!" Cammie said as she hugged Zach.

"That's true Gallagher Girl... I'm assuming your sitting next to me on the plane?" Zach whispered gently into Cammie's ear.

"I'll think about it!" Cammie giggled, then turned towards Liz and Jonas who were about to start fighting.

"WHAT NOW!" Bex yelled annoyed.

"The suitcases don't have enough COMs units in them!" Jonas complained.

"We'll be fine! Trust me!" Liz argued.

"Believe me... we'll be fine!" Macey glared at Jonas.

"Liz, where's the van?" Grant asked.

"Oh, it's into the woods a little. It will be easy to get out though." Liz smiled.

"Okay, I'll drive since I'm the only one here with a REAL license." Nick laughed slyly. All eight of the kids pondered silently through the woods, the owls soared through the night sky; and a full moon created a beautiful shadow that was cast upon the forest floor.

"Here we are..." Liz said approaching the van. Zach and Grant held open the doors as everyone climbed in, dragging all of their suitcases into the trunk. Nick sat in the driver's seat, and Macey sat in the passenger seat; holding a portable GPS she stole from Mr. Solomon. Nick put the keys in the ignition and they pulled out of the woods, making their way to the airport.

They all arrived into the airport, mostly empty but still a few travelers spotted here and there. The eight kids lugged their luggage over to the check in desk. They each showed their fake passports and stayed together with their partners, because they were "not" a group. Once they all got their boarding passes they entrusted Liz and crossed their fingers as they went to the "First Class" line at security. Cammie and Zach each held a case in their hands, which did feel somewhat heavier than a normal instrument because of its contents inside. Liz wanted Jonas and Grant to go first, and to wait on the other side for herself and Bex. Macey stood last behind Cammie and Zach, to finish their plan. As Bex was about to step through the security check Liz tripped over herself and accidently tripped Bex who purposely fell into the side of the detector. While all of the airport security staff rushed to Bex's side and a quick, "Oopsie-Daisy! I'm so sorry!" from Liz, Cammie and Zach slid the two cases around the detector, into Grant and Jonas' hands. Bex got up and had a slight cut on her upper left eye (due to Macey's fantastic use of make-up) and Liz apologized once again. A younger security guard with jet black hair and light emerald eyes cleaned up Bex's cut and helped her with her stuff. After Cammie and Zach shuffled through Macey grabbed any pieces of COMs units or smaller weapons from the ground and threw them back into the cases.

"Mission accomplished!" Liz clapped for herself as the eight kids slyly moved on to their gate.

"I have to say Liz, Mr. Solomon would have given you an A+ on that!" Bex applauded.

"Yes Lizzie, that was fantastic!" Jonas kissed Liz on the cheek.

"Is anyone else looking for Gate D7?" Macey nervously said.

"It's okay Macey... your so busy looking to the sides, and down the corridors that you didn't realize the gate is right in front of you..." Zach smirked.

"Oh..." Macey blushed.

"It's okay babe... simple mistake." Nick smiled.

"BABE?" Macey screamed.

"BABE!" Everyone else but Nick screamed in unison.

"Uhhh... I...ummmm..." Nick looked down and shuffled his feet forward.

"Oh my gosh! Macey! He likes you!" Liz smiled as she whispered.

"I know!" Macey clapped quietly.

"How's your leg doing?" Cammie asked Zach.

"It's fine... no pain whatsoever." Zach assured.

To most people, Zach was an amazing liar and anyone would have believed him, even Cammie... but because of the fact about Aunt Abby, she knew he would be in pain for much longer.

"Stop lying!" Cammie frowned.

"I swear, it feels fine!" Zach pleaded.

"It does not! I know of that! Zachary Goode, you are lying to me!" Cammie shouted in the middle of the airport. Heads began to turn, including the rest of the kids.

"Dammit, Cammie you blew our cover!" Zach yelled.

"Oh no..." Cammie's face grew red and her friends looked at her in dismay.

**Yes short chapter, and a cliffhanger! What's going to happen with that? Will people (security guards) at the airport recognize them and stop them? Stay tuned to find out! Don't forget to review! I love getting comments, goode and bad from my fans! The support from you guys is amazing! Once again, I would like to thank you guys for subscribing to this story and adding me to your favorite authors/stories list! TTFN (ta ta for now!)**


	10. Chapter 10

**So, it's time to find out... did Cammie just blow the mission or not? If she did will they still move on! Find out now!**

Disclaimer- Why do I need to still write this? We all know I DO NOT OWN THE GALLAGHER GIRLS SERIES... :( 

To everyone's surprise, heads began to turn back to their original positions and no one seemed to recognize them.

"You are so lucky..." Zach glared.

"You really are ALICE!" Liz yelled emphasizing on the name Alice.

"I'm so sorry. I almost blew our mission..." Cammie frowned.

"Yeah, you did!" Nick shook his head in disapproval.

"You know what? No one recognized us, so we're lucky! Can we forget what just happened and go catch our flight before it takes off without us!" Bex pleaded.

"Yes, darling... we should." Grant smiled. The eight kids moved forward toward their gate and handed their boarding passes and passports to a wide-grinned flight attendant. As she turned around to give them their "complimentary" necessities, brown familiar curls bounced on her shoulder. Cammie's eyes met with her hazelnut brown eyes and she froze.

"Mia Tresties..." Cammie said astonished.

"You know her?" Macey complained.

"Cameron Morgan!" she smiled.

"Shhhhh... we're on a ummm... Cove-Opps mission. We have our cover names if you didn't read the passports and boarding passes." Cammie lied.

"Oh! So sorry... Alice." Mia corrected herself.

"I met her when my mom took me to the CIA office in D.C." Cammie explained to her friends.

"Is that Be- I mean umm... Elizabeth? And Oh my! Miss McHen- I mean Ms. Brunets! Pleasure to see you!" Mia winked.

"Hi!" Macey smiled.

"Oh! Mia! It's so good to see you! What exactly are you doing here?" Bex asked.

"I'm looking for spies and terrorists." Mia whispered then laughed.

"Oh... I see..." Jonas said suspiciously.

Mia slowly lifted her baggy red and white top that hung over her belt and lifted it up. A small shiny badge was clipped to her belt. Jonas smiled and Grant elbowed him laughing.

"Enjoy your flight!" Mia sweetly smiled.

"Thanks!" Liz piped up.

"And good luck!" Mia whispered.

"Thanks..." Zach smiled. The eight kids followed each other in a single file line, Cammie in the back. She quickly turned to Mia and pleaded, "Please, don't tell anyone."

"What does that mean?" Mia asked, but by the time she asked Cammie had pushed everyone forward and they were already boarding in First Class.

Zach and Cammie slid into the first two seats, left row, in first class. Bex and Grant were two rows behind them, Liz and Jonas sat in the back of the middle row, and Macey and Nick sat together in the middle of the third row.

"She seemed nice..." Zach whispered to Cammie.

"She is... don't get suspicious of her." Cammie snapped.

"I'm not!" Zach said offensively, putting his hands up as if he surrendered. Behind them Bex rubbed her eyes and rested her head lightly on Grant's chest.

"What are you doing?" Grant asked curiously.

"I'm going to sleep. I've seen this is how they do this in the movies!" Bex laughed.

"So now we're a movie couple?" Grant asked astonished.

"Not exactly... unless your Taylor Lautner and have a six pack." Bex laughed.

"Oh, so now your comparing me to... Taylor Launter is it?" Grant snapped.

"Not at all!" Bex giggled. Grant rolled his eyes and laid back, letting Bex carefully place her head on his chest again. The creases of Bex's mouth curved upwards and her red lipstick formed a petite smile. Grant lightly tapped her on the lips and she drifted off to sleep.

It had been exactly 2:34:25 since the plane took off and Liz was doing crossword puzzles as Jonas hacked into some places on his computer.

"You think we'll find some important files about maybe Cammie's dad or her?" Liz casually asked Jonas.

"Maybe..." Jonas replied not paying that much attention to her question. He was too busy hacking through the Blackthorne Academy's firewall so he could see his files.

"What are you trying to hack into this time?" Liz peeked over.

"Blackthrone?" Liz yelled. Macey, Nick, Zach, and Cammie (Bex didn't because she was asleep) snapped their heads over in their direction and glared at the two.

"Close it!" Nick mouthed. Jonas sighed and pressed the off button on the laptop, watching the firewall he had been working 2:35:12 on. The screen turned black and his reflection and Liz's shone off the screen.

"Awww! We look so cute together!" Liz giggled.

"Cute?" Jonas asked. Liz nodded happily.

"Why cute? Why not great or stunning... anything but cute..." Jonas sighed. Liz scooted around in her seat and crossed her arms before going back to her crossword puzzles. To Liz and Jonas' right Macey and Nick were whispering about Macey's fathers job and about how annoying Preston was. She didn't want to admit she liked Preston just a smidgen because she was hoping Nick liked her too. Macey almost had a heart attack when the flight attendant accidently accidently spilled a "Coach Passengers" apple juice on Nick.

"Oh... my... god!" Macey screamed.

"It's ruined!" Nick spoke astonished.

"It is! Your outfits all wet! And it smells like apples!" Macey cried.

"No, this is ruined..." Nick showed a dripping card that was falling apart.

"Was that for... me?" Macey grinned.

"I was planning on it." Nick smiled.

"Where and when did you get that?" Macey asked.

"I'm a spy..." Nick smirked.

"But how! You were with me the whole time!" Macey said confused.

"You know when you went to pick up the COMs items and stuff by security? I quickly slipped off to one of those necessities stores and picked this up for you." Nick smiled.

"How sweet!" Macey hugged the wet Nick.

"Ooops..." Macey sighed.

"A little club soda will get the stains out..." Nick smirked.

"You should join the fashion industry someday." Macey giggled.

"Spy." Nick replied.

After hours of sleeping and boredom, the flights attendants happily announced that the plane would be landing in London in less than 15 minutes.

"Cammie…wake up!" Zach shook Cammie a little. Cammie was having a nightmare… the Circle was after her. They had already killed everyone else. Cammie was running…running…running… as fast as she could, but her feet took her nowhere. They were gaining on her.

"No! No! Stay away!" Cammie cried. The Circle caught up to her eventually and she began throwing punches and kicks. A hard punch to the attacker on her right, a kick to the head of the attacker to her left. Both masked men lay unconscious on the floor and in the middle stood Zach's mother.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?" Cammie cried.

"I want to kill you!" she screamed.

"Why?" Cammie begged.

"You can ask your father… no wait! He's dead! Because of us!" she screamed and faded away. All of a sudden, Cammie's father stood in front of her.

"Dad?" Cammie cried.

"Cammie! Oh my Cammie!" her father began to cry and ran up to her. Cammie squeezed him tight and cried even more. Her father squeezed too, but did not let go. He put on more pressure, more pressure, more pressure.

"Dad! I can't breathe!" Cammie whimpered. Cammie's father disappeared and now squeezing her to death was Zach's mother.

"I warned you!" she yelled.

"No! NO! NO!" Cammie screamed then jolted forward. She began crying heavily. Zach wrapped his arms around her and she quickly pulled away. A flight attendant ran over to check on her.

"Is she okay?" she asked.

"Yes, it must've been a bad dream." Zach tried to smile. The flight attendant walked away and Cammie burrowed her head in his arms.

"My father…dead…your mother…out to kill me." Cammie whimpered.

"Cammie it was only a dream. Everything will be alright." Zach comforted.

The plane landed 8 minutes and 24.8 second later in London airport. Bex was the first to run off the plane, being so excited to have come back to England. Grant warned her to calm down or people might get suspicious. Liz, Jonas, Macey, Bex, and Zach all walked next to Cammie as she explained her dream. They all comforted her, and assured her that no one was going to her hurt then all walked off to "Customs" separately. Luckily in the London airport, they did not check carry-on items, but only suitcases so Cammie and Zach didn't have to pull something off. The group split up in their "couple" pairs after receiving their luggage, and each took a different cab to the same hotel.

"Ms. Elizabeth Parker, welcome back to London!" the cab driver smiled.

"Thank you!" Bex chimed.

"Where to? Your house? Hotel?" the cab driver asked.

"Marriott hotel." Grant spoke.

"Okay... so Ms. Parker, where do your parents live?" the cabbie man asked.

"Ummm..." Bex couldn't really say where they lived because of the fact that they were spies.

"They live in Birmingham!" Bex shot out.

"Then why visited London?" the cabbie asked.

"My aunt and uncle live here and I wanted to take Michael along." Bex sighed with relief.

"Ahh... I see...how nice Ms. Parker...or should I say Ms. Baxter."

**Who's the Cab Driver? Another Cliffhanger? I know, I'm pretty mean... teehee... what will happen to Bex and Grant? Or should I say Elizabeth and Michael? Stay tuned to find out!**


	11. Chapter 11

**So you were just left off at a CLIFFHANGER! So, who is the Cab Driver? You're about to find out.**

**Disclaimer- Every time I write this, I get more depressed to know that I still don't own the Gallagher Girls series :(**

"Oh my-" Bex was stopped short by the car coming to a quick halt.

"Here's your stop... you two don't repeat that you saw me to anyone and you will remain alive..." Mr. Heckler spoke sternly.

"Yes sir..." Grant said disappointed.

"How did you know?" Bex frowned.

"I saw the boys in the woods one day... had a feeling they were planning on coming here when I saw they used the school computers to do research on the Circle and the Big Ben." Mr. Heckler winked and Grant.

"Oh..." Grant sighed.

"Nice going! Your lucky that wasn't a CIA agent... or Mrs. Morgan!" Bex yelled.

"Good luck." Mr. Heckler spoke and opened the door for the two children. They took their luggage and trudged into the hotel as if nothing had happened.

Macey, Nick, Cammie, Zach, Jonas, and Liz had already made it there before them and all sat with their partners in different parts of the lobby and pretended not to know each other. Cammie and Zach read the newspaper together, Jonas and Liz were both peering on their computers, reading something, and Macey was working on getting the stain out of their clothing. Bex pointed quickly to Macey and Nick and Grant laughed softly. The two checked in and gave the all clear sign to everyone else. They all made sure their rooms were next to each others.

"What took you so long?" Liz asked.

"Oh, Cabbie was talking to me about ummm..." Bex froze.

"About the local news!" Grant finished.

"Thanks..." Bex muttered.

"Mitchell, we should go change and unpack!" Macey smiled, linking her arm around Nick's.

"Absolutely, Ms. Brunets!" Nick smiled, acting as though he was only Macey's photographer and colleague. The two slightly waved farewell to everyone and entered their room.

"Don't you think it's getting late, Alice?" Zach asked.

"Oh yes Jake! Oh my! It's 10:45!" Cammie rushed into their room.

Liz, Jonas, Bex, and Grant stood with blank faces in the hallway, holding a suitcase each. Jonas went to open the room, but didn't realize Liz was leaning against the door and she fell in, her heavily packed suitcase falling on top of her.

"OWWWW! ANDREW!" Liz cried. Macey, Nick, Zach, and Cammie ran out of their rooms and saw Jonas and Grant picking up the suitcase off of Liz and Bex helping her up. Liz had a small cut near her upper right eyelid and a few scraped knees but just trudged into her room slamming the door behind her.

"Christina love! Let me in please! I'm sorry! I have both of our suitcases!" Jonas screamed.

"Sorry dude!" Grant laughed and everyone returned to their rooms, leaving Jonas alone in the hallway, heaving up two very heavy suitcases.

"Great!" Jonas sighed and sat upon both of them. Macey who had been watching through the door peephole ran into the hallway, slapping Jonas on the arm and throwing him off of Liz's suitcase.

"If you wrinkled those clothes I swear!" Macey screamed. She thrust open the suitcase to see that the clothes were not wrinkled at all.

"Oops... sorry!" Macey smiled and ran back into her room.

"You can come in..." Liz sighed opening the door.

"Thank you!" Jonas took a deep breath, and rolled the suitcases in. Liz grunted as Jonas walked into the bathroom and took out his first-aid kit.

"Come sit..." Jonas patted the floor next to him. Liz sighed and crossed her legs on the ground as Jonas cleaned the cut on her forehead.

"I'm so sorry Liz!" Jonas pleaded.

"It's Christina." Liz moaned.

"Right..." Jonas rolled his eyes while stitching up the cut. Liz winced a little when Jonas realized he forgot to numb her forehead.

"Oopsy-daisy?" Jonas laughed and Liz playfully elbowed him.

"You can't steal my catch phrase!" Liz giggled.

"Good night, Gallagher Girl." Zach smiled kissing Cammie's forehead.

"It's Alice and I'll take the bed tonight. You can take the couch bed." Cammie said pointing.

"I was hoping...never mind..." Zach said disappointed. He trudged over to the couch and laid down as Cammie switched off the light switch.

"Alice?"

"Yes Jake?

"Please don't have any more nightmares. Think of good thoughts." Zach smiled.

"Will do... good night." Cammie grinned.

"Sweet dreams." Zach smirked.

The next morning the eight kids scattered around the outside of the hotel, talking quietly through COMs units. Today was the day. Today was the day...they would find the Circle.

"Sorry Alicia." Cammie shrugged.

"It's okay... these outfits are better!" Macey grinned. Each person wore a special outfit that the one and only Macey McHenry put together. Each person had a spy gadget, either consisting of recording devices, weapons, or gadgets in some item they were wearing. Zach and Cammie took a tour bus and got off once they reached the Big Ben, Nick and Macey walked to the Big Ben, pretending to take pictures and model. Bex and Grant took the subway, like every other person that lived in London did, and Liz and Jonas took a simple cab over. Although all meeting at a different time frame from each other, they all met at the same place. At the back of the Big Ben.

"According to my research there is a secret passageway down to the Circle's hideout in both the Men's and Women's bathrooms." Jonas quietly explained.

"How do we get down there and where is it?" Bex asked.

"In the third stall from the door in each bathroom there is a small button in the middle of the two toilet paper suspenders. If you press it, a keypad will come up... type in 53901 and you will plummet down into the COC's hideout!" Nick spoke.

"Okay! I'm guessing we have to go one at a time?" Macey giggled.

"Yes..." Grant rolled his eyes. The girls and guys split up and each walked into the appropriate bathroom. First, Cammie went into the stall first doing exactly as Jonas and Nick explained and soon found herself flying through the air, plummeting down towards a dirt floor. She landed with a thud and quickly ran behind a wall, waiting for everyone else. Appearing after her was Jonas, Macey, Nick, Bex, Liz, and then Zach. When they all were down there they stared at all of the computers, technology, and filing cabinets in sight. Only a few men passed by and each time the eight kids pressed themselves behind a wall until it was all clear.

"What are we looking for first?" Liz asked.

"The files..." Cammie sighed.

"Files?" Liz said confused.

"Yes files... but where would they be?" Cammie frustratingly spoke.

"Well there's a bunch of filing cabinets... they have to be somewhere." Grant shrugged.

"Okay... everyone take a cabinet, if you find any to do with any of us or our parents, take it out." Cammie smiled. The eight kids each ran to a different filing cabinet, searching for a file that struck their thought.

Zach was at the smallest cabinet. There was one big folder inside of it, and inside of the big folder contained smaller ones.

"I...uh...I got it." Zach smirked.

"What do you mean by you got it?" Bex screamed.

"Cameron Morgan, Zachary Goode, Jonas, Nick, Macey McHenry, Rebecca Baxter, Elizabeth Sutton, Grant, Joe Solomon, Rachel Morgan...and...Matthew Morgan..." Zach gasped. Cammie gasped. Everyone gasped. And then... a familiar voice to Zach and Cammie gasped. All of a sudden... everything went black...

**THIS HAS TO BE THE BIGGEST CLIFFHANGER YET! SO, WHAT HAPPENED? WHAT WENT BLACK? WHO'S VOICE WAS THAT? You'll have to stay tuned to find out my wonderful fans! MWAHAHAHA! Trust me, I post fast so you won't be waiting that long! PLUS GOODE, BAD? TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! I always Luv REVIEWS! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12! You're probably thinking OMG! It's been 25 minutes since she wrote the the last chapter! I couldn't leave you hanging with such a HUGE cliffhanger! SO HERE IS THE AMAZING CHAPTER 12! ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer- Don't even ask...answered that question 25 minutes ago... **

Heavy black smoke filled the underground hideout. Filing cabinets had fallen to the ground, other chairs and furniture items were thrown into pieces and the eight kids were thrown to various parts of the now collapsing hideout. Bex, Jonas, Liz, and Nick were thrown into the walls; Macey and Zach were thrown into the filing cabinets; and Cammie and Grant flew across the room. The explosion shook the room knocking almost everyone unconscious. Where it came from... no one knew. Who was okay... no one knew. Who planted the bomb... no one knew. The smoke began to drift outwards revealing everyone moaning and bleeding, screaming for each other. Zach was the first one to pull himself up. He ran over to Cammie and scooped her up. She wobbled for a couple of seconds but then ran to help her friends. They soon collected everyone though the only ones unconscious were Liz and Grant. Jonas cradled Liz in his arms tightly rubbed her head. Zach and Nick carried Grant in a log position, one taking his head the other taking his feet.

"Where's the exit?" Cammie coughed.

"I can't see anything!" Macey cried. She fell to the floor and held her head screaming. Bex ran over to her and helped her up. Blood slowly drifted down Bex's head a plopped on the ground, creating a small puddle. Everyone was badly injured and they needed to get out before any henchmen came.

"Guys... look! The explosion gave us an exit!" Jonas tried pointed with Liz in his arms to a medium sized crease in the wall. Just a little light shone through, and the six kids all limped and struggled over to it. As they stepped into the fresh air, they all gasped for clean air and Bex began to cry. The amazing Big Ben was bursting into flames and there were over 50 fire trucks and 20 ambulances rushing to the scene. Nick, Zach, and Jonas carefully put Grant and Liz by the almost unconscious Bex, Macey and Cammie as they ran to get help. A few minutes later Cammie could see stretchers being rolled over to them, but she could not see Jonas, Grant, and Zach.

"They're safe..." Cammie whimpered before passing out.

**Cammie's P.O.V.**

I eyes fluttered open and in front of me stood Zach. His image was blurry but I could tell it was him by his charming voice calmly speaking to me.

"Cammie! I'm so glad you're okay!" Zach cried. I had become more awake to realize Zach had stitches on the top of his head, and a sling around his right arm. He had not been injured badly but with the previous pain of having been shot, I could tell he was feeling severe pain.

"Zach..." I whimpered.

"Cammie... you're so lucky. You broke three ribs, you have a broken nose, stitches on your lip, and a sprained wrist." Zach cried.

"How is everyone else?" I asked.

"Some are fine... some are not doing so well. Jonas only has a sprained ankle and a bruised rib. Nick has a broken finger, stitches above his left eye, and a broken nose. Grant has a gash on the back of his head and he broke his left leg from being thrown into the cabinets. Macey is having an eye wash now and one of her ear drums were blown but the doctors think it will be okay. She also broke her wrist but she should be fine. Bex right now if refusing treatment but they won't listen to her because she has a huge gash on her leg and a broken nose. Poor Liz... she hasn't waken up yet... she hit her head hard. She has a dislocated shoulder, and broken ankle, four broken ribs, and a cut on her forehead." Zach frowned. Hearing of all of my friends injuries made me cry. I sobbed... tears streaked down my face as if a river, and my eyes began to sting.

"Do you know who set the bomb?" I asked.

"My mother...she's the one... I think she's dead." Zach sighed.

"I'm...so...sorry." I managed to say.

"Don't be... she deserves to be dead." Zach ground his teeth.

"The files?" I sighed.

"They're a little burnt but Jonas managed to slip them in his shirt. They're safe." Zach smiled for the first time.

"Uh oh..." I looked through the glass doors and saw my mom sobbing into Mr. Solomon's shoulder.

"I'm dead...we're dead." I felt ashamed. My mother looked up and saw I was awake. She ran through the door and grabbed me tight. Zach slipped out of the room quickly and Mr. Solomon grabbed his shoulder. He winced a little.

"MOM! My ribs..." I whimpered.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" she cried pulling away a little.

"Mom...I'm so sorry...I should've listened to you..." I felt ashamed.

"You don't know how lucky you and your friends are to be alive. I know you did it for a purpose but as I told you it was too dangerous. When you all get out of this hospital, you are in SO much trouble." she cried.

"I know... have you spoken to them?" I sadly asked.

"Yes, everyone except Liz. She better wake up. She is in this condition because of you!" my mother scolded.

"I realize that... we got the files..." I tried to smile.

"I know... that's the least of my worries right now. The Big Ben... it's destroyed. Mr. and Mrs. Baxter...they're furious. Mr. and Mrs. McHenry... I'm too scared to hear their reaction. Liz's parents are devastated." she cried.

I winced with pain a little and she hugged me loosely again. My watery eyes peered into hers and her red eyes met with mine.

"Dad...his file...it's in there..." I whispered.

"I know." she answered.

Mr. Solomon walked in slowly and didn't say anything to me. I could tell he would not forgive me for what I had done. He whispered to my mom who ran out of the room immediately.

"MOM! What's wrong?" I yelled.

"IT'S LIZ! SHE'S SEIZING!" my mom cried. She disappeared into the hospital and I began to scream.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" I began to hyperventilate. Mr. Solomon held me down as I struggled to breathe.

"Nurse! I need some painkillers here! She's hyperventilating! She's freaking out!" Mr. Solomon yelled.

The nurse quickly ran in and I tried to refuse the painkillers while struggling to breathe.

"NO I HAVE TO SEE LIZ!" I cried before I slowly blacked out...everything became black.

**ANOTHER HUGE CLIFFHANGER! YOU PROBABLY HATE ME RIGHT NOW! SO WHAT HAPPENED TO LIZ! YOU'LL HAVE TO STAY TUNED TO FIND OUT! AS YOU FOUND OUT BEFORE WITH THE LAST CHAPTER, THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL COME OUT VERY SOON! So Goode, bad, luv, hate? Please review! I love hearing from the best fans ever! :D TA TA FOR NOW! (TTFN!) :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here it is! Chapter Thirteen! You will now find out if Liz is okay or not! I recently got a review asking if this story was almost over because they didn't want it to be... IT'S NOT EVEN CLOSE TO BEING FINISHED! I hope you're happy about that :)! So ENJOY!**

Disclaimer- I don't even understand why I have to keep writing this... I DON'T OWN THE GALLAGHER GIRLS SERIES! CRIES :'( :'(!

** Bex's P.O.V.**

Macey and I nervously stood by Liz's beside watching her shake upon the bed top and many CIA doctors surrounded her giving her medications and all of us prayed the seizures would stop. Jonas was freaking out too much so they wouldn't let him in. Macey and I had to hold back our tears the best we could in order to be let in. Cammie was out cold and Zach waited with her until the meds wore off. Grant was still being sewn up while Nick waited with him and Mrs. Morgan was to hysterical to even be near the room so she waited on the other side of the ER with Mr. Solomon.

I knew when my parents got here, I would be in HUGE trouble. Although, all that I cared about was Liz...Liz...Liz...

"LIZ! YOU WILL SURVIVE! YOU WILL STOP SEIZING! YOU WILL WAKE UP NOW!" I cried just a little but said it fiercely.

"LIZ! PLEASE! WAKE UP! PLEASE STOP SHAKING! I'M BEGGING YOU!" Macey screamed. It's like our words somehow transfered into Liz's body because all of a sudden she stopped seizing... she woke up. Her eyelids slowly began to open and she tried to say something but nothing came out.

"LIZ!" Macey and I both cried in unison.

Jonas ran in frantically grabbing her and hugging her tight. Liz winced a lot with pain and Jonas apologized then kissed her on the lips.

"I'm so glad you survived!" Jonas cried.

"I'm okay..." Liz hoarsely whispered. I was astonished...I was amazed...she just woke up...she just stopped seizing...

"Liz... you were just having a seizure. Before that you were in a coma. Do you realize once Macey and I pleaded for you to stop seizing and wake up... you did?" I asked astonished.

"She's not joking..." Macey laughed.

"It felt like my body began to slow down... I thought I was going to die... but then something just clicked off and I was able to open my eyes, I was able to stop shaking." Liz whimpered smiling.

"We're so glad you're okay!" Nick and Grant smiled running in. Mrs. Morgan and Mr. Solomon noticed Liz was okay and rushed in as fast as they could.

"OH LIZ!" Mrs. Morgan screamed and cried. Mr. Solomon, not having her as his own student but knowing her because of who she is comforted her carefully.

"So, when am I out of this place?" Liz asked curiously as a smiling nurse walked in.

"You will probably all be in the hospital for another week and you Liz will be in a wheelchair for your injuries for 2 months." the nurse sighed.

"TWO MONTHS! THAT'S ABSURD!" Liz erupted.

"Honey, it's not like your athletic or anything like that!" Jonas laughed.

"How rude! You know you're a nerd too and since you have a sprained ankle, you will be on crutches! HA!" Liz laughed. Everyone else, including the nurse began to laugh with her.

"Ahhhh... Nerd love!" Macey mocked. It was so happy in the room especially because everyone was okay. It was obvious Mrs. Morgan and Mr. Solomon would definitely punish us for sneaking away and stuff and of course our parents, but right now they were too happy that we were all alive. Just five minutes later Zach approached Liz's room with Cammie in a wheelchair, a huge grin was planted on her face.

"LIZ! You're okay!" Cammie cried. Macey playfully grunted and Cammie looked towards her.

"Your all okay!" Cammie smiled.

"Yes we are... except for the fact that we'll be all bandaged and bruised for quite a while..." Nick shrugged.

"So... did we maintain the files?" Liz asked happily.

"Yes, you did." Mr. Solomon spoke.

"But... you can look at them when your okay and on one condition..." Mrs. Morgan added.

"Which is?" Grant impatiently asked.

"You NEVER do that again... never run away...never go after the Circle!" Mrs. Morgan enforced.

"Yes mam..." everyone said in unison except for Cammie who said, "Yes mom...". Everyone had calmed down until I saw two very angry looking people rush into the room.

"REBECCA BAXTER! YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!"

"Crap..."

**OOOOOOOO! You all probably know already who that is but if you don't! I'll keep quiet! Goode, Bad...? Luv, Hate...? What do you think? PLEASE REVIEW! I luv hearing from my fans! I have officially received my 50th review! WOO HOO! Personally achievement! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Here is Chapter Fourteen! I'm sorry you had to wait a full weekend (totally not like me!) I was so busy with schoolwork and dance i haven't been able to work on this story! So, it's time to find out who said that to Bex! This is a pretty short chapter! It is a lot of Macey's P.O.V. so I hope you enjoy!**

"Rebecca! What do you think you were doing! You almost killed yourself!" Mrs. Baxter yelled.

"Not only did you and your friends hurt yourselves, you blew up the BIG BEN!" Mr. Baxter screamed.

"Mom...Dad... I can explain..." I exclaimed.

**Macey's P.O.V.**

Poor Bex... I had to watch her parents yell at her... my parents would probably get angry but please, they'll never come to scold me. They're to busy helping my dad's campaign that they would probably not even care. Sometimes I wish I had parents like Bex's and Cammie's. I feel even worse for Zach. His mom is probably dead, she tried to kill us... well mostly Cammie and Mr. Solomon and she probably set off that explosion in the first place.

"Mom, Dad, we had to do this! You don't understand!" Bex argued.

I felt so bad. I couldn't watch Bex get all of the faults while we just stood here... well in Liz and Cammie's case sat there.

"Mr. and Mrs. Baxter, we did this because... well Zach's mom and the Circle need to pay for what they did..." I spoke up. I felt like I needed to.

"Because you are all still alive and you managed to save the files, which will lead us to the mystery of Matthew Morgan... we will let it slide. But you will all be under severe surveillance." Mrs. Baxter spoke.

"You will also only be able to read the files when you are all together." Mrs. Morgan spoke.

"Fine with us!" Cammie rushed in.

"Yep! That's okay..." Jonas grunted.

"Then you should all rest..." Mr. Solomon smirked and called five nurses in.

"Please escort these five children to their hospital rooms." Mr. Solomon smiled.

"Yes sir." one of the nurses spoke. One took Cammie's wheelchair and began to take her away from Zach. Zach groaned and limped over to her and kissed her on the cheek. Everyone but ME awww-ed. Why didn't I awww? I was jealous... I want a boyfriend... If only Nick would realize I LIKE HIM! My thoughts were erupted by a nurse shaking me gently and then sticking a flashlight in my eye. I jumped back a little a curiously looked at her.

"I thought you blacked out. Everyone left." the nurse smiled at me. It was true... everyone was escorted out... including the adults. I glanced over to Liz and realized she had been put to sleep. I shrugged and let the nurse lead me to my room.

**Poor Macey... will Nick ask her out? What do you think? So, Goode, Bad...Luv, Hate? What do you think? Please review! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here it is! Chapter Fifteen! Yes! After a weekend without updating at all (I'm still disappointed with myself) I have updated for you twice in a day! *Does happy dance!* I'm back in my old groove! Last chapter was short, yes very short... but this one is pretty long and very funny! Along with a bit romantic! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Disclaimer- *Cries*... Oh stop it! DON'T REMIND ME OF IT! I STILL DON'T OWN THE GALLAGHER GIRLS SERIES! *CRIES HYSTERICALLY*

**WELL ENJOY! :D (Btw, did anyone know that in Spanish, "Bondigas" meant meatballs? I know it's random but in Spanish class today someone asked, "Son las esta bondigas en el banyo?" which means..."are there meatballs in the bathroom?" lol i just had to ask if anyone knew what it meant! It was a pretty funny story... sorry if you get it or think it was funny :() Anyways... oh just get to the story already is what you're thinking... HERE IT IS! (it's about time!)**

Exactly a week later Cammie, Macey, Liz, and Bex laid sprawled out on their beds. Cammie put a pillow under Liz's leg to keep it elevated and her wrist was secured with a bright blue cast. Bex was still refusing treatment when she returned to her room that day but after they snuck pain killers into her, her parents made them sew up the gash on her leg and put something over her nose. Macey took pictures of her beautiful "bedazzled" pink cast. Of course, because Bex was the only one without a cast or brace on their arms so she got the privilege of using a bedazzler on Macey's cast.

"Would you stop taking pictures of your arm?" Bex asked annoyed.

"Honestly, you did a great job Bex!" Macey smiled.

"Well thanks...I guess..." Bex shrugged. Cammie and Liz giggled as they all changed into their pajamas. Cammie sat on her bed struggling to try and place her bunny slippers on her feet with a brace on her arm.

"It's hot in here... Bex can you open the window?" Liz smiled sweetly.

"I guess I'm your maid until you all get those things off your arms?" Bex asked. Macey nodded and laughed as Bex trudged over to the window that was next to Cammie's bed.

"Excuse me!" Bex spoke pushing Cammie over a little. She opened the heavy window and as she was about to hop off the bed, she knocked into Cammie who dropped one of her bunny slippers out the window.

"BEX!" Cammie cried peering out the window. Liz beckoned Macey to fetch her wheelchair for her and then hauled herself into it. Liz wheeled herself over to her closet and pulled out a fishing rod.

"This should do it!" Liz smiled.

"Are you sure?" Cammie groaned.

"ARE YOU DOUBTING ME? THE ONE AND ONLY AND AMAZING LIZ?" Liz yelled offended.

"Of course not..." Cammie replied.

"Bex you get to do it!" Macey glared.

"FINE!" Bex stomped over to Cammie's bedside and peered down the window. She sighed and swung the fishing rod backwards, but too far.

"OW!" Macey cried rubbing her eye.

"THAT WAS A MOVE I WOULD MAKE! DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT SAYING IT-" Liz laughed.

"Oopsy- daisy! My bad!" Bex laughed. Liz made a fist with her other hand and shot Bex a death glare.

"Would you two stop it and Bex, GET MY SLIPPER!" Cammie yelled.

"Is my eye scratched?" Macey asked walking over to her make-up vanity.

"It's fine..." Bex groaned attempting to throw down the line again. This time it traveled down the side of the brick wall, without hitting anyone in the eye. It crept slowly down the wall and Bex hoped the security cameras wouldn't catch it. It's not like it would get them in trouble but it would be humiliating for the security guards to see a girl in her pajamas trying to retrieve a bunny slipper that fell out of their window with a fishing rod. Macey sat at her vanity applying make-up and concealer to the little cut that was under her eye.

"Macey, it's not even that bad!" Liz laughed.

"MY SKIN IS NOT FLAWLESS ANYMORE! NOW NICK WILL NEVER LIKE ME!" Macey cried.

"So you do like Nick!" Bex laughed. Macey froze and turned around.

"How do you know?" Macey asked suspiciously.

"Duh, she's a spy." the voice did not come from a girl... but it was much deeper and fainter. Although it seemed familiar to the four girls.

"Darling... I think everyone knows..." the voice spoke again.

"WHO IS THAT!" Macey screamed.

"We have got to be the worst spies ever..." Cammie frowned.

"Why?" Liz cried.

"Look..." Cammie sadly pointed to a miniature surveillance camera hidden in a jewel on Macey's vanity.

"Jonas..." Liz gritted through her teeth.

"Hello darling!" Jonas said happily.

"YOU-YOU!" Liz screamed.

"YOU'RE SPYING ON US!" Macey yelled.

"We're making sure you're safe..." Nick spoke.

"NICK! DID YOU HEAR EVERYTHING?" Macey cried.

"Do you want me to be honest?" Nick asked. Silence filled the room... Macey hung her head and Bex almost dropped the fishing rod, but Cammie caught it.

"Yes..." Nick smiled.

"Well, do you like me back?" Macey cried.

"Of course!" Nick laughed. All of the girls awww-ed and Macey tried clapping.

"I was waiting for that moment!" Macey smiled.

"Now stop spying on us! Some things are censored!" Cammie yelled then laughed.

"Got it..." Jonas laughed then turned the camera off.

"I wonder where Zach and Grant were at the time..." Bex sighed. She hooked onto the slipper and the corners of her mouth turned upwards from her frown. Just as she was about to reel it up a dark figure grabbed the slipper and began to run with it. Another figure followed slowly.

"Ummm... Cammie..." Bex began.

"Where's my slipper?" Cammie cried.

"Well... what if I told you if two dark figures stole it?" Bex shrugged.

"WHAT?" Cammie screamed.

"BOYS TURN ON THE CAMERA!" Liz cried. All of a sudden they heard voices coming from the other side of the camera.

"You didn't turn it off!" Macey scolded.

"Oh... whoops..." Jonas tried to hold back his laughter. Liz knew that he's too smart to leave it on.

"Liar!" Liz yelled.

"Where's my slipper?" Cammie yelled angrily.

"How are we supposed to know? We're all the way at Blackthorne!" Nick yelled.

"But-" Bex dropped the fishing pole at the bottom of the bed and looked into the camera. She peered closer into it, hoping she would aggravate the guys.

"HEY! MOVE IT!" Jonas yelled.

"NOT UNTIL WE GET ANSWERS!" Bex fought.

"Honestly! We don't know!" Nick sounded offended.

"But we do..." a voice came from outside the window.

"That voice sounds like Grants..." Liz suggested.

"Hey Gallagher Girl!" a voice called.

"Zach? Grant?" Cammie called peeking over the window. She realized it must've been Zach who stole the slipper and ran because his leg was fine and Grant must've been the slow one since he was on crutches.

"WHY? I was so close!" Bex yelled down.

"Just to taunt you girls... we had no intention of stealing it in the first place... we just came to check on you!" Grant smiled.

"Were you in on this?" Liz asked angrily to the camera.

"NO WAY! LIZ! HOW COULD YOU ACCUSE ME?" Jonas sounded upset, but in a faking matter.

"Sorry... I'm not right all of the time..." "Liz's eyes began to water up and small tears trickled down her tan face.

"Could Cammie have her slipper back?" Macey asked rudely.

"Ahem..." Zach smirked.

"Please!" Macey crossed her arms tightly. Zach placed the slipper on the ground and Bex carefully threw the line over to retrieve it.

"You know you're both going to be in big trouble if the security guards see you... how did you escape Blackthorne and get here anyway?" Bex asked curiously.

"Spies..." Zach smirked and pointed to himself. Cammie rolled her eyes and carefully flopped on her bed as Bex threw the slipper on top of her.

"Yay! But it's all muddy!" Cammie frowned then laughed. Grant shrugged and Zach glared at him.

"Sorry... Zach threw it off to me and when I caught it, I kinda fell off my crutches..." Grant said embarrassed.

"Awww... he's not perfect!" Bex laughed and slammed the window shut. The four girls heard faint yelling from outside the window and they all began to laugh.

"Boys..." Macey laughed as she rolled her eyes.

"HELLO? We're still here!" Nick called out.

"Oh right... well... we're tired... we need some rest because we start classes again tomorrow..." Liz spoke and the guys obviously believed her because well she was the genius.

"Oh fine... have a good sleep babe..." Jonas spoke flirty.

"Thanks!" Liz attempted to clap.

"Ahhhh... nerd love! How sweet!" Macey chimed and Liz covered her head with a pillow.

"Get a great beauty sleep hun. Although you really don't need it." Nick laughed and winked at Jonas in their room.

"Bye guys... you better turn it off... or Liz is destroying it!" Cammie scolded.

"Oh I will!" Liz smiled evilly.

"YOU WOULDN'T!" Jonas cried.

"I WOULD!" Liz yelled.

"O-O-O! Feisty!" Bex laughed and then the room became silent. The four girls crawled into their beds and wrapped their blankets around them. Zach and Grant made their way home and Nick and Jonas shut off the camera. The four girls eventually drifted off into a deep...peaceful... sleep...UNTIL!...

**CLIFFHANGER! I think I'm getting pretty good at it! So, Goode...Bad? Love... Hate? Tell me what you think my AMAZING FANS! Also, I have a special request... what do you think the funniest part of this whole story... or chapter was? What do you think the most romantic part of this whole story... or chapter was? Please tell me! I would love to know! Thanks! And I will update A.S.A.P.!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Here is Chapter Sixteen! I left you on a CLIFFHANGER before! Oh evil me! Well now here is the answer to that cliffhanger! So I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

The four girls eventually drifted off into a deep...peaceful... sleep...until...

A shrill beeping rang in the four girls ears. Bursting their ear drums. Liz shot up first and scanned the room thoroughly.

"Oh no…" Liz cried. She grabbed her wheelchair and rolled over to the girls' desktop. A brief message was planted on the screen, flashing and sending that siren. _"Virus Detected"._

"NO! It can't be! There can't be any viruses! I made sure there would never be!" Liz cried. Cammie shot up and ran over to Liz. She quickly peered at the screen the went to go shake Bex and Macey awake.

"WHAT?" Macey snapped.

"Owww… my ears!" Bex complained.

"That sound is horrible!" Cammie yelled clasping her arms around her head.

"I can't hear anything…" Macey shrugged.

"How is that?" Liz cried out.

"Because some of you snore so I was smart and I bought ear plugs…" Macey smirked.

"I DON'T SNORE!" Bex shouted.

"HELLO! Virus!" Liz yelled.

"Right… wait, Liz… it looks like there's a message with the virus." Cammie explained pointing to the screen.

"I know… but I won't open it…" Liz turned away from her computer and burrowed her face in her lap. Cammie took the computer mouse and clicked on the file that contained the file.

"NOOOOOO!" Liz shot up and screamed. The file opened to a video screen and a familiar face appeared in front of the girls.

"Hello ladies... yes I'm alive. You're probably pretty surprised but yes, I was the one who planted the bomb and escaped through a secret tunnel. I bet you would love to commend me for blowing up the Big Ben. Anyway, I want those files back now! Or let's say some bad things might happen! And if you read them, you will be in even more pain then I am planning right now. You have until this Friday at exactly 5:30 PM sharp at the _Hills West_ _Hotel_ in Austin, Texas. You can bring no guardians or teachers and you must bring the four boys... including my son. And if you don't, watch out for your precious little academies. I'm warning you girls... bring those files back to me! Good-bye..." Zach's mom spoke and then the video transmission ended without the virus.

"Oh great... I thought she was dead!" Macey stomped.

"How exactly are we getting there by Friday? We all have casts and crutches and wheelchairs!" Liz sighed.

"I was going to ask what your plan was because your the smart one..." Bex laughed. Cammie sat in the black wheely chair and laid her head on the white desk. She groaned and watched the computer screen fade into a deep black.

"I can't believe this..." Cammie groaned.

"I really thought she was dead!" Macey exclaimed.

"We all did... we need to contact the guys..." Cammie sighed.

"We got the message too... and Jonas is having a panic attack even though the computer is fine..." Grant spoke through the camera.

"Hey Gallagher Girl." Zach panted. from the other side of the camera.

"What's going on in there? Why are you panting? And oh yeah... hi..." Cammie spoke.

"We're trying to get Jonas to calm down... Liz you want to give it a try?" Zach asked.

"Jonas...hun... your computer is okay! Mine is okay too! Calm down! If you don't your not getting a kiss!" Liz laughed.

"Liz?" Jonas said hoarsely.

"All better!" Liz giggled.

"I thought she was dead..." Zach moaned.

"We all did!" Nick spoke up.

"So what do we do?" Macey asked.

"We have to contact my mom and Mr. Solomon." Cammie placed her head into her folded arms and burrowed her head into the desk. All of a sudden there was a loud knock on the girls' door and they all leaped back being startled.

"Who's there?" Bex nervously asked.

"It's us..."

Bex could tell it was Mr. Solomon's voice and he was probably accompanied by Mrs. Morgan.

"Let them in..." Bex whispered to Macey who was closest to the door. Macey trudged over and gently pulled the knob revealing Mr. Solomon and Mrs. Morgan anxiously waiting to talk to the four girls... and for all they didn't know... the four guys.

"We have a problem." Mr. Solomon spoke.

"We know..." Zach's voice appeared.

"Zach? Where are you?" Mrs. Morgan asked.

"We're up here... Jonas planted a security camera in the girls' room so we can make sure none of them get hurt..." Zach explained.

"First of all... you better shut that off at times and I'm actually pretty happy because you just saved me a phone call to your school and a ride to Gallagher Academy for you boys." Mrs. Morgan explained.

"We all got the video message." Bex sighed pointing to the desktop.

"It's true. I couldn't trace it back to where it came from... it's impossible. And when I say that I mean it." Jonas explained.

"Are you sure Jonas? Let me give it a try!" Liz said happily and inched over to her laptop. She began pressing buttons quickly and clicking on things then pushed herself back of the desk and accidently fell of her wheelchair.

"Oopsy-daisy!" Liz exclaimed. Mr. Solomon and Bex helped her back into the wheelchair.

"I couldn't do it... Jonas is right!" Liz pouted.

"I think we should look at the files." Macey brought up.

"But Zach's mom said-" Cammie was cut off by Zach.

"Listen, she may be my biological mom... but I don't want to call her mom anymore. She is NOT a part of my life!" Zach yelled.

"Listen, I'm sorry... I was just inferring to who she was..." Cammie apologized. Cammie crawled over to her bed and climbed on top of it, curling her legs under the blanket. She laid back and looked at the blank, white ceiling. She imagined it of a vibrant landscape... though not a happy one. In her head images of the Big Ben blowing up and her friends in the hospital took over her mind. Tearing it and ripping it apart, it felt like her brain was going to explode. Her mind was on "Memory Overload".

"WE CAN'T LET THEM HAVE THOSE FILES!" Cammie blurted out screaming at the top of her lungs. She gripped her head and began to cry. Her mother rushed over to her and wrapped her arms softly around her.

"Cammie, it's okay." her mom whispered.

"Wait...I have a plan..." Liz smirked.

**What is Liz's plan? You'll have to stay tuned to find out! Hehe! So GOODE, BAD? LUV, HATE? Please review! I luv hearing from my amazing FANS! :D**


	17. Chapter 17

**Here is Chapter Seventeen! I just wanted to tell you all, especially the one's who asked did I copy Nick from someone else or did I make him up? I MADE NICK UP! He has the same name of the guy I like and he is very much like him! So there, now you don't have to keep questioning me on that :)! So, this chapter is very short but it's pretty funny and I hope you like it! SO ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer- :( Grrrr... I just hate writing these... it makes me mad... just reminds me of how unlucky I am not to own the Gallagher Girls series... :(**

"Wait...I have a plan..." Liz smirked.

"Of course she has a plan..." Bex mumbled.

"Please tell us... Mr. Heckler will get suspicious that we've been in our room so long." Nick sighed.

"Yeah, and I'm hungry so I would like to get to dinner..." Grant groaned.

"Would you two stop complaining and shut up? Liz supossingly has a brilliant plan!" Macey boasted.

"Go ahead Liz..." Mr. Solomon beckoned.

"Okay... well I've been working on this device that is not a scanner but a holograph scanner so we can scan the every file without them getting damaged or looking like we touched or opened them... oh yeah it could scan them inside and out and then we can look inside them as it's hologram!" Liz clapped for herself.

"I believe she deserves an A+ for the rest of the school year!" Cammie laughed.

"Yes, she does..." Mrs. Morgan smirked and Liz blushed and squealed softly.

"Liz, the question is... is it working?" Jonas asked.

"Well... I just have to do a few tests and then it should be ready!" Liz smiled.

"Brilliant." Macey applauded and gently patted Liz on the back. Never had Liz been so applauded and felt so special before. She was not very athletic and was not a super spy, but was being recognized for her smarts and plans. She was astounded and she knew that Jonas was probably very impressed with her too. Even though he probably wished that he had thought of that device before her.

"Girls, tomorrow I will let you skip your classes and you will help Liz set up her device. You boys will stay on surveillance and watch the girls. You will NOT come here!" Mrs. Morgan explained and she emphasized on the word "not".

"Gotcha..." Grant sighed and Bex fiddled around with the camera.

"NO TOUCHING!" Jonas cried out. Bex laughed and Cammie attempted dragging her off of it, but Bex threw her on the floor.

"Owww... thanks Bex!" Cammie yelled.

"No problem..." Bex laughed.

"You okay, Gallagher Girl?" Zach asked.

"I'm fine!" Cammie grunted while holding herself off and she went over to Bex and punched her playfully in the arm.

"Girls..." Mr. Solomon scolded.

"Calm down, Mr. S... we're just joking..." Bex laughed.

"I'm not Mr. S... I'm Mr. Solomon..." Mr. Solomon said angrily.

"Yes. I'm sorry." Bex giggled and Macey elbowed Cammie.

"Yes... we really need our sleep. Please go!" Cammie tried to hold back her laughter.

"Yes ladies...and gentlemen... good night." Mr. Solomon waved and then walked out. The four boys said their goodbyes and shut off the camera.

"Good night girls. Good night Cammie. I love you." Mrs. Morgan smiled and kissed Cammie on the forehead.

"I love you mom." Cammie smiled. Her mother had never said she love Cammie in public... or in a very long time. It assured Cammie that her mother would always be there for her and that everything was going to be okay. Her mom walked out and gently shut the door behind her.

"Let's get some actual sleep now!" Macey groaned, climbing under the covers and used a light compact mirror to read a "Vogue" magazine. Liz hid under her sheets and took out a flashlight to read one of her extra credit books and Bex fiddled with one of Macey's laser lipsticks. Cammie watched the night sky from her window and the many stars illuminating the sky. Each one twinkled and sparked, as if they were alive. The crescent moon floated in between the beautiful stars and Cammie gazed at them, until she heard a faint "OUCH!" from Bex's bed.

"You okay?" Cammie asked.

"Yep... Macey you can have your lipstick back!" Bex groaned and tossed it on top of Macey's sheets.

"Don't touch my stuff!" Macey yelled.

"Yeah... that was my mistake..." Bex sighed and rubbed her wrist. She crawled back into the comforts of her blankets and began to fall asleep. Cammie watched Liz and Macey eventually pass out and then she slipped quietly out of her room. Where she was going... was a secret...

**OHHHH! BIG CLIFFHANGER! HAHA EVIL MEEEE! Like I told you, short chapter! So, what did you think of this chapter...Goode, bad? Luv, hate? Please review! Once again, I luvvvvvvv hearing from my AMAZING FANS!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Here is Chapter Eighteen! I really enjoyed writing this chapter so I hope you enjoy reading it! This may be one of my favorite chapters! There is lots of ROMANCE AND DRAMA in this chapter! SO ENJOY!  
**

**Disclaimer- Grrrrrrrrrrr... I will use my amazing spy skills to hurt you if you keep on asking me if I own the Gallagher Girls series. Because honestly... I wanna own it so badly!**

Previously..."Where she was going... was a secret..."

Cammie tiptoed against the hallway and pressed her back tightly to the wall, hoping she would not be caught by the security cameras. Her hair trailed behind her and became staticy against the white molding. She quickly made her way to the kitchen and walked through, without turning the lights on.

"OW!" Cammie yelped as she banged her knee against one of the wooden tables. A small trickle of red snuck down her knee as she continued on to the back wall. She opened the secret door quickly and shut it behind her, leaving her standing in complete darkness. From her bunny slipper, she pulled out a small flashlight and turned it on, which created an orb of brightness, letting her see for over 5 feet every step she took. She carefully began to make her way through the tunnel, dodging spider webs and caving in walls. When she finally reached the outside of the tunnel, she found herself in the woods outside Gallagher Academy which was only about a 15 minute sprint from the main center of the town of Roseville.

Cammie began to sprint... she ran hard. She would not stop until she reached the town. She focused on only the path ahead of her, and made sure she was not being trailed or that someone was watching her. Her dark shadow glided across the pavement, and it cast over the various fences and buildings. If she got caught, she was in big trouble. She couldn't blow this...

Once Cammie reached the gazebo near the park in Roseville, she took out the phone her mother gave her and went into "_New Message"_. She began to scroll to Zach's contact and then typed, "_I'm here..."_. She slowly put pressure on her thumb which was on the "_Send" _button and then gently released it, and slid the phone into her other slipper. She took a seat on one of the benches in the gazebo and watched the moon illuminate the dark sky. She began to day dream and wander off in her own thoughts, until she was shaken by two strong hands grasping her shoulders.

"Hey Gallagher Girl!" Zach smirked. Cammie sharply spun around and came eye to eye with Zach. She gazed into his eyes, which sparkled in the moonlight as he gently kissed her on the forehead.

"So, why did you want me to sneak out?" Cammie asked curiously. Zach happened to slip a secret note in Cammie's slipper when he gave it back to her. It read, "_Meet me at the gazebo tonight, 11:00 PM SHARP. Don't be late... bring only your cell phone and a flashlight... be safe Gallagher Girl..."_ Cammie stared aimlessly into Zach's eyes while he reached for her hand and squeezed it tightly. Cammie smiled softly and reached into her messy bun. What may have looked like a clip to hold up Cammie's hair was really a device Liz created that had a tracking device in it.

"What's that for?" Zach asked.

"Just in case your mom ever tries to take me away... you can find me." Cammie smiled and showed the clip to Zach and then placed it back in her hair.

"So... why am I here again?" Cammie questioned.

"Right... I just wanted to tell you something..." Zach smirked.

"Yes?" Cammie awaited for her response anxiously.

"Cameron Morgan... I love you with all of my heart and I never want to lose you nor let you go. Please promise me that you will never do anything stupid or let yourself get hurt." Zach said fiercely, yet with tons of passion as he gazed into Cammie's twinkling eyes. Cammie tried not to squeal, but not only was that extremely romantic, but he didn't call her Gallagher Girl!

"I love you too... Zachary Goode..." Cammie smirked and leaned in towards Zach. She wrapped her arms around Zach's neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist. They both leaned in slowly and then their lips locked together. It lasted for exactly 1 minute and 34.6 seconds until they softly let go of each other and smiled.

"Oh...my...gosh..." Cammie grinned.

"That was pretty amazing..." Zach finished for her.

"Listen Zach, tonight was amazing but I've really got to get back to the school before I get in HUGE trouble." Cammie apologized.

"It's alright, Gallagher Girl... I'll talk with you tomorrow..." Zach smiled and then disappeared in only a matter of seconds. Cammie spun around fully but he was gone.

"Wow... he's fast..." Cammie smirked and began to jog back towards the school. If her friends found out about the events of this night... they wouldn't drop it. So Cammie had to be super secret. But it was pretty hard to do that when a familiar white van's headlights stopped short in front of Cammie, the bright headlights burning her eyes and three angry girls storming out of it.

"Oh my god. Cammie! What are you doing out here! You are so lucky this isn't your mom!" Macey screamed.

"I-I..." Cammie stuttered.

"Listen she was with me..." Zach appeared out of nowhere and scooped Cammie up. Cammie peered into his eyes and whispered thank you as he placed her feet carefully back onto the street.

"WHY?" Bex asked furiously.

"I had to give him his pain medicine... he refused it at the hospital but he really didn't want to confess to everybody he was actually in pain. So I just came to bring it to him." Cammie lied... but a very good lie because she had proof. She reached into her other slipper and took out a pill bottle. It was Zach's... she kind of stole it from him just in case something like this happened.

"How'd you get that?" Zach whispered.

"Spy." Cammie smirked and whispered.

"That's my line!" Zach whispered back.

"Why should we believe you?" Liz asked.

"Yeah, how do we know you weren't meeting tonight for a make out session?" Macey questioned.

"Macey, only you would come up with that..." Cammie laughed.

"True..." Macey sighed.

"Well now that you gave those to Zach... we need to get you back before your mom catches us!" Bex said worried and grabbed Cammie by her arms and began to pull her into the van.

"Thanks Gallagher Girl!" Zach smiled and waved to Cammie and then sprinted away.

"How did you know?" Cammie asked once they all got in the van.

"Spies..." Liz smirked and pointed to herself from the driver's seat.

"Ha ha ha..." Cammie said sarcastically and then looked sincerely at her three best friends.

"We saw you leave... but we waited until you were pretty far off until we followed you because we knew you would be looked for tailers." Bex explained.

"Oh... okay..." Cammie sighed with relief and then emotionally patted herself on the back for her wonderful backup plan and alibi. She smirked as they drove back to the academy.

"I knew he was in pain all along..." Macey laughed.

"Yeah..." Cammie responded quickly and watched the world pass her as they drove quickly back.

"You were lying..." Bex whispered to Cammie.

**So, did you like this chapter as much as I did? Goode...bad? Luv...hate? Please review! BECAUSE I LOVE HEARING FROM YOU GUYS!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Here is chapter nineteen! Sorry I couldn't update yesterday, I had a HUGE singing competition! So, here it is... how did Bex know she was lying and what will happen? Well go ahead and read! I will stop wasting your time!**

**Disclaimer- Crap! I just realized... I'm never going to own this series, am I?**

"You were lying..." Bex whispered to Cammie.

Macey parked the van in the middle of the woods and the four girl's (Bex pushing Liz's wheelchair) hurried back to their dorm room. As Macey and Liz talked to Cammie about Zach's pain, Bex remained silent, still being angry at Cammie for lying. Well, she couldn't blame Cammie... they were spies after all. Bex just couldn't figure out how Macey and Liz didn't know Cammie was lying. Once the four girls made it into their room, Cammie sadly burrowed herself under her covers and closed her eyes gently along with Macey and Liz. Bex sat up in her bed, and pressed her back into the headrest of the bed. She tilted her head back and stared blankly at the ceiling.

After staring for almost two hours, Bex slowly drifted into unconsciousness and sunk down onto her pillow.

The rising sun peeked through the window next to Cammie's bed and shown directly into Bex's face. She woke up immediately and slipped on a pair of blue fuzzy socks. She crawled out of bed and trudged over to Macey, then shook her awake.

"What?" Macey snapped and rubbing her tired eyes. She squinted at Bex who's hair was all tousled around, and her mascara ran down her cheeks.

"You look like a mess..." Macey yawned.

"Whatever!" Bex snapped annoyed.

"So what is it? You realize we don't have to go to classes today so we can stay in bed..." Macey explained.

"What about breakfast?" Bex teased.

"Whatever... just tell me what you wanted to say..." Macey said aggravated.

"Cammie lied." Bex spoke.

"Huh?" Macey yawned.

"She went to go see Zach for different purposes." Little did Bex know that Cammie had awoken too, and was listening to them speaking from under her covers. Liz was snoring under her pillows, but everyone knew she was faking. She was usually always up by 5:30 AM sharp. It was already 7:43:12 AM.

"What purposes Bex?" Macey groaned.

"You were right... make-out session..." Bex smirked.

"NO WAY!" Macey exclaimed.

"How'd you not know?" Bex asked curiously.

"I can't think straight when I'm tired..." Macey yawned.

"Really Bex?" Cammie shot up from under her bed.

"They have the right to know..." Bex explained.

"Fine... whatever you say. Can we just drop it?" Cammie snapped.

"Fine! But Liz has the right to know..." Bex said.

"Liz knows..." Liz piped up from her bed.

"We know Liz knows..." Macey rubbed her eyes.

"Oh... am I that bad at fake snoring?" Liz asked.

"Well... if you want help on doing it real well... you can ask Bex!" Macey giggled.

Bex glared at Macey and Liz grabbed her wheelchair.

"I've got to get started on my invention..." Liz explained.

"After breakfast..." Cammie groaned.

"Right..." Liz beamed.

The four girls entered the dining hall together and took a seat by the far corner of the room. They could see a sign that read, "Today's language is Dutch."

Cammie grabbed two plates of scrambled eggs, bacon, and whole wheat toast with a glass of orange juice for herself and Liz, Bex grabbed a plate of pancakes, fruit, and apple juice, and Macey being Macey took a chocolate chip muffin and a cup of coffee.

"Ik ben zo opgewonden! (I'm so excited!)" Liz exclaimed.

"Voor wat? (For what?)" Cammie asked.

"Je weet wel, om de bestanden te lezen! (You know, to read the files!)" Liz smiled.

"Oh..." Cammie laughed.

"Wat als het zegt ... je weet wel, slecht spul? (What if it says...you know, bad stuff?" Macey asked.

"Slecht materiaal? (Bad stuff?)" Bex laughed.

"Je weet wel, dingen die we niet willen horen... (You know, stuff we don't want to hear)" Macey explained.

"Oke? (Okay?)" Bex rolled her eyes. Liz quickly shoveled her food into her mouth and made everyone else too, so they can get back to their room.

"Kom op! Sneller eten! (Come on! Eat faster!)" Liz exclaimed.

"Jeetje, ik ben het eten zo snel als ik kan! (Jeez, I'm eating as fast as I can!" Macey snapped, with a mouthful of food.

"Als dit ding werkt, Liz, als het werkt ... we moeten de jongens komen hier ...(When this thing works, Liz, if it works... we have to have the guys come here...)" Cammie explained.

"Ik weet het! (I know!)" Liz chimed.

"Oh mign jeetje! Liz wil Jonas echt slecht doet niet zij zien? (Oh my gosh! Liz wants to see Jonas really bad doesn't she!)" Macey clapped. Bex laughed and began to choke on her food. Liz began to gave her the heimlich maneuver and Bex spit her food out on Tina Walters who jumped up and began crying.

"Oh mign jeetje Bex! Dat doet walgen! Wat was dat voor? (Oh my gosh Bex! That's disgusting! What was that for?)" Tina screamed and began to wipe her uniform clean.

"Tina! Het was een ongeval! Ik stikte! Ik ben droevig! (Tina! It was an accident! I was choking! I'm sorry!" Bex apologized while trying to hold back her laughter. Tina stomped off and the whole dining hall began to burst into laughter.

"Ik denk dat het tijd voor ons is om nu te gaan!" Cammie laughed.

"Gegane akkoorde!" Macey nodded and the four girls quickly left. Once they reached their room, Liz rolled over to her closet. She opened a secret compartment which revealed a couple of inventions, including a silver ball with buttons all over it.

"Is that it?" asked Bex gladly because she could speak English again.

"This is it!" Liz smiled proudly.

"Hello ladies... we're cutting classes today to watch you and make sure you stay safe in your room." Jonas said through the camera. Macey elbowed Liz and Liz winced with pain and Macey realized she elbowed Liz in what were her broken ribs.

"Ouch! Macey!" Liz cried.

"Oh my gosh! Liz, honey, are you okay?" Jonas cried.

"I'm fine..." Liz groaned.

"Okay..." Jonas sighed with relief.

"Hey Gallagher Girl." Zach spoke.

"Zachary..." Cammie smirked.

"Zach." Zach corrected.

"I was only joking!" Cammie hissed.

"I know... but I don't like being called Zachary..." Zach explained.

"Fine...snippy much." Cammie whispered under her breath.

"You whisper too loud, Cameron Morgan!" Zach laughed.

"Hey I said that to Cammie!" Bex laughed.

"Does everyone say that to me?" Cammie pouted.

"I overheard Bex say that, and I thought I could taunt you with it." Zach smirked.

"Yeah, yeah. Just let us do what we have to." Cammie smiled.

"Hello my British Bombshell! Have you started yet?" Grant asked.

"Not yet Grant, and that name was so sweet!" Bex blushed.

"Do you guys have the files with you?" Nick asked.

"Hello to you too!" Macey pouted.

"Hey Macey..." Nick rolled his eyes.

"Hi Nick!" Macey chirped.

"So?" Nick asked.

"Mrs. Morgan said that once I get this thing to work, she will get you guys to come and she will bring the files to our dorm room and we will see them together." Liz explained.

"Okay..." Grant sighed.

"We can't have you guys talking to us... we need Liz to concentrate!" Macey spoke.

"Right... we will observe." Zach sighed.

"But-" Jonas was cut off by Liz.

"I can do it without your help!" Liz groaned. Jonas remained silent and the four guys observed Liz as she worked on her invention. Cammie, Bex, and Macey handed her various tools and objects when she asked for them. All of a sudden Liz pressed a big black button and the whole room began to shake.

"What's going on?" Macey cried.

"It's not my machine! It's working fine! See!" Liz pointed to her invention and everyone could see a hologram of a homework assignment of Liz's.

"THEN WHAT'S GOING ON?" Bex cried.

**UH OH! What's that shaking! Is something bad going to happen! Well, you will have to stay tuned to find out! So goode...bad? Luv...hate? Please review! Luv hearing from my amazing fans! Also, I want to know... IF YOU WANTED ANY CHARACTER TO BE KIDNAPPED OR TORTURED...WHO WOULD IT BE? Just wondering... and btw, it can only be one of the eight kids! :D Thanks!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Here's Chapter Twenty! So, last chapter you knew there was this violent shaking and then a CLIFFHANGER! Well you're about to find out what happened afterwards! SO ENJOY!**

Disclaimer- Why do I have to continue adding this to my story? 

"I can do it without your help!" Liz groaned. Jonas remained silent and the four guys observed Liz as she worked on her invention. Cammie, Bex, and Macey handed her various tools and objects when she asked for them. All of a sudden Liz pressed a big black button and the whole room began to shake.

"What's going on?" Macey cried.

"It's not my machine! It's working fine! See!" Liz pointed to her invention and everyone could see a hologram of a homework assignment of Liz's.

"THEN WHAT'S GOING ON?" Bex cried.

Screams filled the dorm room of the four girls. The boys frantically watched them through the camera and called their names out hoping for a response. There was nothing. First the shaking, then the lights went out. The guys could then hear kicking and punching but no voices.

"Cammie, what the hell is going on in there?" Zach yelled. There was no response.

"Bex! Answer me!" Grant cried. There was no response.

"Liz, is this one of your stupid plans, because if it is... I'm going to murder you! You better not be tricking us and please answer me!" Jonas screamed. There was no response

"Mac-" Nick started but then the lights in the room turned on and the shaking stopped. Cammie was thrown against her wall, Liz was laying on the floor squeezing her invention tight, and Bex smashed into her bed. Macey was no where to be seen.

"Macey!" Cammie cried stumbling to her feet.

Bex searched the room frantically and Liz checked under the beds and out the window.

"Oh my god! Bex... Cammie!" Liz cried. Cammie and Bex leaped to Liz's side and peered out their window to see a helicopter flying away. They could see two faces peeking out of it. Zach's moms... and Macey's. Macey was unconscious and tied up and the helicopter began to levitate above the ground and begin to soar through the sky.

"NO! MACEY! NO!" Cammie cried.

"She's gone..." Bex's lips began to quiver and her eyes filled up with tears.

"WHERE IS MACEY?" Nick cried.

"They took her..." Cammie sadly said.

"HOW?" Nick yelled.

"They somehow made our room do that and they entered and started to attack us... they must have taken Macey..." Liz cried. All of a sudden the girls' door burst open and Mrs. Morgan and Mr. Solomon ran through.

"What happened?" Mrs. Morgan cried.

"They...they... they took Macey..." Bex cried.

"Oh no...no! NO!" Mrs. Morgan fell to her knees sobbing. Mr. Solomon tried to fight his anger and he picked up a COMs unit that was attached to his shirt.

"ATTENTION! WE HAVE A CODE BLACK! A CODE BLACK! MS. MCHENRY HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED BY THE CIRCLE! WE NEED A CODE BLACK!" Mr. Solomon yelled. A siren began to wail. Students ran out of their rooms and started running in different directions.

"What do we do?" Jonas cried through the camera.

"We have to save her!" Cammie cried.

"We will... by why did they want her. We have until Friday to return the files unread... and if they did know that we were reading the files off of the device Liz created... wouldn't they want to take Liz, not Macey?" Bex spoke.

"I don't know... you think they wanted to get me?" Liz cried.

"We don't know... but we need to find Macey..." Mrs. Morgan answered.

"How are we going to track her down?" Grant asked.

"Actually, I happened to place a tracking chip in each of the girls' canine teeth." Jonas smirked.

"HOW?" Bex screamed disgusted.

"Knock-out gas…" Jonas laughed.

"WHEN?" Bex asked annoyed.

"When you were back at Blackthorne, I happened to slip it to you while you were all still sleeping so you would wake up at a normal time." Jonas answered. Bex growled lowly and Cammie pushed her down onto the bed.

"You know what Bex? Right now that is a good thing because we need to track down Macey." Cammie explained. Bex sighed and Cammie rubbed her shoulder. She could tell Bex was really broken down about Macey missing.

"I hope she's okay…" Liz bit her lip.

"Liz, if they lay a hand on her… just because she is Mr. McHenry's daughter, we will kill them immediately." Mrs. Morgan tried to smile.

Liz tried to gently push her hair behind her ear but instead she flopped down on her bed. Bex and Cammie slid next to her and they all hugged.

"Umm… we're still here!" Grant piped up.

"Right…" Bex giggled and tried to think about how they were going to save Macey. Mr. Solomon slipped out of the room so quickly and silently that the girls didn't even realize he did… and they're spies.

After a while of just sitting and gazing outside the window, at the blank light blue sky, Cammie's eyes began to feel heavy. The puffy white cumulus clouds drifted through the sky, and the bright sun shone directly into her eyes. She couldn't help that Bex and Liz were also sitting next to her, feeling as depressed as she was and she just lied down and closed her eyes… and when she drifted off into unconsciousness, her mind turned black and a big booming sound filled her head.

"NO! NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING AGAIN!"

Oh my gosh! What is happening to Cammie? What do you think? AND YES, I ASKED YOU LAST CHAPTER IF YOU WANTED SOMEONE TO BE KIDNAPPED... WHO WOULD IT BE? YOU RESPONDED AND OUT OF ALL THE ANSWERS I THOUGHT MACEY WOULD BE APPROPRIATE! BUT... THEY REALLY THOUGHT SHE WAS LIZ! OH NO! WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN! What do you think? So goode... bad? luv...hate? Please tell me what you think! I luv hearing from my amazing fans :D!


	21. Chapter 21

**Here's Chapter Twenty One! OH MY GOSH! I'M OVER ONE HUNDRED AND TWENTY REVIEWS! THANK YOU SO MUCH! I luv you my fans! AND GUESS WHAT? Since I have off all of next week, I will be able to write... A LOT! AND GUESS WHAT ELSE? MY BIRTHDAY IS NEXT FRIDAY! YAY! So... anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Disclaimer- UGH! Come on! You've got to be kidding me... still don't own it! 

After a while of just sitting and gazing outside the window, at the blank light blue sky, Cammie's eyes began to feel heavy. The puffy white cumulus clouds drifted through the sky, and the bright sun shone directly into her eyes. She couldn't help that Bex and Liz were also sitting next to her, feeling as depressed as she was and she just lied down and closed her eyes… and when she drifted off into unconsciousness, her mind turned black and a big booming sound filled her head.

"NO! NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING AGAIN!"

Cammie stood in the middle of the rubbage from the explosion at the Big Ben. All of her friends were lying under pieces of the tower, lifeless...motionless. Cammie first saw Bex and ran immediately over to her and began shaking her but there was no response. She then ran to Liz, Macey, Nick, Grant, Jonas and finally Zach. She grabbed him in her arms and began to sob. Tears violently filled her eyes and rushed down her cheeks and Zach's bloody face showed no expression, but pain. Cammie quickly spun around herself to see there was no one helping her friends, no one coming to save them. She screamed and screamed for help but it was as if no one could hear her.

"They're all dead...they're all dead..." a voice was repeating again and again in Cammie's brain. Cammie then looked to her right and saw another body, which seemed to have just appeared and she ran towards it. Her eyes widened in fear and she gasped when she saw that body. It was herself.

"NO! NO! This can't be! What's going on!" Cammie cried.

"Your all dead..." the voice appeared again. Cammie quickly jumped up and braced herself for an attacker. Instead, in front of her appeared Zach's mom, who had the same familiar charming smirk that Zach had.

"What do you want?" Cammie cried.

"Nothing... nothing at all. Now that your all dead... I'm satisfied." Zach's mom smiled. Cammie looked down at her hands and then realized that they were beginning to fade away.

"What's happening to me?" Cammie screamed.

"Your dead... your body doesn't belong to this world anymore... nor should your spirit." Zach's mom answered.

"NO! NO!" Cammie cried and then she completely faded away. The bloody and horrid scene of the Big Ben incident had faded away and now it was as if Cammie was floating in the middle of nowhere. Around here was pitch black, and a dim candle was lit in front of her. Cammie spun around and then candle followed. She slowly reached her small hand out and grasped the candle which then disappeared. Cammie was surrounded by complete darkness.

"WHERE AM I?" Cammie cried. There was no response. There was a slight ticking noise coming from behind Cammie so she began to follow it. The more she walked, the louder the ticking noise became. Cammie realized she was right where the origin of the ticking noise came from because it was very loud. Cammie just stared blankly into space until it seemed like the ticking noise blew up, bursting Cammie's ear drums and making her shriek. In front of Cammie was a bright white light which began playing footage of what seemed like a funeral. She then realized that standing around the eight coffins that laid in the middle of the vibrant green grass were her mother, Aunt Abby, Macey's parents, Liz's parents, Bex's parents, Nick's parents, Jonas' parents, Grant's parents and Mr. Solomon. Cammie began to cry hysterically. She realized that her friends coffins were right along her own. She watched the screen and could see Zach's mom there too, who stood behind a tree and watched the funeral. The screen then disappeared and in front of her appeared Zach's mom.

"Where am I?" Cammie asked once again.

"Your in the afterlife..." Zach's mom smirked.

"BUT I'M NOT DEAD!" Cammie cried.

"Of course you are. And so are your friends... you just saw that..." Mrs. Goode responded.

"I'm alive! I'm not dead! This has to be a dream!" Cammie screamed.

"Well it's not... and I think it's time for us to decide... should you stay in your miseries in the afterlife or just disappear?" Mrs. Goode asked.

"NO! NO! NO!" Cammie screamed.

"No what? You have no choice... you have to make a decision. Your dead." Mrs. Goode responded.

"I'm not leaving here! I mean, I'm leaving this place! I'm going back to my normal life!" Cammie hollered.

"Really?" Mrs. Goode asked and began to slowly step towards Cammie. Cammie tried to slip back so she can attack Zach's mom but she froze as if she was paralyzed.

"What's happened to me?" Cammie yelped.

"It's time for you to leave now..." Mrs. Goode smirked and reached both her hands towards Cammie. She forcefully pushed Cammie back and Cammie immediately shot up in her bed and began screaming and crying.

"CAMMIE!" Bex screamed.

"Cammie? Are you okay?" Liz asked.

"Cammie, it was only a bad dream!" Bex promised. Cammie panted and then the three girls could hear voices frantically screaming from the camera.

"Gallagher Girl, it was only a bad dream... calm down." Zach pleaded. Cammie took a deep breath and unclenched her fists to see that they were both very red and bleeding a little from clenching them so tightly.

"I'm fine..." Cammie spoke.

"Your lying... I could see it in your eyes." Liz answered back.

"No really, I'm okay." Cammie promised.

"I doubt that!" Liz yelled.

"GUYS! Calm down!" Bex yelled and sat next to Cammie and wrapped her arms around her.

"I'm okay now..." Cammie tried smiling and then sighed deeply. Liz scooted next to her other side and gently rested her small face on her shoulder.

"I wish Macey was hear..." Liz sighed.

"Don't we all." Cammie responded. Bex began to cry and Cammie and Liz hugged her. It seemed as if something happened on the other side of the guy's camera because there was no response from them and there was a slight beeping noise from it.

"Well we will make sure we get her back because tomorrow we are reading those files... and then, we're saving Macey!" Liz smiled.

**YAY! Next chapter is a surprise! YAY! LOL! So what do you think of this chapter? Goode... bad? Luv... hate? Please review! Luv hearing from my amazing fans!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Here is Chapter Twenty Two! Sorry I haven't updated for a while, I was so busy! So, Cammie had another nightmare :(... Macey's missing :(... WILL THEY FIND OUT WHAT THE FILES SAY? Time to find out! So, ENJOY!**

Disclaimer- All I ask for, for my birthday is to own the Gallagher Girls series (which is this Friday)! LOL! 

"If Macey is suffering, I should suffer too." Bex explained and then shut her eyes. Cammie was about to make a comment on that but then thought about how depressed Bex was about Macey missing so she just closed her own eyes and fell back asleep.

Liz was the first to wake up the next morning and woke Cammie and Bex up who both yelled at her before realizing what a important day this was going to be and then crawled out of bed. Bex texted Grant to turn on the camera and the three girls all sat in a circle with the device in the middle. Liz began to fiddle with it and then took one of her extra credit assignments and placed it in the machine. She pressed the silver button and a hologram of the paper was displayed above it. Liz was able to turn the holographic pages without using any buttons and the guys and Bex and Cammie watched in awe.

"Liz! That's amazing! That's incredible!" Jonas applauded.

"Thanks!" Liz blushed.

"I'll call my mother and Mr. Solomon!" Cammie smiled.

"So, are we coming?" Zach asked.

"Absolutely." Cammie responded. Cammie called her mom's office and exactly 7 minutes and 35.70 seconds later Mr. Solomon and her mother appeared at their door arch.

"Good morning ladies." Mr. Solomon announced.

"Good morning!" the three girls announced in unison and then laughed.

"I'm assuming you've got it to work?" Mrs. Morgan asked Liz. Liz happily nodded and cradled the machine in her arms.

"The boys are on their way." Bex spoke.

"Good. I have the files here." Mrs. Morgan spoke and then lifted her left arm, revealing the files.

"Mom, I speaking for all eight of us think that it would feel wrong for us to read these files. If it is okay with you both, Liz can teach you how to use the machine and you both can examine the files." Cammie sighed.

"Girls, is that okay with you?" Mrs. Morgan asked Bex and Liz. The two slowly nodded and they all patiently waited for the guys to arrive. Exactly 1:45:23 later the boys arrived at the Gallagher Academy in a white van that they stole from the Blackthorne Academy.

"They're here!" Liz clapped and jumped in her wheelchair. She was the first to wheel out of their dorm room and towards the entrance of the school. Cammie and Bex quickly followed and Mr. Solomon and Mrs. Morgan walked down.

Bex pushed opened the heavy wooden doors, letting the morning light fill the dim school. Cammie shielded her eyes from the bright sun and pushed Liz's wheelchair down the stone steps and to the white van. Nick climbed out of the driver's seat, looking very depressed and trudged over to the side of the van.

"How are you doing?" Liz whispered.

"I'm hanging in there, what about you girls?" Nick asked.

"We're trying to think she's fine... but it's hard to do that." Liz explained. Nick nodded and waited for his three friends to exit the car. Jonas stepped out from the passenger seat, holding a portable GPS and came over to Liz and squeezed her tight. Liz winced a little and Jonas took a step back.

"Sorry about that..." Jonas tried to smile.

"It's fine... I'm getting better. I should be out of the wheelchair by Thursday!" Liz beamed.

"Good..." Jonas sighed and stood next to her. Grant climbed out of the right seat in the back and ran over to Bex, sweeping her off of her feet and spinning her around in circles.

"This is romantic, but if you keep spinning me, I'm going to hurl all over you. And I'm assuming that's not what you want!" Bex yelped and Grant immediately placed her down on her feet and Bex wobbled around for a couple of seconds, trying to re-maintain her sense of balance. Zach hopped out last, through the left back door and walked over to Cammie, and squeezed her hand tight.

"Hey Gallagher Girl." Zach smirked.

"Hey..." Cammie sadly blushed and burrowed her face into his broad shoulders and began to weep.

"I miss her..." Cammie cried.

"Don't you worry... we are going to find her." Zach promised and gently placed his strong hands on each side of her face, lifting it up and he stared into her what were now, hazel eyes.

"I hope so..." Cammie sighed.

"Hazel today?" Zach asked.

"I was thinking about blue-gray but then I decided not too. It reminded me to much of Macey." Cammie answered sadly.

"Oh... I see. Well they look beautiful on you." Zach smirked and Cammie wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"Hello boys. The girls said it would feel wrong for them to read the files so they wanted to know if it's okay with you guys, that just myself and Joseph read them." Mrs Morgan asked.

"Fine with me..." Grant said and the other guys nodded.

"Okay, then you can all wait in the girls' dorm room and Liz will teach us how to use these and we will be in my office." Mrs. Morgan explained. Everyone nodded and Jonas wheeled Liz inside and everyone else parted to the dorm room.

"Okay Liz. How does this thing work?" Mr. Solomon asked.

"Well, all you have to do is place the files in this slot and then press this big, silver button! Once the hologram is shown, you will be able to use your fingers on the hologram to zoom into it or flip pages!" Liz smiled.

"Liz, thank you so much! That was genius!" Mrs. Morgan exclaimed.

"We will talk to Dr. Fibbs about giving you some extra credit for this device you made." Mr. Solomon smiled slyly. Liz bounced around in her wheelchair and clapped a little.

"Thank you so much!" Liz smiled widely.

"No, thank you!" Mr. Solomon replied and then Liz wheeled herself to their dorm room.

Liz knocked daintily on the wooden door but there was no response. All she could hear was loud thumping, and grunting and then she took her emergency key out of her pocket and decided to open the door herself. As she swung open the door, a very odd scene was planted in front of her.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?" Liz screamed.

**WHAT DID LIZ SEE? Well you'll have to stay tuned to find out! So, Goode... Bad? Luv... Hate? PLEASE REVIEW! LOVE HEARING FROM MY AMAZING FANS :D! AND OMG! I'M ALMOST AT 130 REVIEWS! I have to say, it is absolutely amazing because I thought I would never get so many reviews and so many fans and subscribers to their favorite stories/authors lists! It's so amazing!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Here is Chapter Twenty Three! Oh MY GOSH! I just realized, that is a ton of chapters! At first I thought this story wouldn't be a big hit... I thought maybe, 10 chapters! NOW LOOK, TWENTY THREE! YAY! So, Last chapter Liz walked, or should I say wheeled into her dorm room to see a "very odd scene"! It's time to find out what that was! SO ENJOY!**

Disclaimer- Hey, Ally Carter! PLEASEEEEEEEE! 

Liz knocked daintily on the wooden door but there was no response. All she could hear was loud thumping, and grunting and then she took her emergency key out of her pocket and decided to open the door herself. As she swung open the door, a very odd scene was planted in front of her.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?" Liz screamed.

"OH MY GOD!" Liz screamed at the sight in front of her.

Liz immediately rolled over to the window to see Bex gripping onto the ledge of the window, and Grant hanging on to her feet. They dangled in the wind, and hung on for their lives. Cammie, Zach, Nick, and Jonas were trying to figure out how they were going to pull the two up without them falling.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Liz nervously asked.

"We were having a two on two match and Zach and I accidently knocked Bex and Grant out the open window." Cammie regretfully answered.

"HELLO! CAN SOMEONE PLEASE HELP US! MY FINGERS ARE BLEEDING HERE BECAUSE I'M HOLDING ON FOR MY LIFE!" Bex cried.

"Hey! It isn't that better dangling from your feet!" Grant angrily yelled.

"Well, it's hard holding up you, because your so heavy!" Bex and Grant began to fight.

"GUYS! Stop it! We're trying to save you here!" Zach yelled.

"Right..." Bex nervously responded. She curled her fingers even more around the thin white ledge of the window and Grant tightened his grip on Bex.

"How are you doing down there?" Liz nervously asked.

"HOW DO YOU THINK?" Grant angrily screamed.

"Guys, we're so sorry!" Cammie cried.

"Listen, you better find a way to get us back in here, because I can't hold on for much longer and the wood of the ledge is beginning to crack..." Bex nervously bit her lip. Jonas peered over the edge to see the wood was splitting down the middle, and Bex and Grant would only have a matter of three minutes until they would fall. That is, if Bex can hold on for that much longer.

"Liz, your the smart one, come up with a plan!" Nick begged.

"HEY! I'M SMART TOO!" Jonas snapped offended.

"Sorry dude..." Nick grinned.

"Well, there's no way we can pull them both up the window because they're too far down, and they can't climb up because there is only a flat wall to scale... so... they are going to have to drop." Liz explained.

"DROP!" everyone but Liz screamed in unison.

"We are going to need to get down there fast and get something for them to fall on." Liz explained.

"IN LESS THAN TWO MINUTES?" Cammie cried. Liz nervously nodded and Zach and Cammie ripped the mattresses from the four girls' bed.

"This should do it..." Zach sighed and everyone but Liz sprinted as fast as they could to outside. Exactly 1 minutes and 45.32 seconds later they were quickly stacking and laying out the mattresses for Bex and Grant to fall on.

"YOU GUYS CAN DROP!" Nick called out.

"Are you sure?" Bex nervously asked. Neither her or Grant could look down without falling so Liz assured them that it was safe.

"Okay... in three...two...-" Grant was cut off by his countdown when the whole ledge broke off, sending Bex and Grant plunging down, flailing their bodies and screaming as they landed with a hard thud against the mattresses. The wooden ledge fell on the grass beside them right next to Cammie, who nervously jumped into Zach's arms to avoid being crushed by the wooden ledge.

"That was unexpected..." Bex smirked.

"Definitely..." Grant laughed and then everyone began hysterically laughing.

"Is everything okay down there?" Liz asked.

"Yeah, everyone is okay... a little shaken up, but okay." Jonas laughed.

"Good! Now come back up here immediately!" Liz giggled.

"Don't worry... we're on our way." Cammie sighed and everyone took the mattresses and made their way back up to the dorm room. Liz waited anxiously, and realized they must've been taking their time since there was nobody in danger so she laid on her bed, swinging her legs around.

"Hey! They don't hurt!" Liz thought to herself. Liz smirked and opened the window wider. She collected all of her strength to haul the wheelchair above her head, and just as everyone walked into the room hysterically laughing, Liz threw the wheelchair out the window. She watched as it thrust against the hard surface and fell apart, sending parts flying.

"Oh my god! LIZ! What did you just do?" Jonas screamed.

"I'm fine!" Liz laughed.

"Are you insane?" Cammie cried.

"No, you guys are insane for having a two on two match in a small dorm room. I am logical!" Liz smirked.

"Gee... I think everyone is losing their mind since Macey isn't here..." Grant laughed. Nick angrily ran up to Grant and punched him in the gut, sending Grant flying across the room.

"OH MY GOD! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Cammie cried.

"MACEY IS GONE! SHE'S GONE! AND ALL YOU GUYS CAN DO IS LAUGH... AND TRY TO FORGET ABOUT HER! WELL YOU KNOW WHAT? I AM IN LOVE WITH MACEY MCHENRY AND NO LIZ, I AM NOT OKAY... I AM NOT TRYING TO DEAL WITH IT! I'M TORN APART!" Nick yelled and stormed out of the room. Cammie and Zach chased after him while Bex and Jonas helped Grant get up. Liz just watched in shock and began to cry.

"NICK!" Cammie screamed from down the hallway.

"Dude! It's okay! We all feel that way!" Zach sighed. Nick stopped short on his heels and turned around. His face was filled with anger and his fists were clenched tightly. Zach and Cammie slowly walked up to him and both held him down.

"We all miss her..." Cammie spoke while trying to hold her tears back.

"We will get her back. Don't you worry." Zach assured.

"And how do you know they haven't tortured her by now?" Nick cried.

"We don't. But we do have her location thanks to Jonas. And when we find her, we will never let her out of our sight again." Cammie confidently promised. Nick nodded slowly and Cammie hugged him.

"It's okay." Cammie whispered into his ear.

"I don't think Grant had no intention of saying it like that." Zach explained.

"Yeah, Grant can be a jerk sometimes." Cammie smiled softly and everyone began to snicker.

"Yeah, he can. And what he said was pretty stupid. I have to admit, I'm not the only one grieving her disappearance. I'm being selfish, I'm only concerned about my feelings for her... but I've never thought about how terrible you all must be about her missing." Nick confessed.

"It's true Nick. We are all feeling like our hearts are hanging by a small thread." Cammie smiled and Zach started to lead Nick back to the dorm room. Cammie closed the door behind her to see that everyone but Bex and Grant were in the room.

"Where's Bex and Grant?" Cammie asked.

"Oh, Grant is throwing up in the bathroom so Bex went with him." Liz smirked.

"How are you doing bro?" Jonas asked.

"I'm fine..." Nick smiled and then started laughing at the sounds of Grant throwing up.

"Hey, he deserved it..." Zach smirked.

"He really did!" Liz giggled and everyone huddled together and hugged each other.

"Tomorrow, we are saving Macey!" Cammie smiled.

**SO! That's Chapter Twenty Three! THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE IN MACEY'S VIEW OF WHAT IS HAPPENING TO HER! YAY! I know you guys are probably missing her! So, Goode...Bad? Luv...Hate? Please tell me what you think!**


	24. Chapter 24

**YAY! Here is Chapter Twenty Four! You are going to see what is going on with Macey! Wow, two chapters in one day! I feel so accomplished LOL! So, ENJOY!**

Disclaimer-...still don't earn the Gallagher Girls series :( 

_**Locations withheld at time: **_

**Macey's P.O.V.**

My eyes fluttered open and for some reason I was in a great deal of pain. I found my self to be gagged and bound in a small metal chair in the middle of a dark, empty room. I could feel dried up blood under my nose and on my forehead. I couldn't help but wonder where I was and what had happened.

My friends weren't here. Oh, I hope they're okay. I could feel tears start to trickle down my face, and my lips were starting to quiver. I don't cry... Macey McHenry doesn't cry. I pressed my face to my sleeve and attempted to wipe my eyes dry but it wouldn't work. I hope I will not die here. If anyone took me, it has to be the Circle. This is NOT a CoveOps assignment, I know of that. Hopefully everyone will come to save me... especially Nick, I hope he's okay.

All of a sudden, a door probably on the other side of the room opened, letting light flood in, which burned my eyes. A tall woman, who I am assuming is Zach's mom and two of her henchmen began walking towards me with weapons and lots of stuff that I don't want to see used on me. I nervously bit my lip, letting blood trickle down as Zach's mom stood at my feet. Zach's mom stared down at me, and looked angry and disappointed.

"You morons... this is the wrong girl!" Zach's mom yelled, and hit the two henchmen with one of her guns.

"You asked for Rebecca Baxter!" one of the henchmen argued.

"This is Macey McHenry!" Zach's mom screamed. Oh my gosh... they didn't want me, they wanted Bex! But why? Oh no... this can't be good for me. Zach's mom turned back to me and smirked, which happened to resemble Zach's smirk a lot.

"You've got his smirk..." I slyly spoke.

"Who's?" Zach's mom barked at me.

"Your son of course!" I tried to remain casually collected.

"Oh... him. You shouldn't be talking because you don't know how much pain your going to be in." Zach's mom smiled.

"I know... it's not like I'm trying to stall you or anything!" I held back my fear. Everyone knows that I can remain calm looking in any situation... but it was hard to do that now. I pressed my back into the hard chair as Zach's mom raised her gun to me a then brought it down quickly to my face, slamming against my cheek. I could feel the barrel slice the top of my head, under my hair which was all tousled around, and blood quickly began to stain my hair red.

"You know... I was going to try dying my hair red." I smirked, still trying to hold back the severe pain.

"You are so funny Miss McHenry..." Zach's mom glared at me. I tried to smile but the look she was giving me was beginning to rip my insides out with fear.

"So, you realize my friends will be here eventually?" I asked curiously, yet innocently.

"Yes, but they may be surprised to see you dead when they arrive... if they survive the journey." Zach's mom smirked.

I gulped hard, and tried to clench my fists underneath the ropes. I nervously observed one of the henchmen hand this odd looking weapon to Zach's mom.

"What's that supposed to be?" I managed to "laugh" to try to show I wasn't afraid of her.

"Your...worst...nightmare." the henchman who gave her the weapon answered.

"Oh no! I'm so scared!" I sarcastically cried.

"You should be..." Zach's mom added. She ordered the other henchman to bring over this rolling cart which had a couple of electronic devices Liz and Jonas probably could've identified. She plugged the weapon into it and then took out a syringe with a HUGE needle. Okay, now I was scared. She filled the syringe with a clear liquid and then turned to me.

"What's in there?" I nervously asked.

"Well let me explain to you a fun game I like to call... behave or meet a different weapon. I am going to inject this liquid into you, which will unfortunately not kill you but make you very weak so you can't fight me back. I am going to ask you questions, and if you refuse to or give me the wrong answer, I will hurt you with a different weapon each time." Mrs. Goode smirked.

"Great..." I murmured to myself in fear and glued my eyes shut as she forcefully jabbed the needle straight into my chest.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHY THERE?" I screamed and cried in pain. I could suddenly tell my breaths were becoming slower, and my whole body began to feel very weak. I started to droop down a little and my heart began to get slower...and slower...and slower.

"It seems like it's working..." Mrs. Goode smiled. I sighed and watched her take out her first weapon... a dart gun.

"That looks like a ton of fun..." I smirked.

"Oh it is... and if you don't answer my first question... this is going into your legs..." Mrs. Goode explained.

"Bring it on!" I attempted to nod, but I felt to weak.

"What do you know about the Circle?" she asked. I gulped down and tried to think if telling her would be the right thing.

"Well... I know a lot due to the fact that I'm a spy. I also know that you killed Cammie's dad." I confessed. I knew a ton more, but I didn't want to test it. She didn't need to know everything. She asked for an answer, not an hour long explanation on what I knew.

"And what makes you think that?" she asked.

"Well, a lot of things. And I bet my friends will find out when they read the files." I smirked.

"YOU STUPID CHILDREN AREN'T SUPPOSED TO READ THOSE!" she yelled and slammed her foot against the concrete floor. She had her henchmen come over and she whispered something to him. He came over to me and I froze.

"NO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME?" I cried. He picked up my chair and threw it across the room. Okay, it's smaller than I thought. I slammed against the wall, snapping my neck and slamming forcefully to the ground. My head swung into the ground and I began to feel very dizzy.

"What was that for..." I whispered faintly. My eyes were becoming heavier and heavier. The shot she injected into me was not helping me feel anymore stronger. I could feel a lot of blood oozing down my face, past my nose, down my lips creating a river down my face.

"We're done for today..." Mrs. Goode told her henchmen. That was all I heard before the world became black and I went unconscious.

**AWWWW! POOR MACEY! I hope her friends save her quickly! Before anything else... possibly worse happens! So what'd you think... Goode... Bad? Luv...Hate? Please review! I love hearing from my amazing fans!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Here is Chapter Twenty Five! Oh my gosh Twenty Five Chapters and Three Updates in a day! I feel sooooo accomplished! YIPPIE! So, last chapter we watched Macey being tortured :(... I know I'm evil, but this chapter takes place after Nick punches Grant! SOOOOO... ENJOY!**

**Zach P.O.V.**

About five minutes after Nick walked back into the dorm room Bex helped Grant out of the bathroom, who was clutching his stomach and fell onto the floor.

"Dude... I'm sorry..." Grant whimpered.

"Hey, does anyone have some Febreez? It stinks in there!" Bex laughed.

"Oh, I do!" Liz giggled and went under her bed and grabbed a small can of Febreez.

"Thanks!" Bex laughed and ran to the bathroom. She came back 2 minutes later and tossed the can in the garbage.

"Sorry Liz... it was that bad!" Bex smirked.

"It's okay... Grant deserved it!" Liz piped.

"HEY!" Grant groaned. We were all interupted by a hard knock on the wooden door, indicating us that Mrs. Morgan and Mr. Solomon had finished reading the files.

"Hey kids... so do you want to hear about them?" Mrs. Morgan asked us.

"NO!" we all screamed in unison. It looked like Mrs. Morgan had been crying, because her eyes were are red and puffy and she clenched a couple of tissues tightly. I didn't want to mention anything though, because she probably read some stuff she wasn't expecting.

"Jonas, I think we're all ready to find Macey's location." Mr. Solomon mentioned.

"Sure..." Jonas sighed and picked up his backpack from the floor, and took out his laptop. After pressing some keys and staring intensely at the screen, Jonas shot his head up with a huge grin planted on his face.

"I'VE GOT THE LOCATION!" Jonas screamed. We all clapped with joy and ran over to his laptop, including Mrs. Morgan and Mr. Solomon.

"Oh god..." I spoke stunned.

"She's in-" Cammie stuttered.

"She's in Roseville!" Liz finished for Cammie.

"How? Where?" Nick nervously asked.

"She's... underneath the park..." Jonas froze.

"Oh my god..." Cammie began to cry and I grabbed her, holding her tightly into my body.

"We're going to save Macey!" Bex cried.

"Yes, we're going to save Macey!" Nick hugged Liz who was next to him and Jonas glared at him, forcing Nick to back off.

"We're going to need a plan to get down there..." I reminded.

"Right... and we have to be prepared... the condition Macey is going to be in is not going to comforting." Mr. Solomon explained.

"You all need to be prepared. This is going to be very emotional, but you need to remember that you're spies, and spies are brave and they always put missions before emotions." Mrs. Morgan confidently told us.

"So, how exactly are we getting under the park?" Grant asked.

"We will need a plan..." I smirked.

"No duh Captain Obvious!" Grant laughed. I smirked and rolled my eyes.

"I think the only people who could plan this out are the people that no Roseville most... you girls..." Nick smiled and turned to Liz, Bex, and Cammie.

"Actually... I can't believe I'm saying this, but I have an old friend that can help us." Cammie looked at me sympathetically then smiled.

"And who exactly is that?" Cammie's mom questioned.

"His name... is Josh." Cammie smiled.

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! WE DON'T NEED HIS HELP!" I angrily screamed. I couldn't hold back my anger. My girlfriend, Cammie, she... she... she wanted the help from him! I don't even no if he knows her real name! Let alone can he help her! My fists were clenched tightly, and sweat dripped down my forehead. I had to contain my anger... only for Cammie.

"We need to! No one knows Roseville better than Josh!" Cammie argued.

"And how is he supposed to help us?" Liz asked.

"He can help us with any locations or well... I have nothing else." Cammie innocently answered.

"OH! SO YOU JUST WANT TO SEE HIM!" I screamed, balled up with anger.

"I just thought he can help us... never mind..." Cammie sighed and slid away from me, sliding more towards Mr. Solomon and her mother.

"Anyway! So we get to save Macey tomorrow?" Bex asked braking the awkward silence Cammie and I created. Everyone nodded and Liz limped over to her closet. She pulled out a couple of HUGE bags from her secret compartment and we all stared in amazement at what was contained in them when we unzipped them. There were tons of COMs units, weapons, drugs, napotine patches, cell phones, outfit disguises, fake passports/IDs, and laptops.

"I can't believe I hadn't seen this during the room inspection! Liz, I'm very proud... yet disappointed in myself!" Mrs. Morgan sadly admitted.

Liz blushed and Mrs. Morgan then stared at her in an awkward way.

"Liz, where's your wheelchair?" Mrs. Morgan asked. We all started cracking up because Liz's wheelchair was now broken outside the school.

"Well... ummm..." Liz paused and opened the window, allowing Mrs. Morgan and Mr. Solomon to observe the scattered wheelchair parts all over the grass. At first, they seemed angry... and then they started hysterical laughing with us. Cammie, Jonas, and Bex were rolling on the floor laughing and I was banging the wall lightly with my fists, overwhelmed with laughter.

"Good gracious Liz!" Mrs. Morgan laughed.

"So we're assuming you feel fine?" Mr. Solomon asked, trying to remain serious. We could tell it wasn't working to well for him.

"I feel fine..." Liz hesitantly spoke.

"So you're not fine... your just insane!" Mr. Solomon laughed.

"Hey! I'm not as crazy as Zach, Cammie, Bex, and Grant! They decided to have a two on two fight and Cammie and Zach threw Bex and Grant out of the window!" Liz confessed. Mr. Solomon and Mrs. Morgan gasped and angrily turned to Me, Cammie, Bex, and Grant.

"We're in trouble..." I whispered to Grant.

"No duh..." he laughed.

"You all need to get your brains examined..." Mrs. Morgan laughed.

"Did you drug them?" I asked Liz and Jonas.

"We didn't..." Liz answered.

"But they do seem like they were drugged." Jonas shrugged. I shrugged and then everyone turned to Cammie when Mr. Solomon and Mrs. Morgan collapsed flat on the floor.

"OOPS!" Cammie giggled.

"You drugged them!" Nick laughed.

"They need to chill... and I didn't want them freaking out when we told them we threw Bex and Grant out the window, Liz threw her wheelchair out the window, and Nick punched Grant in the guts!" Cammie confessed.

"How'd you do it?" Grant asked.

Cammie walked over to the door and took two syringes out of the door handle.

"When they walked in, they both injected it!" Cammie smirked.

"That's my Gallagher Girl!" I smirked.

**YAY! Will they be able to save Macey tomorrow? Will Zach still be mad at Cammie for wanting to see Josh? Will Mr. Solomon and Mrs. Morgan get super mad for Cammie drugging them? STAY TUNED TO FIND OUT! Yes, this was a pretty funny chapter... I have to admit! So, Goode...Bad? Luv...Hate? Please tell me what you think! I luv hearing from my AMAZING FANS! AND OH MY GOSH! I ALMOST HAVE 150 REVIEWS! YIPPIE! I never thought I would get 20! Writing this story has been such an amazing experience, and don't worry... it won't be over for a while... unless you want it to end quickly? *bites nails* I hope you don't say that! :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**YAY! Here's Chapter Twenty Six! *Claps!* So, this chapter is fairly funny, yet not as funny as the last...sorry! Anyway, I know a lot of you are probably REALLY missing Macey so... she'll be back next chapter! Woo hoo! SO... ENJOY!**

The sun was beginning to set, and the hallways were filled with hungry anxious girls, heading to supper. Little did those students know, their Headmistress and CoveOps teacher wouldn't be joining them. Instead, at the moment, they were being dragged into Mrs. Morgan's office by none other than Cammie, Liz, Bex, Zach, Jonas, Nick, and Grant.

"Put my mom at her desk, put Mr. Solomon at the table." Cammie instructed. Bex and Liz dragged her over and propped her at the desk, as if she had fallen asleep making phone calls (they made sure everything on the desk was scattered to fit their excuse) and Mr. Solomon was at the table grading tests that Cammie stole from Sublevel 2.

"Cammie, how'd you get up there?" Liz asked amazed.

"Spy." Cammie smirked.

"Sorry, I can't take anyone else stealing my line!" Zach growled.

"Spy!" everyone said in unison. Zach rolled his eyes and grabbed the memory erasing serum from Liz's backpack.

"So, this will only make them forget up to the moment Jonas found Macey's location. Everything else didn't happen to them." Liz explained.

"Okay... so how much do we give them?" Bex asked.

"Half a syringe!" Liz answered. Bex nodded and filled to syringes up halfway and handed one to Jonas. Bex placed the needle in Mrs. Morgan's arm, and carefully injected the serum. Nick placed it in Mr. Solomon's thigh and then after releasing it tossed it to Grant.

"DUDE! Watch out! I could've injected myself!" Grant complained. Nick smirked and Grant stomped off and threw the syringe out the window with Bex.

"Hey..." Grant smiled. The gusts of the night winds blew quickly into the room, making everyone shiver and let their hair be tousled around. Bex stared out the window, as if in a trance and Grant softly and slowly wrapped his strong arms around her. Bex leaned her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"You okay?" Grant asked.

"I would be better if you kissed me." Bex smiled slyly. Grant leaned into her and planted his lips onto hers, locking them together for exactly a minute and 42.54 seconds. Everyone romantically stared in awe, and when Grant and Bex's lips released, they noticed Mr. Solomon and Mrs. Morgan were stirring a little. Bex and Grant quietly and quickly closed the windows and everyone casually exited the office, as if nothing had happened.

"You guys want to stay the night?" Bex asked.

"Why not..." Jonas replied.

"Yay!" Liz clapped.

"So, where should we sleep?" Grant deviously asked.

"Nick can sleep in Macey's bed, and the rest of you guys could sleep with us... I guess..." Cammie answered. The guys all had huge grins on their faces, except for Nick who probably didn't want to sleep in Macey's bed because she was missing.

"Nick, is that okay with you?" Cammie whispered.

"I'll be fine..." Nick replied strongly. Cammie nodded and ran up to Bex and Liz who were on their way to dinner.

"You guys better know a lot of languages." Bex smirked. As they walked up to the grand dining hall, the sign that usually announced the language the girls had to speak during their meal was blank...

"OH MY GOSH!" Bex screamed.

"We forgot, there's no Mrs. Morgan to update the sign!" Liz cried.

"The teachers' will be wanting to know why it's empty..." Cammie stuttered.

"And they probably will notice both Mrs. Morgan and Mr. Solomon are missing..." Liz bit her lip

"And then we'll be in HUGE trouble!" Bex cried.

"WE NEED TO CHANGE THE SIGN!" Bex screamed.

"Good idea... we'll just make it english today to make it easy... but what do we tell them about Mrs. Morgan and Mr. Solomon missing?" Liz asked as she took a sharpie marker out of her shoe and began writing, "Today's Language is English."

"We'll tell them, Mr. Solomon and Mrs. Morgan caught the stomach virus and Mrs. Morgan told us to make supper easy by making the language English. But, we have to tell them they don't want to be disturbed!" Cammie explained. Everyone nodded as Liz placed the marker back in her shoe. They all walked in together and found the least empty table. They couldn't sit anywhere near Tina Walters, they knew she would question them about everything going on including the boys' presence. To their luck, she had a 102 fever that day so was sick in bed. Another good back-up plan for their excuse about Mr. Solomon and Mrs. Morgan.

After everyone grabbed their meal and went back to the table, they were surprised by Dr. Fibbs who greeted the kids with a quick spook.

"Oh My Gosh! You scared us!" Liz cried.

"I'm sorry kids. I just was curious, Cameron, where's your mother and Mr. Solomon?" Dr. Fibbs asked.

"Oh, they caught the stomach flu. They asked not to be disturbed though." Cammie explained.

"Okay, enjoy your meal!" Dr. Fibbs smiled and walked away.

"Nice job Cammie." Jonas smiled.

"Thanks!" Cammie replied happily. The seven kids ate quickly, and dumped their plates and utensils in the kitchen before rushing back to their dorm room. Cammie, Bex, and Liz ran to the bathroom to change into their pajamas and the boys didn't have any clothes to change into so they took off their shirts and only left their boxers and shorts on. Cammie walked out in grey pajama shorts, a navy tank top, and her bunny slippers. Bex had on a red t-shirt, blue and red plaid pajama pants, and red fuzzy socks and Liz had on her "pie=3.14" t-shirt, blue pajama shorts, and grey slippers.

"They still look muddy." Zach smirked as Cammie jumped on top of the bed. Cammie rolled next to Zach and flicked him on his temple.

"That's because of you!" Cammie laughed and rolled to the other side of the bed.

"I know… Grant was there too!" Zach smirked.

"It was mostly you… by the way… nice look." Cammie giggled, remarking Zach's blue uniform shorts and bare chest.

"I never knew how hot you were." Cammie smirked and Zach leaned up against her.

"I am pretty hot, aren't I?" Zach smirked.

"Don't get too full of yourself!" Cammie glared and rolled under the covers.

"Good night to you too." Zach sighed and leaned up against Cammie, watching her eyelids slowly close. On the other side of the room, Liz and Jonas were arguing… again.

"NO! Gallagher has a way better security system than Blackthorne!" Liz argued.

"Are you kidding?" Jonas yelled.

"No! I'm not!" Liz growled. Jonas growled too and then the two started making out. Bex and Grant were laughing hysterically at them. Bex turned around to face Grant's six pack and she rubbed the back of her hand to it.

"I've been working out more…" Grant smiled.

"Who are you kidding? You're always working out! Your obsessed with it!" Bex laughed.

"True… but because of that, I have a six pack." Grant smiled.

"Now your reminding me more of Taylor Lautner." Bex laughed.

"Comparing me to him again?" Grant snapped annoyed.

"It's a good thing… Taylor Lautner is very hot, so I'm saying you are too." Bex snuggled into Grant's warm body.

"Good night Grant." Bex smiled warmly.

"Good night my British Bombshell." Grant replied, pushing Bex's hair out of her face. He kissed her on the lips for only 10.05 seconds before going under the covers. Nick lay sadly alone in Macey's bed, trying to remain strong. He knew they would be rescuing her tomorrow, so that lit some sparks in his dreary thoughts. Nick could smell Macey's expensive, but delicious perfume embedded in the sheets and pillows as he closed his eyes in the pitch black room.

**Tomorrows the day! We're going to save Macey...hopefully! *Crosses fingers*! So, stay tuned to find out how it goes and if the memory erasing serum worked on Mr. Solomon and Mrs. Morgan! So, what did you think of this chapter? Goode... Bad? Luv... Hate? Please review! I love hearing from my amazing fans! :D**


	27. Chapter 27

**YAY! Here's chapter Twenty Seven! Sorry I haven't updated! It was my birthday Friday (well yesterday...) and I was too busy to update! But now I'm 13! Yay! So anyway, they're not saving Macey in this chapter but something HUGE is going to happen! SO ENJOY!**

Disclaimer- I was wrong... I didn't get to own the Gallagher Girls series as my b-day present... oh well :( 

**Cammie's P.O.V.**

I rubbed my eyes as I climbed over Zach's unconscious body in the bed and crawled over to the bathroom where Liz and Bex sat patiently waiting for me.

"Did we really have to wake up at 5:30?" I asked annoyed and very tired.

"Yes, we need these disguises to be perfect, so no one, especially Josh notices us!" Liz smiled.

"Yeah, and we're doing it for Macey." Bex sighed. I slowly walked over to the bathroom counter to see three wigs and tons of make-up. Liz picked up a curly brown wig and slipped it over her long, dirty blonde hair, transforming her appearance immediately. Bex slipped on a long straight blonde wig, completely covering her short brown hair and I slipped on a red bobbed wig, honestly red is not my color but I'll have to deal. I put on a pair of gray-blue contacts, and handed Liz light blue ones and Bex green ones. We all did our own make-up and slipped into our outfits. It was still pretty cold out so we had to dress appropriately for the weather. Bex handed me a low cut black scoop neck shirt and a pair of skin tight jeans with high heel black leather boots.

"I look like a hooker." I complained.

"Good!" Bex smirked while slipping on a pink cardigan and black leggings with grey Converse.

"You look so girly!" Liz giggled. Bex rolled her eyes and stared at Liz's outfit in amazement.

"Liz! You look amazing!" I spit out and took a picture of Liz's silky purple and grey loose blouse, light wash ripped jeans, and really high heeled grey pumps. Don't ask me how she planned on running in those.

"How am I supposed to run in these?" Liz complained. I knew she would ask that.

"Aren't you a spy?" Bex laughed. Liz rolled her eyes and slipped on a denim jacket.

"So, who gets to wake up the guys?" Bex asked.

"No one..." a voice came from the bathroom doorway.

I spun around to see Nick leaning against the door, in a white t-shirt, dark jeans and a blue sweatshirt. Zach walked in next, already dressed in blue sweatpants and a grey sweatshirt.

"Good morning Gallagher Girl." Zach smiled.

"Hey." I smiled. He looked so weird. I held back my laughter and slipped on a black leather jacket.

"You all look nice." Jonas smiled.

"Thanks!" Liz giggled and stared in awe at Jonas.

"Oh my god..." Bex's jaw dropped to the ground. I think Liz's did too... and I have to admit, so did mine.

"You look so hot!" Liz squealed.

"And I wasn't hot before?" Jonas frowned. Liz gave him a puppy dog face and skipped over to him, wrapping her little arms around him. He was wearing dark low jeans, showing his blue plaid boxers, a grey logo t-shirt and dark shades with built in contacts (replacing his geeky glasses). Grant walked in, still in his shorts and apparently having no clue what was going on. His hair was all tousled around and it definitely looked like he just woke up.

"Why are you the only one not ready?" Bex laughed.

"No one woke me up." Grant growled. Bex shrugged and tied her shoelaces then walked out.

"I snuck into the kitchen and grabbed some breakfast for us." Nick smiled and threw us each a bagel and an apple.

"Thanks." I smiled and placed the apple and bagel in a plastic bag in my leather pocketbook. I began to strut out of the bathroom, my heels clicking loudly against the tile and then the hardwood floor as I reached our dorm room. Everyone began to follow me and we all sat on the floor in a circle. Liz took the bags she showed us yesterday filled with all the supplies and Bex, Liz, and I filled as much as we could in our purses and the guys fit as much as they could in their backpacks. All that was left were a couple Napotine patches, three cell phones, two guns, and one taser.

"Should we go get Mr. Solomon and Mrs. Morgan?" Jonas asked.

"Yeah, but remember... they were drugged last night. We do not repeat anything that happened. Liz, if they ask about the wheelchair again, remind them you went last night and they said you were fine..." I explained. Liz nodded and held open the door as we all quietly filed out. A dim light lit the hallways and the sound of snores and whistling filled our ears. We tiptoed to my mom's office and Bex knocked gently on the door. We could hear slow footsteps inching towards the door, and my tired mother answered, already in disguise in a black long wig, black skinny jeans, and a hot pink one sleeved shirt. She wore high heeled black boots and hazel contact lenses.

"Mrs. Morgan you look-" Liz started.

"Hot." Mr. Solomon smirked, swinging his arm around my mom and kissing her directly on the lips.

"Oh my god!" we all screamed in unison.

"I thought you were with Aunt Abby..." I said confused.

"I am... we're undercover." Mr. Solomon smirked. My mom winked at me and fixed Mr. Solomon's black tie. They both stepped out, holding hands (ewww) and led us outside the school. It was breezy outside, and still pretty dark out, (it was now 6:30 AM) and the dim lights lit us a path to one of Mr. Solomon's vans.

"Wait, just a second..." my mom paused turning back to Liz as we stepped outside.

"Where's your wheelchair?" she asked. Liz took a deep breath and grinned widely, as if showing she was proud not to be in it anymore.

"Don't you remember? I went to the doctor yesterday and they said I was all good!" Liz lied.

"Oh... right... I must still be a little groggy..." my mom spoke while rubbing her head. She shrugged and sat in the passenger seat. We all squished into the two back rows and the car pulled out of the long, winding driveway. The iron gates creaked open, allowing us to exit our school grounds and enter Roseville. My mother's and Mr. Solomon's cover was they were leaving a local nightclub, and myself and the rest of my friends' were drunk teenagers who got thrown out of the club for having fake ID's.

As we pulled into the town square, the back doors unlocked and my mother turned back to us smiling.

"Okay, you will start off in the park, and then at exactly 8:30 AM we are going to split up and search for the underground tunnel. Once we find it we'll all go down and find Macey." my mom smiled. We all nodded and quickly ran out of the car. Zach and Bex grabbed a couple beer bottles and other alcohol products and both my mom and Mr. Solomon glared at us.

"You kids better not drink any of that junk!" my mom scolded. We all laughed and pretended to struggle on the way to the park. Jonas led us to the fountain and we all fell back against it, letting water spray us gently, causing the tips of our wigs to look abnormal. I pretended to be passed out against the fountain with Grant and Liz, Jonas, Nick, Zach, and Bex played "Spin the Bottle". I glared at Zach through squinted eyes when the bottle pointed towards Bex and he went over to her and kissed her flat on the lips. Bex instantly pulled back, showing a horrid and humiliated face and Grant looked like he wanted to kill Zach so I pretended to wake up, I grabbed the bottle, and threw it against Zach's head letting it splinter into many pieces and forcing Zach to scream in severe pain.

"I swear to god Alice!" Zach screamed... and I almost forgot... we're using our cover-names from the London mission. Zach placed his hand on top of his head and when he removed it, blood was smeared across it.

"That's going to need stitches..." Liz nervously said. I groaned and Nick helped Zach up.

"Where do we take him?" Grant asked, getting up from his "passed out" position.

"Well there's the pharmacy over there..." I said, and pointed to my far left, displaying the pharmacy which had just opened up to our luck.

"Are you kidding? Josh might be there!" Bex squealed.

"Yes, but we can get the supplies we need and sew him up ourselves..." I explained. Zach growled at me and I took my leather jacket off and pressed it against his head.

"Why was it necessary to throw a bottle at my head?" Zach screamed.

"Because, first of all... I'm drunk... and second, you kissed Bex!" I yelled back.

"That still doesn't give you the right to hurt me! And we are supposed to be drunk teenagers playing Spin the Bottle!" Zach groaned and turned to Jonas.

"You think you can sew this up?" he asked. Jonas nodded and wrapped Liz in his arms. Liz smiled at him, and they kissed each other for exactly 31.63 seconds. I knew Zach was to angry for that right now. We all walked to the pharmacy and Nick held open the door as we filed in. We tossed the alcohol bottles in the trash before we entered, because we would probably get kicked out if someone working there saw us, and Nick, Grant, and Jonas sat Zach down at a table while Bex, Liz, and I searched for the items we needed.

"How are we going to make his head numb while we sew him up?" Liz asked.

"With this..." I answered, picking up a can of numbing spray.

"They really make that?" Liz said amazed. I laughed and nodded as Bex picked up a sewing kit.

"No way!" Liz screamed and knocked the kit out of Bex's hands.

"Why?" Bex asked.

"We have to compromise!" she added.

"Those kits are not strong enough and they surely can't sew up his head with that needle!" I laughed. Bex threw the kit back and she scoured the aisles for a stitching kit.

"Do you really think they would have a stitching kit here? At a pharmacy?" Bex asked.

"They do!" Liz clapped and picked up surgical sutures kit and threw it to me.

"That's great Liz, but it costs $125.00!" I bit my lip looking at the price.

"No need to worry!" Liz chirped and took out a wallet from her purse, revealing one of the school's credit cards.

"Smart thinking!" Bex applauded. Liz patted herself on the back and I walked up to the counter with the credit card to pay for the items.

A boy probably about my age had his back facing to me as he straightened up the prescription drug shelf. I handed the two items to him, as he still had his back to me and he asked me, "What do you need these items for?"

"Oh... well my mom is a doctor and there was a umm... bar fight at the night club and a man sliced his forehead so she needs to give him stitches..." I lied.

"Wait a second... I know that voice..." the boy said and quickly turned around staring right into my eyes.

"Oh my god..." I gasped and everyone turned towards me with opened jaws and shocked faces.

**OH MY GOD! Who was that behind the counter and is he going to recognize Cammie with her disguise? Or any of her friends? Is Zach going to be okay? Are they going to save Macey? WOW! So many questions to be answered! So, you're going to have to stay tuned to find out what's going to happen next! So, Goode... Bad? Luv...Hate? Please review! Love hearing from my AMAZING FANS :D!**


	28. Chapter 28

**YAY! Here's Chapter Twenty Eight! So, it's time to find out... who was the boy! THIS CHAPTER THEY ARE SAVING MACEY! WOO HOO! So I hope you ENJOY!**

"Wait a second... I know that voice..." the boy said and quickly turned around staring right into my eyes.

"Oh my god..." I gasped and everyone turned towards me with opened jaws and shocked faces.

"Cammie, is that you?" Josh asked. I froze, he must've recognized my face through my disguise. I didn't respond. I remained still, but calm.

"You changed your appearance?" Josh asked.

"Umm... I felt I should go for a change." I smiled softly.

"You still look beautiful... a little slutty, but beautiful." Josh grinned. I laughed, and glanced over to my side to see all of my friends glaring at me. Zach had this horrified look on his face showing me that he wanted me to pay and get out of there.

"Thanks..." I smiled trying to ignore the "slutty appearance" comment.

"So, where have you been lately?" Josh asked me.

"I've been traveling... for school!" I shot back at him. He nodded and smiled at me, as if trying to show he was single and wanted me back.

"How's Deedee?" I asked, almost forgetting about her.

"Oh, she's good... we're not really that great of friends anymore." Josh answered.

"Oh, I'm sorry..." I sighed and Bex came over to me and gripped my shoulder...hard.

"Cammie, don't you think we should get going now... that man is bleeding... a lot." Bex glared.

"Wait, your accent seems familiar, do I know you?" Josh asked Bex.

"No, I don't think so. I exchanged here a couple of months ago from England. I go to Gallagher with Cammie." Bex lied.

"Oh, I see... and I can also see your other friend over there. She goes to Gallagher too, I'm assuming?" Josh asked, acknowledging Liz who was pretending to fix her wig in a small mirror.

"Oh, actually I just met her at the bar. She's helping us out." I smiled.

"Right." Zach nodded. He began to check out our items in silence and I handed him the credit card. He slipped them in a small plastic bag and the guys ran out of the pharmacy.

"Thanks." I waved to Josh as Bex, Liz, and I walked to the door.

"Wait- Cammie!" Josh called. I froze and turned around on my heels.

"You want to get together sometime?" Josh asked.

"Actually Josh... I have a boyfriend." I responded and sprinted out the door before he could respond. We met the guys at a bench in the park and we gave the stitching kit to Jonas. As he carefully numbed Zach and then began to sew him up, Liz and Bex were freaking out because Josh recognized me.

"Cammie! You could've blown our mission!" Bex complained.

"I didn't think he would recognize my face!" I yelled back.

"Guys! Can we like stop fighting... because I don't want you two to be all angry when we go to save Macey!" Liz hollered. Bex and I both nodded and we sat down in the grass. Exactly 21 minutes and 24.53 seconds later, Jonas tossed all of the stitching supplies in a trash can along with my leather jacket.

"Sorry Cammie, I don't think you would've wanted it back anyway." Jonas shrugged.

"It's fine... you did what you had to do." I smiled and turned to Zach.

"You told him you had a boyfriend?" Zach asked. I nodded and he smirked.

"Good... I mean, I'm glad that he knows not to hit on you or anything like that again." Zach smiled. I skipped up to him and hugged him and whispered in his ear, "I'm sorry."

Zach looked down into my eyes, which reflected the rising sun, indicating that it was probably around eight o' clock. Zach kissed me on the lips and I kissed him back. I could definitely feel a spark between us. After exactly three minutes of kissing, everyone was beginning to complain that we were wasting time. Zach and I slipped away from each other and turned to Nick and Jonas who were both peering onto the screen of one of Liz's gadgets.

"Hey guys... I don't think we need to split up and search for an underground tunnel, we found it!" Nick smiled.

"No way!" Liz cheered and skipped over to them. After looking at the device for a couple of seconds she took a couple of steps back and looked directly down. She plopped herself onto the ground and began to bang the grass.

"It's hollow!" Liz laughed.

"No..." Bex seemed amazed and ran over to Liz. She banged the ground and threw her body back when a thumping sound replied to her bang.

"It's hollow! And someone is down there!" Bex screamed. Grant helped her up and brought her over to the bench.

"We have to go down there now." I told everyone.

"But your mother and Mr. Solomon-" Grant was cut off.

"Are right here." Mr. Solomon spoke. The two were standing behind the bench, looking very impressed that we had already found the tunnel, yet pretty disappointed to see Zach's head in stitches.

"Cammie, what did you do to Zach?" my mother asked turning directly to me.

"What makes you think I did it?" I asked offended.

"Who else would do it?" my mom laughed.

"Fine. They were playing Spin the Bottle and Zach actually kissed Bex so I smashed the bottle on his head. He needed stitches so we found a kit at the pharmacy and that's when we ran into Josh..." I explained.

"Did he recognize you?" Mr. Solomon asked.

"My face..." I answered. Mr. Solomon and my mother nodded and then walked over to the hollow ground.

"You kids ready?" my mother asked.

"Yes!" we all clapped in unison and my mother looked around us before opening up the panels. We all jumped down into the tunnels, that were lit by dim lanterns. Nick, Mr. Solomon, Bex, and my mother each grabbed a lantern as we cautiously began to walk down the tunnel. The more we walked, the brighter the tunnel became. So we ended up leaving the lanterns on the side of the wall. After approximately 37 minutes and 57.04 seconds we arrived in a dark, but large room filled with computers and filing cabinets.

"It looks like the one in England…" Nick spoke.

"That's because it's another Circle base." Bex explained. Jonas and Liz took flashlights out of their bags and we each took one. As we turned them on, we could see that there was not much more in the room besides what we had already seen so we began to walk across the room and through a long hallway. Our flashlights illuminated our path, and Jonas gave us directions on where we needed to turn.

"According to my tracking system, Macey should be… down the hallway to the right in the first room to the left." Jonas smiled. We all quickly walked, still being cautious of our surroundings and when we reached the room we all braced ourselves for what may be inside. Bex reached for the door handle slowly and attempted opening it, but the door was locked.

**Bex's P.O.V.**

My hand brushed against the shiny metal door handle as I attempted to open it, but it wouldn't budge. Liz went into her backpack and took out a bobby pin. I stuck it into the lock and the door clicked open. We all ran into the room, and to our luck, Macey was sitting in a metal chair, unconscious, in the middle of the room.

"MACEY!" we all screamed in unison and ran over to her. Her face was pale and covered in blood, and both of her legs and arms were bruised. Nick grabbed her and held her in his arms while we untied her from the chair. He then picked her up and cradled her in his arms and we all cheered with joy.

We were about to make our way out of the room, when Cammie stopped us.

"This can't be that easy…" she sighed.

"No it can't!" a voice replied.

**Great! I think you all know who stopped them! At least they got to Macey! YAY! So, will they make it out of the base okay? Well you will have to stay tuned to find out! So, Goode... Bad? Luv... Hate? Please review! Luv hearing from my amazing fans :D!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Will they be able to get out? Let's find out now! LOL! Sorry I haven't updated in so long! I saved all my work on my flash drive and my teacher who was looking at a project on it lost it so I don't actually have the story! Luckily, I left the last chapter still updated in Document Manager so I'm good! LOL! So, here it is... ENJOY! By the way, still don't know where my flash drive is :(... ENJOY!**

Disclaimer- Still don't own Gallagher Girl series :(... 

"No it can't!" a voice replied.

Everyone stopped dead on their tracks and spun around to see Zach's mom leaning against the wall in the corner of the room.

"How'd you get there?" Zach snapped.

"You must speak politely to your mother, dearie." Mrs. Goode smirked.

"You give me an answer or I will kill you!" Zach grunted through his teeth.

"There is a hidden door I came through just as you were about to leave." Mrs. Goode explained.

"Why did you take Macey?" Bex stuttered.

"Oh, I didn't want Macey... I wanted you." Mrs. Goode answered pointed directly to Bex.

"GET HER!" Mrs. Goode screamed. All of a sudden five men came charging towards the eight kids and Nick held Macey tight in his arms.

"Nick, you have to take Macey back to the tunnel we went through. Mr. Solomon and my mom are waiting there for us. Tell them we got caught up..." Cammie whispered to Nick. Nick quietly slipped away and began to run to the tunnel with Macey cradled in his arms.

"Cammie, why does she want me?" Bex asked Cammie just as she kicked one of the attackers in the gut, sending him flying across the room. When the man came back for more, Cammie socked him with her right fist right in the cheek.

"I don't know..." Cammie gasped. The man Cammie and Bex had taken down was now unconscious and the two girls ran over to Zach and Grant who were fighting off another attacker.

"Bex, you need to get out of here!" Grant begged.

"No way!" Bex pouted just as Zach and Grant took down their attacker with two punches to the head and two kicks up his crotch. Grant and Zach couldn't help but snicker as they ran up to help Liz and Jonas.

"Typical guys..." Cammie rolled her eyes. Bex laughed but froze completely when a hard hand gripped her shoulder, restraining her from moving. He took out a rag and placed it over her mouth, allowing her to collapse in his arms. Cammie spun around and shrieked. Jonas and Liz continued to fight off their attacker and Grant and Zach sprinted over to Cammie to help her save Bex. Grant attempted to pull Bex's limp legs from the grasp of the attacker but it didn't work.

"WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO? MAKE HER LEGS STRETCHY?" Cammie screamed. She took a hard punch from the attacker right in her left side and she tumbled to the ground. Cammie groaned and Zach pulled her back to her feet. Grant was punching the attacker in the face and every time he punched him, he would become weaker and weaker. After about 15 hard punches, the attacker fell down to the ground unconscious, still holding Bex tightly. Zach kicked the attackers now limp arm, which automatically released Bex. She rolled across the floor and Grant scooped her up and began to run out the door.

"What do you think you're doing?" Mrs. Goode screamed. Liz and Jonas finally took down their attacker which left one more and Mrs. Goode.

"I have a plan..." Liz smirked. She reached into her purse and grabbed a sleeping gas bomb. She quickly threw a mask to everyone and sprinted out the room.

"Where do you foolish kids think you are going?" Mrs. Goode demanded. Liz was the last one to step out the door and as she did she tossed the bomb in the room, and it let out a compressing sound before everyone heard two loud thumps against the floor.

"LIZ! That was genius!" Jonas kissed Liz. Liz blushed and turned to Grant, who still had Bex in his arms.

"Come on, we've got to get back to the tunnels." Cammie insisted. They all began to run back to the tunnel and once they reached it, no one was there.

"Did they leave us here?" Jonas asked astonished.

"No look a note..." Grant explained, and reached down gently and picked up a note that laid next to his feet.

"I'm glad you're all okay. Macey needed to be taken to the nearest hospital which is RoseVille West. By the time you read this note, we are probably there already and we want you kids to go there A.S.A.P. Make sure you have NO tails whatsoever.

-Mr. Solomon" Grant read.

"Well now we know where they are." Zach smiled.

"Yep, we should get going..." Liz beckoned and they all began to run back up the tunnel. After 18 minutes exactly of running down the tunnel, the kids emerged through the secret doorway in the middle of the park. To their luck, no one had spotted them.

"Let's go see Macey!" Liz clapped.

"Umm... what happened?" Bex asked as her eyes fluttered open.

**YAY! Bex and Macey are okay! So next chapter will be about Macey! YAY! So stay tuned! What did you think of this chapter, Goode...Bad? Luv...Hate? Please review! Luv hearing from my AMAZING FANS! **


	30. Chapter 30

**Macey's P.O.V.**

I woke up lying down in a small hospital bed, covered in a white gown that hung to my knees. I was dazed and confused and my vision wasn't proving the best to me. It looked like there was a twin of everything I saw. I gripped my hands tightly to my head to try to stop the throbbing pain. All of a sudden, two large hands gripped my own and forced them down. I tried to wipe my eyes against my arm and then my vision was starting to become better. Everything was not a blurry, but at least everything was not in doubles anymore. I stared intensely at the person who was holding down my arms and then a huge wave of relief hit me.

"NICK!" I cried hoarsely.

"Macey! You're okay!" Nick cried back to me. My eyes were beginning to water up as I saw Mr. Solomon and Mrs. Morgan standing at the end of my bed smiling.

"Macey, we're so glad you're okay. How are you feeling?" Mrs. Morgan spoke.

"I mean, I could visually see my legs and arms are pretty bruised up, but my head is throbbing terribly..." I answered.

"That's because you have over 58 stitches on both your forehead and your head." Mr. Solomon explained.

"Oh..." I sighed.

"Macey, we know they tortured you. But the doctors need to know, were you given any drugs?" Mrs. Morgan asked.

"There was this one drug Zach's mom gave me before what she called a question torture session... or something like that. I remember after she injected it into me, I became really weak... she gave it to me, so I couldn't fight back." I answered. Mrs. Morgan smiled softly and then nodded. Nick peered into my eyes and I could tell he had been crying. His hands were stained with blood, and since he wasn't injured or had any cuts, I assumed it was from me. And then I realized... where was everybody else.

"WHERE ARE THEY?" I suddenly screamed.

"Macey, Macey... calm down. If they made it out of the Circle's hideout, they know where we are." Mr. Solomon assured. I didn't realize until now, that my fists had been tightly clenched and then my heart rate monitor was beginning to climb. I took a glance over at it, and then tried to calm myself down, so the nurses didn't have to give me anything. I squeezed Nick's hand tightly, and just wished for the best of my friends. I glanced outside the glass doors of my room to see to agents from the CIA disguised as regular people hanging around. All of a sudden the far elevator door opened, and all I could see were 6 people running straight towards my room. Mr. Solomon and Mrs. Morgan spun around and Nick and I began crying. They all made it. Cammie was the first to shoot through the door, and then Liz, Jonas, Zach, and then Grant and Bex. Liz, Cammie, and Bex ran straight to my bedside and hugged me a lot. Their eyes were filled with tears and so was everyone else's. Zach, Jonas, and Grant came over afterwards and welcomed me back with a hug, and then all walked over to Nick and gave him one of those "manly" hugs.

"Macey! We were so scared!" Liz cried. Jonas wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the forehead.

"I'm fine... don't worry. So what happened back there?" I asked.

"Actually we've got some bad news..." Bex started.

"Macey, they didn't want you... they wanted Bex." Zach explained. Mr. Solomon, Mrs. Morgan, and Nick all gasped in shock, and everyone looked at me in a weird way. I already knew they wanted her... I just hope they didn't hurt her.

"I know..." I sighed. Cammie turned to her mother and Mr. Solomon and took a deep breath, "They drugged her and attempted to take her away. We were lucky that Liz and Jonas packed knock-out gas bombs which we used and helped us escape." Cammie explained. Her mother and Mr. Solomon nodded and Bex rubbed her head. I could see in Bex's eyes that something was wrong. Her pupils were becoming smaller and her skin was becoming very pale. All of a sudden she just collapsed.

Grant dove down and caught Bex before she collided into the ground. A few nurses who saw what had happened rushed into the room with a wheelchair and lifted Bex right into it. Her head hung down into her chest and Grant squeezed her hand tightly. The nurses began to rush out of the room with her, and Grant did not let go of her hand.

"BEX!" I cried. Everyone froze where they were, in shock from what had just happened. It was most likely the drugs they put into Bex made her a little dizzy.

"It was probably just the drugs trying to take over her body again." Mrs. Morgan explained. We all nodded and Cammie threw herself into Zach's arms. She buried her face into his shoulder and began to cry. I shook my head and glanced at Nick who didn't move at all.

"Why would they want her?" Nick asked.

"We don't know at the moment... But I promise we will find out." Mr. Solomon assured. Nick nodded and rubbed his hand against my leg. I winced a little and he pulled back. A nurse then calmly walked in and stood in front of us.

"She just woke up... she had a drug in her system that I'm assuming the Circle gave her that made her a little unsteady. She's okay now though. We'll let her lie down for a couple of more hours and then she's good to go. Same for you Ms. McHenry. Just go easy on yourself. If you come back in 3 days, we can take those stitches out, and your bruises will take a while to heal." the nurse smiled and then left. We all sighed with relief but then it came to me... how did that nurse know about the Circle?

"How did she know about-" I started but was cut off by Jonas.

"She works for the CIA... don't you remember?" Jonas asked.

"Honestly not really... some things are still a little foggy to me. I think I just need some rest." I explained.

"Okay, we'll let you get some sleep. Macey, I love you." Nick whispered into my ear.

"I love you too." I smiled and everyone then walked out. I closed my eyes and let myself fall asleep.

**Cammie's P.O.V.**

I'm so glad Macey and Bex are okay. But why did they want Bex? As we walked out of Macey's room, Zach wrapped his arm around me and we made our way to the waiting area.

"You okay, Gallagher Girl?" Zach asked.

"I'm fine..." I responded.

"Whatever you say." Zach growled and kissed me gently on the lips. I scooted around on the red cushioning of the couch and then rested my head on his lap. Jonas and Liz were looking at a laptop from Liz's bag and Nick was sitting in the corner all alone.

"Hey Nick, you okay?" I asked.

"I'm more then okay. I'm great." he responded and smiled. He leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes. I shrugged and looked back up at Zach.

All of a sudden, Liz jumped up from the laptop she was holding, almost letting it crash into the ground before Jonas caught it, and shrieked.

"WE HAVE TO CALL THE M16 IN ENGLAND!" Liz screamed.

"Why?" my mother asked.

"I know why they wanted Bex..." Liz coughed.

"Go on..." Mr. Solomon anxiously spoke.

"Apparently, her parents know a ton about the Circle... way more than you think. And I think they know Zach's mom's motive for everything she does. The Circle is going to kill Bex's parents and then her so there is no more information found out about the Circle." Liz explained nervously.

"Give. Me. The. Phone." Mr. Solomon stuttered. Jonas threw him a cell phone and Mr. Solomon nervously dialed up Bex's parents.

"Hello? Oh thank god! You need to listen to me... the Circle is after you and your wife and they have attempted to kidnap Rebecca. You need to alert all of England's M16 to be on the lookout for any attacks. Yes, she is okay. Okay, thank you. Please be safe. Good bye." Mr. Solomon spoke and then ended the phone call, and tossed the phone in the garbage.

"What was that for?" Jonas cried out.

"So the Circle doesn't track us." Mr. Solomon explained.

"What do you mean by that?" Nick asked.

"What I mean is, if the Circle does get to the M16 bases in England and they find Rebecca's parents, they will definitely track down all calls made on their cell phones." Mr. Solomon explained. He then quickly stole a nurses's cup of coffee from the table and poured it on the phone. There was a small spark, and then the phone's screen went black.

"We're good." Mr. Solomon smirked.


	31. Chapter 31

**WOO HOO! Chapter 31 and almost 200 reviews! AHHHH! Can you believe that? It's just extremely unbelievable! Just to let you all know, this is a fun chapter... not really any action involved in this one! Just pure fun! I thought you guys would enjoy it and I hope you do...SO ENJOY! :D! Before I post my next chapter, I would love to thank some of my top reviewers! Here they are:**

**Skyeblue221**

**GallagherGirl459**

**She-Pirates-kick-BUTT**

**bubzchoc**

**cookie-pocky-strawberry-love**

**BritishGallagher Girl**

**Clarinetto14**

**Bunniez**

**NiniC**

**.**

**..Blonde**

**Thank you guyz! So now here's chapter 31! ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer- Still not owning the Gallagher Girls Series... :(**

2 days later...

"You don't know how hungry I am! Being held captive for over a week is really hard!" Macey complained.

"We get it! You've been saying that for the past two days!" Bex laughed.

"Right..." Macey sighed. The four girls each sat on their beds, wearing their most comfortable pajamas, and talking about what happened while Macey was gone.

"So, Liz, did you seriously throw your wheelchair out the window?" Macey asked.

"Yep!" Liz chirped.

"And Bex, did you and Grant really fall out the window during a two-on-two match against Cammie and Zach?" Macey asked, practically laughing.

"All true!" Bex smirked.

"And last but not least... Cam, you drugged Mr. Solomon and your mom?" Macey asked astonished.

"You bet I did!" Cammie giggled and the other three girls joined her. Mrs. Morgan allowed the four girls to order a pizza pie for dinner and celebrate Macey's return in their dorm room. The day the girls returned home from the hospital, Liz took down the guys' security camera and Bex destroyed it... with a hammer. Macey was beginning to heal and re-cope from what had happened to her. Liz had just grabbed her laptop from underneath her bed and she pulled up the CIA's database. She began putting up firewalls so that Jonas could no longer hack into it. During the process of doing that, Liz accidently knocked her pizza onto the floor with a slight wave of her hand.

"Oopsy-daisy!" Liz giggled. Macey growled at her and cleaned up Liz's mess. Liz slammed shut her laptop and rolled back onto the floor, sitting straight up next to Cammie.

"I'm bored..." Liz sighed.

"You were just doing something!" Cammie laughed. Liz shrugged and grabbed an empty coca-cola bottle from the trash can.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" Bex choked.

"Truth or Dare?" Liz asked.

"Wait a second... you're becoming more like me! My little girl has grown up!" Macey laughed. Liz crawled over and hugged Macey, who shoved her off quickly.

"When I say you've grown up, that means...No. More. Hugs." Macey enforced.

"But-"Liz started.

"I'm just joking! Now are we going to play it dirty... my way? Or safe... Cammie's boring way?" Macey asked.

"SAFE!" Cammie, Bex, and Liz all screamed in unison. Macey rolled her eyes and scooted over next to Bex and Liz. Cammie placed the bottle in the middle of them and spun it quickly, letting it rotate quickly 6 times before coming to a halt right in front of Bex.

"Bex... truth or dare?" Cammie asked.

"Truth..." Bex sighed. Cammie placed her hands on her temple, as if to show she was immensely thinking and then shot back up.

"Okay, is it true that during the summer in eighth grade when you went out to England, you made out with over 25 guys?" Cammie asked.

"27." Bex smirked and then grasped the bottle tightly giving it a good spin. After spinning 10 times it went straight between Liz and Cammie.

"How do we choose?" Liz asked.

"Rock... Paper... Scissors... loser gets to pick truth or dare." Cammie explained.

"Come on? Really? That game is for like, 8 year olds!" Macey blurted. Cammie shrugged and placed her hand out in front of Liz.

"Rock, paper, scissors and SHOOT!" Cammie smirked. Cammie had a rock and Liz had paper. Liz clapped as Cammie came eye to eye with Bex, giving her a death glare.

"Dare." Cammie smirked.

"I dare you to call up Zach and tell him that you made out with Josh." Bex smiled slyly.

"NO WAY!" Cammie cried.

"Hey, you are the one who chose dare." Bex shrugged.

"Fine!" Cammie grunted. She hauled herself up with her hands and walked over to her desk and picked up her cell phone. She began to dial Zach's number and then she held it closely to her ear.

"Speaker phone." Macey grinned. Cammie growled and turned the speaker button on right before Zach answered with a quick, "Hey Gallagher Girl. What's up?"

"Hey Zach. I have to tell you something..." Cammie started.

"Sure... what is it?" Zach asked.

"Well... I've been feeling really guilty about it so I decided I should tell you... well... I umm... I made out with Josh yesterday." Cammie confessed with a sigh.

"YOU DID WHAT?" Zach screamed through the phone. Bex ran over to Cammie and grabbed the phone from her hands and assured Zach in a calm voice, "Dude, chill... it was just a dare."

"Bex, I am going to murder you!" Zach yelled.

"Hey! What did you just say about my girlfriend?" Grant hollered. Macey began cracking up and Cammie angrily turned the phone off.

"Thanks..." Cammie growled sarcastically.

"No. Problem." Bex smirked. Cammie viscously grabbed the bottle and spun it with all her force, before it stopped right in front of Macey.

"Truth or Dare?" Cammie asked.

"I'll go with dare..." Macey nervously answered.

"Okay... let's see... Macey McHenry... I dare you to let Liz give you a makeover and then you have to go find Mr. Solomon and ask him if you look okay." Cammie smirked.

"NO! PLEASE! LIZ SUCKS AT MAKEOVERS! No offense..." Macey cried.

"Oh, I'm offended... You know what? I was going to make you look really pretty cause I'm actually pretty good at makeovers, but now... you are going to feel the raft of LIZ!" Liz said evilly.

"Great..." Macey sighed as Liz got up and started to push her to the bathroom. Macey dug her feet into the floor, making it difficult for the petite Liz to push her, but eventually Macey and Liz were in the bathroom, and Liz locked the door, forcing Macey to stay in there. Exactly 22 minutes and 14.32 seconds later, Macey trudged out of the bathroom, and Liz was smirking evilly. Macey had on bright pink lipstick, and red lipliner, making her lips look like they belonged to an elderly lady. She wore dark red and pink eyeshadow, which "accidently" went underneath her eyes. Her purple eyeliner ran down the creases of her eyes and her bright orange blush stained her whole face. Aside from that, Liz also soaked Macey's hair with white powder, and put it up in a bun to make her look even more like an old lady.

"LIZ! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU! AND CAMMIE, YOU WILL BE IN EVEN MORE PAIN THAN LIZ!" Macey screamed before slamming the door behind her and running as fast as she could to Mr. Solomon's classroom.

Macey pressed her stomach against the wooden door of Mr. Solomon's classroom before knocking gently on the door three times. Macey angrily waited there as she heard quick footsteps approaching the door. The crease of the door began to open, and Mr. Solomon stood in the doorway, looking confused and on the verge of complete laughter.

"Yes, Miss McHenry?" Mr. Solomon asked while trying to hold back his laughter.

"My sick minded and cruel roommates would like to know what you think of my new makeover... done by the utterly cruel and non-talented Elizabeth Sutton." Macey gritted through her teeth.

"It's quite... interesting?" Mr. Solomon replied, trying to cover his mouth in attempt of holding back his laughter.

"Thank you... that's all." Macey growled before stomping back to her room.

"That's it... this game is over!" Macey screamed as she entered the room, slamming the door as hard as she could behind her.

"But I haven't even gotten a truth or dare yet!" Liz complained.

"Fine... I'll take the honors... truth or dare?" Macey asked angrily as she began to clean out her hair and take the horrifying makeup off of her face.

"Seeing that you look so angry... I'll go with truth." Liz nervously answered.

"Okay then. Compare Jonas to Zach." Macey smirked.

"BUT!" Liz started.

"Remember, tell the truth." Macey smirked. She then walked over to her backpack and took out a voice recorder.

"This is going to the guys!" Macey laughed.

"No way!" Bex choked astounded.

"Yes way." Macey mocked.

"Fine... I think Zach has amazing abs and really nice hair, and he does kind of look like a male model... but I love Jonas not because of his looks, but because of his personality. Yes, he is a geeky kind of cute, and that is why I like him." Liz proudly spoke. Macey turned off the voice recorder and tossed it back into her backpack.

"Well said... definitely true." Cammie smiled.

"I'm better than you thought... Macey..." Liz growled.

"Fine." Macey pouted and hopped back onto the floor.

"Are we really done?" Bex asked.

"YES!" Cammie, Liz, and Macey all screamed in unison.

"Okay then..." Bex sighed and rolled onto her bed.

"What to do now?" Liz asked.

"No clue..." Cammie responded.

"Well, it is 9:45 PM." Macey suggested.

"Since when to you does the time it is matter to how long we stay up?" Bex asked.

"I don't know... just stating the facts..." Macey shrugged.

The four girls each crawled on top of their beds and began to look at some Vogue magazines Macey stole from the hospital. After the four girls thought everything was fine and nothing could go wrong... what they anticipated the least rang loudly in their ears.

**OH NO! What happened? So what did you think of this chapter? Goode...Bad? Luv... Hate? PLEASE REVIEW! LUV HEARING FROM MY AMAZING FANS! AND OMG! I HAVE 201 reviews! ABSOLUTELY INCREDIBLE! THANK YOU ALL MY FANS! :D**


	32. Chapter 32

**Here is the next chapter! WOO HOO! So... it's time to figure out what the noise was that rang in their ears! So... ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer- Do I still have to write this at what? Chapter 34 or something like that? It just makes me more upset each time :(...**

The four girls each crawled on top of their beds and began to look at some Vogue magazines Macey stole from the hospital. After the four girls thought everything was fine and nothing could go wrong... what they anticipated the least rang loudly in their ears.

"Oh crap..." Macey groaned. Cammie shot up out of bed and pulled Macey, Bex, and Liz from under their covers.

"This has to be a dream!" Liz cried.

"It's not!" Cammie explained.

"What's going on?" Bex asked. Sirens wailed through the entire school, and black lights flashed in the girls' eyes.

"What do you think?" Macey snapped.

"Can we just go see what's going on?" Liz begged.

"Agreed." Cammie replied and ran towards the door swinging it open so forcefully, that when it hit the wall, it left a huge dent. The hallways were filled with frantic, screaming spies as the Code Black sirens wailed throughout.

"Cammie, do you know what's going on?" Tina Walters asked, stopping short in front of the four girls.

"No clue. But we'll run to my mom's office to try to find out what is going on." Cammie responded.

"In the meantime... try to keep the 7th and 8th graders from ripping apart the hallways and from having a heart attack." Macey smirked.

"Will do." Tina laughed and began to go round up the younger, terrified students. Cammie, Liz, Macey, and Bex sprinted towards Mrs. Morgan's office while dodging screaming spies and big crowds. When finally reaching the office, the girls' were stunned to see the two heavy wooden doors were wide open, and the window that was right across the room from them was broken, sending massive cold gusts of wind straight at the girls. They hurried in to see that there was no one in the office. Blood was spattered on the floor, but from the look of it, it had to only be a minor injury. Bex ran to the broken window and quickly peered outside, making sure no one was down there.

"All clear!" Bex called.

"Where are they?" Liz cried nervously.

"That's for us to find out..." Cammie spoke worriedly, trying to hold back her fear as best as possible.

"Of course... when I thought everything was once again peaceful. I must've forgotten I go to a school for spies!" Macey screamed.

"Calm down Macey! It's okay! We'll figure out what is going on!" Bex assured. Macey nodded and gestured the other three girls back outside into the hallways.

"I think we should split up." Cammie suggested. As if on cue, Tina and Mick came right past them, only to be cut short by Bex thrusting herself forward to stop them.

"Guys, we need your help. We need to find Mr. Solomon and my mother. Would you two mind checking the classrooms? Liz and Macey will check the library and mess hall and Bex and I will check all of the dorm areas." Cammie explained.

"Fine with me!" Mick smiled.

"Great!" Cammie sighed with relief. Mick and Tina waved and ran off into the direction where the library and mess hall was.

"We'll walkie talkie you guys if we find them." Macey smiled.

"Same for us!" Bex chimed.

"Good luck!" Liz whispered. In a flash Macey and Liz disappeared in the sea of students.

**Liz's P.O.V.**

"Macey? Where first?" I asked staring at the two forks, the left one leading to the library, the right one leading to the mess hall.

"How about you go left, I go right?" Macey suggested.

"I don't know about that? What if the Circle is where I go or you go?" I whined.

"Oh fine... we'll go to the library first." Macey gave in. I clapped and grabbed her wrists and began to pull her and maneuver our way through the crowds. By the time we reached the library, I couldn't be mortified by the sight we saw.

"Oh...my...goodness!" I cried. I could start to feel my eyes water up at the sight of every single book missing.

"Peacock to Chameleon...Peacock to Chameleon... We have a problem..." Macey spoke into a walkie talkie.

"Yes Peacock?" Cammie asked.

"Well..." Macey started but I had to cut in.

"THEY STOLE ALL THE BOOKS!" I cried into the walkie talkie.

"What?" Bex screamed.

"Every single one... they are all gone." Macey said astounded.

"How? That can't be? How could they have carried all of those books?" Cammie cried.

"Helicopter?" Macey suggested.

"We would've heard it." Bex answered.

"Yes, but not with all the screaming." I shrugged.

"Liz is right. But... is there anyone in the library?" Cammie asked us. I peeked inside and took a quick look around.

"Nobody. They probably left to get help." I answered.

"Okay. Keep looking for Solomon and my mother. We'll continue to look too. Over and out." Cammie finished. Macey clipped the walkie talkie to her skirt and turned to me with a big frown on her face.

"Why would they want some stupid books?" Macey asked me. STUPID BOOKS? How dare she call them stupid books! She has no clue how old and valuable those books she just called "stupid" are. Okay, little Liz just got very angry.

"STUPID BOOKS?" I half screamed/cried.

"Sorry. Forgot I was with you..." Macey shrugged. I rolled my eyes and began to stomp off towards the mess hall. Macey quickly caught up to me and tried to stop me from continuing walking, but I was so angry, my little body used so much strength against hers. The siren was still going off, but every couple of minutes it would get louder and louder, brighter and brighter. This, was pure torture.

"Come on Liz. Before we continue walking, you need to cool down." Macey sighed.

"I WON'T CALM DOWN UNTIL WE FIND MR. SOLOMON AND MRS. MORGAN!" I screamed.

"What about us?" asked a voice from right behind Macey and I. We both spun around to see Mr. Solomon and Mrs. Morgan panting a lot. We could tell they were probably running around the whole entire school.

"Thank god we found you!" I cried. Macey took the walkie talkie off her skirt and brought it close to her mouth.

"Peacock and Bookworm to Duchess and Chameleon. Peacock and Bookworm to Duchess and Chameleon." Macey whispered.

"We hear you." Bex answered.

"We found Solomon and your mother." Macey explained.

"Mr. Solomon." Mr. Solomon corrected. I giggled and Macey growled under her breath.

"We'll be right there." Cammie answered.

"Hey guys... it's Gossip Girl and Assassin. We didn't find Solomon or Mrs. Morgan in any of the classrooms." Mick and Tina said.

"Mr. Solomon." Mr. Solomon corrected under his breath again.

"It's okay, we found them... we're exactly 632.63 feet north of the library. Meet us here." I said.

"Okay." Mick, Tina, Cammie, and Bex all said in unison.

"Over and Out." Macey laughed and placed the walkie talkie back on her skirt.

"We have a big problem!" I cried out to Mr. Solomon and Mrs. Morgan.

"We know... they stole all of the books." Mrs. Morgan answered for me.

"Why would they want books?" Macey asked.

"Because, little do most of you know, those books actually hide secret files and information about the Circle." Mr. Solomon answered.

"How come I never saw that?" I asked astounded.

"Wrong books?" I asked.

"Most likely. Not all of them have files in them." Mrs. Morgan explained.

"Oh..." I whispered faintly. All of a sudden, Bex, Cammie, Tina, and Mick came charging towards us. They all peeked into the library and when they turned back to us, their jaws almost touched the floor...


	33. Chapter 33

**WOO HOO! Chapter 33! Last chapter was pretty intense but so is this one! Sorry, I've been so busy so it's been hard to update! So, here it is! ENJOY!**

"Wrong books?" Liz asked.

"Most likely. Not all of them have files in them." Mrs. Morgan explained.

"Oh..." Liz whispered faintly. All of a sudden, Bex, Cammie, Tina, and Mick came charging towards Liz and Macey. They all peeked into the library and when they turned back to us, their jaws almost touched the floor...

"This can't be! The whole library is-" Mick stopped herself.

"It's empty!" Liz finished. Cammie began to slowly walk into the library and she walked over to one of the windows, which was clearly completely broken due to the Circle's escape. She squinted out into the gloomy dark sky and then scanned the skies. She turned back around with a look of dismay covering her face as she walked over to one of the tables and plopped down into one of the chairs. Bex, Macey, and Liz walked over to Cammie and each of them pulled a chair over to her and sadly sat in them.

"Should we call the guys and tell them what happened?" Macey asked.

"That's probably another one of your excuses to just talk to Nick." Bex groaned.

"So?" Macey snapped. Bex rolled her eyes and rested her forehead against the wooden table. Finally, the Code Black siren stopped short and all of the girls running in the hallways came to a quick halt before beginning to ask questions to the girls around them.

"I'm so glad that siren turned off. I never knew how bad it sounded." Tina complained.

"Whatever." Cammie sighed and got up from her chair. She scanned the empty bookshelves in hopes of finding maybe just one book but they were all cleaned out. She shook her head in dismay and began to walk towards their dorm room. Macey, Liz, and Bex trudged behind her after saying goodnight to Mr. Solomon and Mrs. Morgan. Once entering their room, Macey immediately grabbed a cell phone from Liz's "device" trunk. She threw the phone to Cammie and scooted next to her.

"Go on, dial his number!" Macey insisted.

"Who?" Liz asked, clueless.

"Zach of course!" Macey laughed.

"Oh..." Liz blushed and stared down at her feet. Bex dug under her covers and grabbed a tracking device from under her pillow. She walked over to Cammie and stuck it inside the phone.

"What's that for?" Cammie asked.

"Just in case one of us gets taken by the Circle." Bex shrugged. Cammie sighed and put the phone on speaker. After ringing six times, the voices of the four guys began babbling in the girls' ears, but not to them.

"I'm telling you, she's hot, but I'm not in love with her! Jeez!" Zach spoke.

"What the-" Macey whispered.

"I don't know..." Cammie whispered nervously.

"Oh come on. She's hot." Nick insisted.

"Yeah, really hot. But why do you think I like her?" Zach asked.

"Because you are always talking about her when they aren't around." Grant answered.

"That's just because I'm worried about her. It's not like I'm in love with her." Zach laughed.

"He doesn't love me?" Cammie cried faintly.

"Oh. My. Gosh." Liz gaped.

"YOU DON'T LOVE ME?" Cammie screamed.

"What? Cammie? When did you call me?" Zach asked.

"Like 5 minutes ago! You must've butt answered me!" Cammie cried.

"Listen! What you heard-" Zach started but Cammie cut him off.

"NO! WE ARE OVER!" Cammie cried and slammed the phone shut. She threw it against the window, and as it impacted against the window, glass shattered all over the room, flying into the four girls'. Cammie sat still, absolutely frozen, and began to cry... cry a lot.

"My tracking device..." Bex sighed.

"Really?" Macey snapped.

"Cams, are you okay?" Liz asked.

"What a stupid, retarded ass..." Cammie grunted.

"Awww... Cammie, I'm so sorry!" Macey cried.

"Don't be! He's a jerk!" Cammie growled.

"Umm... Cammie, are you sure he was talking about you? It didn't really sound like it." Bex asked.

"Who else would he be talking about?" Liz asked.

"Well..." Bex paused.

"YOU KNOW WHAT? I DON'T CARE! JUST DON'T TALK ABOUT HIM BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" Cammie growled before banging her head against the floor and sobbing.

**OMG! INTENSE CHAPTER! Sorry, it's pretty short, but I was kind of running out of ideas for this chapter! So what did you think of this chapter, Goode... Bad? Luv... Hate? Please review! Luv hearing from my amazing fans!**


	34. Chapter 34

**WOO HOO! Here's what? Chapter 34? Chapter 35? I don't know! LOL! I'm losing count! Is that bad? haha! So that was a pretty intense chapter last time right? Well, this one I have to admit is a little funny! So... ENJOY!**

Disclaimer- Still don't own the Gallagher Girls series... :'( 

"YOU KNOW WHAT? I DON'T CARE! JUST DON'T TALK ABOUT HIM BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" Cammie growled before banging her head against the floor and sobbing.

"Cammie, can you please listen to me?" Bex insisted.

"Not know Bex... we need..." Cammie paused.

"Revenge..." Macey grinned evilly. Bex banged her head against the palm of her hand and stomped off into the bathroom.

"What exactly are you going to do in there?" Liz sweetly asked.

"Break something." Bex sighed.

"I don't think so!" Liz cried and ran up to Bex. After the two flipped each other and fought with each other for 2 minutes, Bex pinned Liz onto the ground, but Liz being the genius she is, grabbed a Napotine patch from under her bed and slammed it across Bex's forehead. Bex fell backwards onto the floor, unconscious, and Liz dragged her onto her bed.

"That's better..." Liz grinned.

"Go Lizzy!" Macey applauded.

"Thanks!" Liz blushed.

"So what were you saying Macey?" Cammie asked.

"Yeah... well in my own devious mind, revenge is the only way to make myself happy... but I don't know about you." Macey smirked.

"I'm in!" Cammie agreed.

"Great..." Macey smiled and turned to Liz who nervously stared at the ground and then at Bex.

"You in?" Macey asked.

"Why not... but what about Bex?" Liz asked.

"We'll just tie her up tightly to a chair and stick a couple Napotine patches on her head." Macey shrugged.

"Okie-Dokey!" Liz giggled.

"Okay then?" Macey laughed and went into her closet and grabbed a big cardboard box.

"What exactly is that for?" Cammie asked.

"You'll see... but first we need to take care of Bex." Macey explained.

"I know where we can hide her!" Liz piped up.

"Where?" Macey asked.

"Cammie, is there a secret passageway that only you know about?" Liz asked.

"Of course... actually there'a a great one under our dorm room." Cammie smirked.

"Great." Macey smiled deviously and took some tough rope from the box. Cammie helped her bound Bex's arms and legs together as Liz tied a cloth around her mouth. Cammie placed a couple Napotine patches in her pocket and Liz helped Macey pick up one of the desk chairs. Being so late at night, and having all of their fellow spies in bed, the three girls snuck out of their dorm room with Bex, a desk chair, and the cardboard box. Once outside of the dorm room, Cammie opened a panel to the right of the door and a secret passageway opened up. After walking through it for exactly 8 minutes, they reached the halfway mark of the tunnel. Macey propped Bex in the chair and Cammie tied her very tightly to it. She then stuck all of the Napotine patches on her head a wrote a note saying, "Revenge is bitter sweet and we can't have you getting in the way of it. We're sorry, but this needs to be done.". Cammie stuck the note on Bex's lap and turned to Liz.

"Okay, Liz, here's where it comes to your genius brain. I stuck 6 Napotine patches on her. How much longer will she be out for?" Cammie asked Liz.

"For around 20 hours." Liz smiled.

"Perfect..." Macey sighed.

"Hey guys?" Liz asked.

"Yes?" Macey and Cammie responded in unison.

"Do you think Bex will be angry at us?" Liz asked.

"Of course she will... but we'll have to deal with it because right now... Zach deserves..." Macey paused to allow Cammie to say the next word.

"Revenge..." Cammie smirked. The two girls laughed but Liz slumped down and began to trudge back down the tunnel. After laughing for a couple more seconds, Macey and Cammie followed her down. They slipped back into their dorm room and all sat in a circle.

"Time to plot the revenge..." Macey smiled.

"Okay..." Liz spoke nervously.

"Now, do we want to put him through emotional or physical pain?" Macey asked.

"Physical!" Cammie growled.

"Just what I was hoping for... now... a lot of pain, or a little?" Macey asked.

"What do you think?" Cammie laughed.

"Yeah, I kind of knew the answer to that already... I just wanted to see your reaction." Macey shrugged. Liz rolled her eyes and rolled under her bed and grabbed a notebook.

"What's that for?" Cammie asked.

"We need to jot down our plan, don't we?" Liz responded.

"Right..." Cammie shrugged.

"Okay, I'm thinking... kidnap him... bring him somewhere dark and creepy... torture him, make him regret ever doing this to Cammie, and then finish him off with a surprise from Cammie." Macey suggested.

"What about the other guys?" Liz asked.

"Yeah, we have to make sure they won't look for him or follow us. I'm assuming Jonas has a tracking device planted in all of us anyway." Cammie shrugged.

"Then we drug the other guys, stick each of them somewhere separate, and then let them out when we're finished with Zach." Macey explained.

"You want to do that to Nick?" Liz asked mortified.

"I'm doing this for Cammie, not myself!" Macey answered proudly.

"Yay for Macey!" Liz clapped. Cammie rolled her eyes and nudged Liz to insist that she wrote down the plan on torturing Zach.

"So we're set. At exactly 3:30 tomorrow we have to be at Blackthorne, have the guys drugged, get them hidden and move on to Zach." Macey finished.

"Okay guys... good night..." Liz sighed and crawled into her bed. Macey and Cammie followed. Once in her bed, Cammie could not returning to the thought that Bex said before. "Was Zach really talking about me?" Cammie asked in her mind. She shrugged and allowed herself to fall asleep. She had a very long day ahead of her.

**Excited for the next chapter? I think I am and I'm the one writing it! LOL! I can't wait to play with it! So how did you like this chapter? Goode...Bad? Luv...Hate? Please review! Luv hearing from my absolutely amazing fans! You guys are just incredible! Updating every chapter, always have nice things to say, you guys are just great! So Ta Ta for Now! (TTFN)! :D**


	35. Chapter 35

**SO HERE IS CHAPTER 35! I'm pretty sure it's chapter 35, that is! SO IT'S TIME FOR THE TORTURE SESSION! MWAHAHAHA! I'm so evil! LOL! You'll enjoy it though, trust me :)! So here it is! ENJOY!**

Disclaimer- Still not owning Gallagher Girls series :( 

**Zach's P.O.V.**

My eyes slowly fluttered open and for some reason everything was still pitch black around me. My wrists and ankles felt numb and when I tried wiggling them around I came to the fact that they were tied together. When I tried to stand up, I found myself falling back into a hard, metal chair. Shit...

"Hello Zachary..." I heard an evil voice growl. McHenry... who else?

"I know your doing this!" I shouted.

"So..." Macey taunted.

"So... when Jonas, Nick, and Grant find out you kidnapped me, then they'll find me with Jonas' tracking device and stop you." I grinned.

"Too bad that Liz kidnapped them too and hid them all separately and made sure they won't be getting out until we let them." Macey smirked. I shook my head and tried to find where Macey was standing. I turned my head to my left and saw she was standing there with her arms crossed and something in her hand. Oh crap... that's a taser. But something else caught my eye. I could almost make out another figure next to Macey... Cammie.

"Cammie?" I asked.

"What?" Cammie snapped.

"What you heard on the phone... it wasn't abo-" but she cut me off.

Shut up you lying jerk." Cammie growled.

"Cammie listen to me!" I screamed.

"No!" Cammie cried.

"Now... we are going to have some fun... revenge Zachy... revenge. Oh do I hate when she calls me Zachy. I could tell Macey and Cammie were walking up to me because of the loud clicking of their heels. All of a sudden Macey stomped flat on my foot with her heel.

"Ow!" I yelped in pain.

"Feel the wrath of my 12 inch long heels!" Macey growled.

"NO!" I shouted back.

"Bad remark Zachy... bad remark..." Macey shook her head. She handed the taser to Cammie who walked over to my side. She pressed the taser right into my neck, and the utter coldness of the metal stung.

"Now... you will obey what I say or you will be hit hard... what do you think we should start with Macey? 50 volts?" Cammie asked.

"That sounds about right." Macey smirked. Okay, 50 is a lot of volts. That's going to hurt... a lot.

"Now... why have you lied to me?" Cammie asked.

"I didn't!" I protested.

"Wrong answer!" Macey yelled. Cammie pressed the taser right into my neck and set it off. I screamed in agony and lost consciousness for like 10 seconds.

"75?" Cammie asked.

"That sounds painful." Macey smirked.

"I know!" Cammie laughed. The two girls laughed evilly then turned back to me.

"THAT'S IT! CAMERON ANN MORGAN, I WAS NOT TALKING ABOUT YOU! I WAS TALKING ABOUT MACEY!" I screamed. And then the two girls froze. Cammie dropped the taser flat on the floor and it shattered into many pieces. Each of their jaws dropped open and Cammie began crying.

"You're lying!" Macey screamed.

"I'm not! Nick asked me if I thought if you were hot or if I liked you and I said you were very pretty but I only worry about you!" I answered.

"Oh. My. God." both Cammie and Macey gaped in unison.

"Can you please untie me now?" I asked. And then she just melted into my lips. Cammie, kissed me. And I was too much in awe to count for how long it lasted. Her lips locked into mine and she wrapped her arms around my waist. After a while of kissing, she just pulled off of me and untied me without saying a word. I got up and rubbed my arms and ankles to get their feeling back and then touched my neck to feel and large burn sitting where Cammie had shocked me with the taser.

"I'm just going to call Liz and tell her to release Bex, Jonas, Nick, and Grant..." Macey turned.

"Wait! Bex?" I asked.

"Yeah... she was umm... kind of getting in our way..." Macey frowned.

"Man are you three in deep shit." I smirked. Cammie slapped me lightly on the arm and I laughed.

"I'm sorry." both Cammie and I whispered at the same time. We smiled and I grabbed her hand and we followed Macey out of the dark room.

**MAN I'M EVIL AREN'T I! DID I SCARE YOU! So what did you think of this chapter, Goode...Bad? Luv...Hate? Please review! Luv hearing from my absolutely amazing fans! Guess what? Next chapter will be about Bex, Jonas, Nick, and Grant's reactions to what had happened! That is going to be pretty interesting ;)! Teehee! I make myself laugh! :D TTFN!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Here's Chapter Thirty-Six... I think... Is it bad I can't keep track of the chapters I'm writing... lol... anyways... this chapter is SUPER SHORT, but I really wanted to get a quick point in so here it is :D! ENJOY :D!**

**Bex's P.O.V.**

I woke up really out of it. Last thing I remembered I was fighting with Liz and I think she slapped a Napotine patch on me. But I wasn't in my bed... I was in the pitch dark... Oh god. I was tied to a chair... in the middle of a dark tunnel. They went on and tortured Zach. Oh are they going to be dead! I hope they didn't do this to Grant, Nick, and Jonas too! They are going to get a piece of me!

I tried to wiggle my arms out of the ropes first, but then stopped myself when I realized what a tight knot they tied. So I found a sharp rock against the side of the tunnel and rubbed my arms against it. I was slicing my arms open, but the ropes were coming loose. Once my arms were free, I shook the feeling back into them and then untied my legs. I stood up and looked to both my left and right. Now, which way was the exit? I didn't recognize this tunnel. It must've been a new and secret one that Cammie kept from us. To my luck, I could hear loud footsteps above me. The footsteps of my classmates walking to their classes. How long was I out cold for? Oh well... all that matters is that I now know which path to take to get back. I picked up the chair and began to carry it with me as I turned left. I walked for about five minutes until I finally reached the secret passageway and as I slowly stepped into the hallway holding the metal chair, all of my classmates stopped in their tracks and turned to me with confusion twisted in their faces.

"Move along! Nothing here to see!" I yelled. Everyone knowing how badly I could hurt them if they didn't listen to me all scurried as fast as they could along. I stomped into my dorm room and threw the chair against the wall. They weren't there. But I would wait here until they arrived... and then they are going to get it. I plopped down on my bed and began to scroll through a magazine that Macey left on her bed. Then I remembered... paybacks a bitch...

**Yeah I know this is a SUPER SHORT chapter but I wanted to get that in! I really was excited for this chapter and I couldn't really continue on the same chapter after, "paybacks a bitch"! I mean, who does that? Anyway... what did you think of this chapter? Goode...Bad? Luv... Hate? Please review even though it's a REALLY SHORT chapter because I still luv hearing from my amazing fans! TTFN! (Ta ta for na... if you haven't gotten that yet :))**


	37. Chapter 37

**Here's Chapter Thirty-Seven!... I'm positive this time! LOL! So anyway let's see what Bex's revenge plan is... shall we? ENJOY! :D**

**Bex's P.O.V.**

I hopped off my bed and quickly walked into the bathroom. I took out a straight back-length blonde wig, blue contacts, and a lot of make-up. I slid the wig on and carefully placed the contacts over my eyes and then put on a lot of make-up. In a matter of minutes I transformed myself using a master disguise. I have to say, Mr. Solomon would be proud. I put on a clean uniform and grabbed a backpack from the closet. When Macey, Liz, and Cammie returned I would explain to them that I was their new roommate Alexa Stewart, and their friend Bex gotten so mad because of a prank that was pulled on her, she decided to go back to England for a couple of months to see her parents. I grabbed some of Liz's gadgets that were sprawled out on her bed, and I planned to pretend to examine them, as if I didn't know what they were. After exactly 1 hour 35 minutes and 25.13 seconds later, Liz, Macey, and Cammie all nervously walked into the room, at first not even noticing me.

"I hope Bex isn't that mad. Not even Jonas, Nick, or Grant were that mad! I'm surprised!" Liz exclaimed as she walked through the door before noticing me.

"Hello..." I spoke in a very well american accent.

"WHO ARE YOU?" Macey screamed.

"Thanks for the warm welcome... I'm Alexa Stewart, I came here from Saratoga... in New York..." I explained and began to fiddle with Liz's gadgets.

"Well welcome... but why are you in our room?" Cammie asked.

"Wait! Don't touch those! They're valuable and very important to me!" Liz screamed and collect them from around me and dumped them into a box from under her bed.

"Well... I'm your new roommate!" I explained.

"WHAT? There's no room in here for you!" Macey argued.

"Of course there is!" I laughed and pointed to the empty bed... my real bed.

"Oh... that's our friend Bex's bed." Cammie explained.

"Oh yeah... Headmistress Morgan wanted me to tell you something about her... she told Headmistress Morgan that these girls' Cammie, Liz, and Macey had pulled a despicable plan off behind her back. She escaped from something and she was so mad she decided to take a break from this school and visit her parents in England for the rest of the year." I explained. Cammie, Liz, and Macey's jaws all dropped, and I could've sworn they started crying.

"THAT CAN'T BE!" Liz cried.

"Well it is..." I shrugged.

"No! She wouldn't leave!" Liz snapped.

"Hey! It's not my fault! By the way... I forgot to ask... what's your names?" I asked politely.

"I'm Macey... she's Cammie... and that's Liz..." Macey moaned.

"Your the girls that made Bex leave! It's all your faults!" I exclaimed.

"Really it's not! We thought Cammie's boyfriend Zach was pretending to love her, so Macey wanted to plot revenge and we were all in for it except for Bex, so we had to knock her out and kidnap her so she wouldn't ruin our plans along with our other boyfriends... who are a.k.a. Zach's best friends... it's a really long story." Liz explained super quickly and by the time she finished speaking she was almost out of breath. I pushed myself off the bed and circled around myself. Everything was going just as I planned... Macey, Liz, and Cammie believed me and they felt super guilty. I smirked and tousled my hair around playfully as they each exchanged worried looks with each other.

"We've got to call her and apologize!" Macey begged.

"You're right..." Cammie smiled and picked up her phone.

"Umm... wait! I don't know if that's the best idea... she's probably on the plane!" I attempted stopping them because I just realized my cell phone was in the backpack. Crap... my plan was about to go downhill.

"So... we need to apologize!" Liz insisted and allowed Cammie to dial my number. I growled and plopped down on the floor and just let my cover up revenge plan unfold. Cammie put the phone on speaker, and they all pushed their heads around Cammie's cell phone as if ready to talk to Bex. Talk to me... well... me behind the disguise. All of a sudden my cell phone began to ring. Once Cammie, Liz, and Macey heard it, Cammie dropped her cell phone on the floor and stomped over to me. She ripped the wig right off my head, hurting me so much I actually yelped.

"Jeez! What was that for!" I screamed.

"That was not funny!" I Cammie yelled.

"And you think knocking me out, tying me up, and hiding me in one of the tunnels was funny?" I yelled angrily.

"We had to do it!" Cammie argued.

"Why? Just to find out he wasn't talking about you!" I snapped. And then there was pure silence. No one moved... no one made a peep. We just stood there in utter silence.

"He was talking about me..." Macey frowned.

"I TOLD YOU!" I bursted out furiously. I stomped my foot on the ground and ran into the bathroom, slamming the door behind me.

"YOU BETTER NOT BREAK ANYTHING IN THERE!" I heard Liz holler. I just threw the wig back into the disguise closet and placed the contacts in the garbage. I washed off the make-up on my face with tons of rage and changed back into my casual clothes. When I was all back to myself, I thrust the bathroom door open and dove into my bed.

"Bex! We're really sorry!" Cammie pleaded.

"Save it!" I barked and dove under my covers. Yeah I was mad, but I couldn't stay mad forever. I peeked out of my blankets and into Cammie, Macey, and Liz's distressed faces.

"Fine... apology accepted." I groaned. They all cheered and hugged me but I just groaned.

"I'm only doing this because I can't stay mad at you forever!" I explained.

"We don't care! As long as you forgive us we're fine..." Cammie smiled. I shrugged and smiled too. Oh well... I gave up on all of my anger. I hugged them too, and we all began cracking up...

So what'd you think of this chapter? Was it funny? Sad? Bad? Goode? Luv? Hate? LOL! Please tell me and give me your feedback! ABSOLUTELY LOVING THE REVIEWS I'VE BEEN GETTING LATELY :D!


	38. Chapter 38

**HI! I'm so sorry about all the confusion! Me being the complete blonde ditz I am updated a chapter from my other story onto this one so sorry about that! LOL! So anyway... here is the next chapter! Once again, sorry about all of the confusion! So... ENJOY :D!**

**Cammie's P.O.V.**

Okay... so we hugged... and we talked... and we cried... and we laughed. Until we couldn't anymore. We basically passed out on the floor from the over-exaustion. My whole world was dark... I felt like I was lost in oblivious. An eerie feeling knotted in my stomach as my eyes scanned my surroundings. There was nothing... just complete darkness. Not even a small crease of light... not even a small chance of hope. I felt weak... drained of all my strength. As if someone had sucked the life out of me and left me in a dark room to rot and fade away. Oh no... it can't be... another nightmare. I leaped off the ground and began to run around the room in frantic circles, hoping I would wake myself up, but then a voice began whispering in my ears.

"Cammie... oh... Cammie... it's almost over..." the voice whispered fiercely into my ear.

"What's almost over?" I asked.

"Your life..." the voice growled. A familiar voice... Zach's mom.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I want you to be dead... I want you and all of your friends and your teachers and your aunt... and your mother... to all be... DEAD!" Mrs. Goode growled.

"Well that's not going to happen!" I snapped.

"We'll see about that!" Mrs. Goode responded. All of a sudden I could feel a tight hand grip on the back of my hair and toss me across the room. I flung into a wall and landed with a hard thump smashing my head against the floor as I drooped downwards. I rubbed my head and for some reason felt no blood. How was that? And then I remembered... Nightmare. I frowned and picked myself up and walked up to Zach's mom. I stared into her dark eyes and grabbed her wrist, flipping her over my shoulder. She didn't hit the ground though. She caught my ankle and I fell flat on my back, as she stood over me, smirking evilly. Okay... nothing like Zach's smirk... definitely not. I glared at her and swiped my leg and her feet, and as she fell to the ground, I hopped up and pressed my foot against her chest. She shook her head and basically stood up and walked right through me... freaky. I began flailing my arms around but I was hitting nothing... my arms went straight through Zach's moms body. And then for some reason my hand was brushing against something hard. But it wasn't Zach's mom... when I heard a loud, "OW!" I knew something was wrong. I shot my eyes open to see Liz holding her nose. Blood covered her hands and she glared at me very angrily.

"I'm so sorry Liz!" I cried.

"It's fine... let me guess, another nightmare?" Liz asked.

"Exactly... this time I fought Zach's mom, but every time I tried to hit her, my arms or legs went straight through her body. And then she walked right through my own body!" I explained.

"That's odd..." Liz sighed. Bex and Macey woke up and looked straight towards Liz to see her nose was bleeding immensely.

"What happened?" Bex asked.

"Cammie had another nightmare... she accidentally punched me right in my nose..." Liz explained.

"I'll get some tissues for you." Macey smiled and skipped into the bathroom. She came back with a box in her hands and tossed it to me. I took out a couple for Liz and handed them to her. She pressed her nose tightly and sat in one of the desk chairs.

"I wonder why you keep on having these nightmares..." Bex groaned.

"I don't know. Maybe it's a coincidence." I suggested.

"Maybe..." Macey shrugged.

"I can do research on the relationships between nightmares and your real life events?" Liz offered.

"No thanks Liz. I don't think it has to do with a scientific study. Everyone has nightmares...it's natural." I smiled at Liz. She groaned and pinched her nose a little harder.

"Are you sure? Because you have not had a nightmare every once in a while but more like every other day." Liz pleaded. I rolled my eyes at her and turned to Bex and Macey.

"Can you please tell her it is nothing! Because we all have nightmares and scientific research doesn't need to be done for everyone who has a nightmare!" I practically laughed. Bex and Macey nodded and looked sincerely at Liz.

"You can use your genius mind later. Right now, it's not needed." Bex mocked Liz. Liz growled at her and grabbed another tissue. We all sat on our beds and sat in silence for what seemed like forever. Liz grabbed a tissue and tossed the one she was done with in the trash bin every couple of minutes but that was basically the only burst of action I witnessed. Eventually Bex and Macey fell asleep but I felt it would be the right thing to do to stay awake with Liz until her nose stopped bleeding. I waited until Bex and Macey were completely drowned into a deep sleep to slide next to Liz. I wrapped my left arm around her shoulders and she laughed slightly.

"What's so funny?" I asked her.

"Well from the age of two, I began having constant nose bleeds. When I was seven, I had a nose bleed that lasted so long and I lost so much blood that I had to be taken to the hospital to get a blood transfusion. I still get them a lot but I've never had one because of something or in this case, someone hitting me." Liz laughed.

"Oh..." I sighed.

"Yeah, it's actually rather funny." Liz grinned.

"Listen, I'm really sorry about hitting you." I spoke. I felt so sorry about hitting her but that dream... let me correct myself... nightmare, is still lingering in my mind, haunting me so much.

"Cammie! It's fine! It's not your fault at all! You realize you didn't even hit me that hard! It was probably going to start bleeding you hitting me or not!" Liz assured. I nodded and she tossed the tissue she had in her nose into the bin. She placed the tissue box on her nightstand and turned to me.

"All done!" Liz giggled.

"I'm glad. You okay to go to sleep?" I asked.

"I'll be fine. If it starts up again, I've got tissues right here." Liz smiled and pushed me off her bed. I growled and she smirked evilly.

"Good night Cammie." Liz smirked.

"Night Liz..." I laughed and crawled into my bed. I sighed and let myself fall back asleep, praying I would not have any more nightmares...

**So that's chapter... thirty something? LOL! Anyways, the story about Liz's nosebleed history is actually my history with nosebleeds! I have an open artery in my nose so it happens all of the time! It stinks and I have to get surgery to close it up all of the time but it just opens back up :(! Anyway, what'd you think of this chapter? Goode... Bad? Luv... Hate? Please tell me what you think of this chapter because you know I love hearing your feedback! You guys are amazing at reading every single chapter of mine and reviewing them! It's amazing how I almost have 300 reviews! Can you believe that? Just completely stuns me! Anyways... ta ta for now :D!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Here is the next chapter! I'm sorry I was too lazy to be bothered to check what chapter number this is! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long! I've been so busy with dance, school work, starting track, and MANY other things! But here I am now! YES! LOL! So here it is... I hope you ENJOY! :D!  
**

**Disclaimer- Sadly, I wish I did, but I don't have the AMAZING oppurtunity to be the owner/writer of the Gallagher Girl series... Unfortunately for me... that role goes to Ally Carter :(... Anyway... ENJOY! :D**

**Macey's P.O.V.**

I reluctantly let my eyelids flutter open just to come upon a dark night sky, and the stars twinkling so faintly in it. I peered around the dorm room to still see Cammie, Bex, and Liz lying in their beds, enjoying a peaceful sleep. I glanced over to the alarm clock that sat on my nightstand which read, "4:30 AM". I threw my blanket off of me and slipped out of my covers very quietely and placed a couple pillows and stuff under my blanket just in case anyonee woke up. I had a lot of work to do... I mean, I am kidnapping Cammie, Liz, and Bex today. Wish me luck...

**Bex's P.O.V.**

I could hear a faint rousling sound from inside our dorm room. Too loud to be Liz thrusting around in her covers so I decided to take a quick security check before I let myself fall back asleep. I glanced to my left and right, everyone else was in bed... I think. I'm not that sure if that huge pile of lumps in Macey's bed is really Macey.

"She's not that fat..." I mumbled under my breath to myself.

**Macey's P.O.V.**

I'm not fat! I swear, if I could I would jump out of my hiding spot in my closet right now and beat her up, but because of the fact that, that would ruin my secret surprise, I had to restrain myself... or I could begin the kidnapping process a little earlier than I planned. I laughed evilly... maybe a little too loudly because I could hear Bex murmer, "Someones here..." and then she began to walk over to the closet. Yep... I'm definitely going to have to kidnap her earlier than I planned. I grabbed the knock-out gas bottle, which I hid in a perfume bottle and just in case she tried to fight back, my taser. She threw open the closet doors and with a very angry face she grabbed my shoulders and tried pulling me out.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Bex yelled, keeping it quiet enough so Liz and Cammie didn't wake up.

"Kidnapping you." I smirked and then sprayed the knock out gas right in her face. She collasped on the floor only milliseconds later and I tied up her arms and legs so it would be easier to haul her around and stuck her in the bathroom... for now. I can't just kidnap one and not the others so I tiptoed over to Cammie and Liz and sprayed the knock out gas in their faces and tied them both up. I threw them both in the bathroom for now so that I could disarm the security system. I walked over to Liz's laptop and hacked into her account. Yes indeed... I hacked the hacker. I smirked and once her account loaded I went into the Gallagher Academy security icon. I went into the option to turn off all of the security cameras and schedualed for them to turn back on in 45 minutes. That gave me just enough time to sneak the three out of here and take them to my special destination. Once I clicked "accept" I rushed to the bathroom and placed the three of them on a cargo cart that I stole from the Janitor's closet. (If you didn't know already, a cargo cart is like a big wooden board with wheels on the bottom and a handle on top so you can push and move your luggage, storage, etc...) I slowly and cautiously began to wheel them out of our dorm room and through the hallways. I stopped near the plaque of Gillian Gallagher's sword, and opened the secret passage Cammie took me through a while ago. I had to quickly run pushing them, using all of my strength, because they were pretty heavy, and I continued to make my way through the secret tunnel as fast as I could because if I wanted to make it out without any security cameras spotting me that was the only way. Finally I exited the tunnel and breathed in the refreshing air as I stepped outside. The wind ran through my hair, allowing it to sway back and forth. I looked behind my shoulder and checked up on Liz, Cammie, and Bex who were to my luck... still unconscious. I strolled with them through the woods until I came to Liz's van and I unlocked it using the keys I stole from underneath her mattress. I pulled open the back doors of the van and carefully placed each of them in a seat, buckling them up just in case a cop or someone else happened to catch me. After getting them all in the van and buckled up, I hopped into the driver's seat and placed the keys in the ignition. Before pressing my heel into the gas pedal, I checked my watch to see how long I had until the security cameras turned on.

"Okay... 10 minutes..." I whispered to myself. Gotta fly... I smirked and pressed the gas pedal as hard as I could. We zoomed and swerved through the trees and I kept my back pressed up against the cushioned seat of the car so in case I had to stop short I wouldn't fly into the steering wheel. Once reaching the main rodes, I began driving again at regular speed to prevent a cop from pulling me over. And just in case that happened to be the situation, I had my fake driver's license with me and a cover up story to why Cammie, Bex, and Liz were all unconscious all planned out. Everything was going just as I planned... until I pulled into town to see another white van holding some people I really was hoping wasn't here now...

"That just completely ruined my plan..." I murmured just as the doors to the other white van swung open and the people who were now outside of it, began to walk at a quick pace to my van. Shit... I was screwed...

**So... who do you think were the people in the other white van? And why do you think Macey was kidnapping Cammie, Liz, and Bex? Well guess what? You'll have to stay tuned to find out! MWAHAHAHA! I'm so evil! LOL! So... what did you think of this chapter? Goode...Bad? Luv... Hate? Please review! Absolutely love hearing from my amazing fans! AND GUESS WHAT? JUST LIKE 4 MORE REVIEWS AND I REACH 300 REVIEWS! CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT? It's absolutely amazing and I have none other to thank but my fans :)... You guys are great :D! Well... ta ta for now! :D**


	40. Chapter 40

**Here is the next chapter! I'm SO SO SO SO SO sorry I haven't updated in so long! I've been so busy with dance, track, and well... EVERYTHING! But here it is! So I hope you enjoy! :D**

**Macey's P.O.V.**

I peeked out the side window to see four bodies making their way towards the van. I slumped down in the chair and cautiously peeked back to see Liz, Bex, and Cammie slowly stirring around a little. Good... they would be up soon. I was startled in my place when I heard a loud thumping on the window. I snapped my head to see they had approached the van and all of them were now staring me down.

"Open the window McHenry!" one of the voices demanded.

"Why should I?" I growled.

"Because you have our girlfriends in the back seat and they are all unconscious." the voice answered... that voice was none other than Zach. Standing beside him all with their arms crossed and furious looks planted on their faces were Nick, Grant, Jonas.

"Fine!" I snapped and rolled down the window. Grant rudely stuck his head inside the window and looked at Bex. He glared at me and attempted climbing into the van over me to get Bex out.

"Hey! Hey! Rude much?" I yelled.

"Your the one kidnapping our girlfriends at 5 o' clock in the morning!" Grant fought.

"It's not going to hurt them!" I whimpered.

"Yeah, then what are you planning on doing with them?" Jonas asked.

"Jeez... I was just planning on taking them shopping..." I explained, rolling my eyes. I unlocked the door and pushed it open, forcing the guys to step back as I hopped out of the car.

"Shopping?" Nick asked, almost laughing.

"Yeah!" I grinned.

"Wow... thanks Zach. You woke us up early just to see that they were all going shopping?" Jonas complained.

"Well when I saw the tracking devices on them were moving so early in the morning, I got worried..." Zach admitted.

"Well now that your here, you might as well join us shopping." I shrugged.

"Fun..." Grant sighed.

As if on cue, I could hear Liz, Bex, and Cammie beginning to wake up. They were all mumbling and then they began screaming at me. I shielded my ears with the palms of my hands and Jonas opened their door. They were all bound up, and on the verge of killing me. Jonas untied them each and helped them out of the van.

"Thanks..." Liz mumbled. They all angrily turned to me with their arms crossed, and twisted looks painted on their faces.

"MACEY! WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?" Bex screamed.

"Well... umm... well..." I started and then froze.

"Spit it out." Cammie growled.

"I kidnapped you so I could take you all shopping!" I admitted.

"YOU WHAT?" Cammie, Bex, and Liz all gaped in astonishment.

"Yeah..." I sighed and immeadiately looked down at my feet. Zach walked over to Cammie and wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up, swinging her around him.

"How romantic!" I giggled.

"We're still mad at you!" Cammie growled as Zach put her down.

"But I'm just taking you shopping!" I stomped my foot and complained. I gave them all the puppy dog face and Bex rolled her eyes.

"Fine... but was it necessary to kidnap us? You could've just asked us!" Liz cried.

"Yeah but did you forget? I'm a spy... I can't just ask!" I smirked. Everyone all rolled their eyes at me and exchanged glances among each other before turning back to me with unpleasant faces. I shrugged and then reached into the open door of the van and pulled out Cammie, Liz, Bex, and my disguises from our England mission. I tossed them to Cammie, Liz, and Bex and then opened the trunk for them.

"Sorry guys... wasn't planning on you joining. I only had our disguises." I shrugged.

"It's fine. We're not known around here. No one will recognize us." Nick smiled. I nodded in agreement and was about to step into the trunk to change into my disguise when Liz stopped me.

"Macey... how did you get us and my van out of Gallagher Academy without any security cameras spotting us?" Liz asked.

"Well... it's easy. I found your laptop. Hacked into it, found the option to disable all of the security cameras in the school for the time I needed to get us out, and then used one of the luggage carts in the storage closet to haul you three through one of the secret tunnels Cammie showed me, and then opened your van with the keys under your mattress." I said in one big breath. By the time I was done explaining, I was almost out of breath and I could feel hiccups starting to come up from talking so fast.

"How did you know my computer password?" Liz asked astounded.

"Easy... everyone knows that only you would use the first 20 digits of PI." I laughed.

"It's true..." Bex budded in. Liz looked as if she was on the verge of a mental breakdown.

"Wow... I can't believe that Macey hacked Liz's computer before me!" Jonas cried. He walked beside Liz and placed his arm around her, giving her a sense of comfort. She started to relax and nuzzled her head into Jonas' shoulder.

"Hey! We don't have much time! In the trunk... go change!" I demanded.

"We're going, we're going." Cammie sighed and stepped inside the trunk. Liz, Bex, and then myself followed in and we all tried as quickly as possible to get into our disguises. Yes I said it... 'quickly as possible'. Wow. I laughed to myself and exchanged a few odd looks from my friends before shutting the trunk doors, leaving the guys standing there, waiting for us... probably thinking it'll be about two hours until we walked out. Hopefully, they will be proven wrong...

Liz was the first to be dressed in her disguise, followed by Bex, Cammie, and then myself. Which honestly, I wasn't that surprised about. When we were dolled up and ready to "shop till we drop" I opened the trunk doors up only to lay my eyes upon the most beautiful sunrise, with blends of deep creams and oranges. We all remained in a trance, transfixed on what lay before us. In the Gallagher Academy, you never see the sunrise or sunset. It's always covered by the blanket-like leafy trees. So we just stared... and stared... and stared... for about five minutes. Until obnoxious Grant shook our shoulders and said, "HELLO? ANYONE IN THERE?"

"Shut up jerk." Bex snapped.

"Sheesh..." Grant snickered. We all rolled our eyes and stepped out to our boyfriends. I held Nick's hand tightly and he kissed me on top of my head.

"I love you babe." Nick whispered into my ear.

"I love you too." I replied. And then we kissed... for a long time... with maybe a little tongue. Wow...

**YAY! So there it was! Once again, I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long! I've been so busy and once again I apologize! So what did you think of this chapter? Goode...Bad? Luv... Hate? Please review! I luv hearing from my amazing fans :D!**


	41. Chapter 41

**Here it is! Chapter 41 I think! LOL! WOW! 315 Reviews! Absolutely incredible! And they're all good! Well... I don't want to jinx myself... I'll be right back lol... Okay! I just knocked on a wooden cabinet. That should be good :)! Anyways, I hope you ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! :D!**

**Macey's P.O.V.**

"I love you babe." Nick whispered into my ear.

"I love you too." I replied. And then we kissed... for a long time... with maybe a little tongue. Wow...

**Cammie's P.O.V.**

I'm still so dumbfounded about the fact that Macey kidnapped Bex, Liz, and me just to go shopping! Couldn't she just asked? It would have been a whole lot easier. Zach eased his body around mine and wrapped his arms across my stomach and leaned in close to me, warming me up just enough. I swayed in his arms and watched Macey and Nick make out. Liz and Jonas were probably making some sort of tracking device because Liz had her phone out and Jonas had his laptop in his hands... what nerds. I snickered to myself and hung my head against Zach's shoulder. He kissed me lightly on the neck and released me. I spun around myself and gave him a quick wink before walking over to Liz and Jonas to see what they were doing.

"What are you doing?" I asked, repeating what I had been wondering.

"Oh... just working on a more high tech tracking device." Jonas answered.

"How did I know?" I smirked. Liz elbowed me in the stomach playfully and I stole her phone from her. I read what was on the screen and gasped at what it said.

"You liar!" I yelled at Liz and Jonas. They both shrugged and Bex walked over to see what was on the phone.

"That's not a tracking device! That's the new CIA database!" Bex laughed.

"We wanted to be the first people to hack it." Liz admitted.

"Nerds..." Macey coughed under her breath. That concluded to me that they were done making out.

"Can we just go shop already?" I asked with an annoyed tone in my voice.

"Of course!" Macey clapped.

"Wait a second... what stores are going to be open that early?" Zach asked.

"Who said we were going to pay for them... we're going to rob them. Like real spies." Macey explained with an evil grin on her face.

"I like the way you think babe." Nick smiled and scooped her in quickly for a short kiss.

"Before we start, can I PLEASE get something to eat? I'm starved!" Grant complained.

"When are you not hungry?" Bex snapped.

"I don't know... I guess I'll have to think about that." Grant admitted. We all laughed for a couple seconds and then went back to the subject of stealing from the stores.

"Where first?" Liz asked.

"Well... I do need some new shoes..." Jonas smirked.

"Very funny..." Liz crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"We might as well go get something for Grant to eat before he annoys us even more." Bex suggested. We all agreed and walked over to a nearby 7-11. As we pushed open the two glass doors, the little bells chimed that were attached to it, probably to let the employees know that customers had just walked in.

"Hello kids..." one of the clerks said.

"Good morning..." Macey answered in a slightly drunk tone, allowing the clerk to think that we were drunk teenagers coming to buy some chips and beers. Grant walked over to the chips and junk aisle and grabbed a bad of nacho Doritos. Bex and I trudged over to the candy aisle and I took a bag of M&Ms and Bex took some sour patch kids.

"So much like you." I snickered.

"They're good!" Bex fought.

"Whatever..." I rolled my eyes and turned to see Zach approaching me with a bottle of Coca Cola in his hands.

"Sour... Sweet... Gone..." Zach smirked.

"Losers." I giggled and threw myself into Zach's arms. He took the M&Ms box out of my hands and opened it up for me. He slipped a green one into my mouth and a couple into his own.

"You know, I didn't like M&Ms until after the DC mission when you gave some to me in the elevator." I smiled.

"Truth is... I hate them. But it's all I could find that day. So I just grabbed them and went." Zach smirked.

"Typical you." I responded. He pushed me over to the checkout counter and threw the box of M&Ms and the Coca Cola bottle in front of the cashier. He rang them up and I threw him a couple dollar bills that Macey slipped into my black leather boots.

"Here's your change." the cashier offered, holding out a few dollar bills and a couple quarters towards me.

"Keep the change." I said sweetly.

"Thank you so much." the cashier smiled appreciatively and slipped the change into the fairly filled cashier. Zach huddled me over near the door and we waited for the others. Bex and Grant rang up next, followed by Jonas and Liz who only bought a large cherry slurpee with two straws... how sweet! Macey and Nick paid last, buying a cup of coffee each and a package of twinkies.

"Fattsoes..." I laughed as we all walked out of 7-11.

"Thanks!" Macey smiled sarcastically and jumped in front of us, causing all of us to come to a halt. My heels dug into the cracked concrete and I balanced myself on Zach's shoulder.

"What's up?" Nick asked.

"Well... I just wanted to say before we start, we have only 3 hours to steal everything before the stores open up which means we can't try anything on." Macey explained with a sad tone hidden in her voice.

"Got it. We'll just grab and go." I smirked.

"Sounds good..." Liz spoke hesitantly. Bex nodded and stole a Dorito from Grant's bag. He stole a sour patch kid from Bex and before I knew it they began whacking each other and fighting each other.

"Will you two stop already!" Liz complained.

"Fine..." Grant sighed.

"Ready to go ladies?" Zach asked.

"Readier than you are!" Macey clapped.

"Then let's go..." Jonas suggested. We all slipped on latex gloves from Macey's box of supplies and some gadgets and what not she stole from Liz. Liz complained at first, but finally gave in because it was being used for good use. If you call stealing from stores good use then I don't know what's bad use. First store we decided to rob was a small jewelry boutique next to one of the supermarkets. We stole some cute necklaces, bracelets, and earrings before turning the security cameras back on and slipping out of there without getting caught. We continued to hit store after store, boutique after boutique, storing everything in the trunk of Liz's van. By the time we were done, I wasn't sure if we were even going to be able to get in the van due to the fact that it was full of items we stole. I checked my watch only to come upon that it was 9:25, we only had 5 minutes to get out of here before all of the stores opened up to see they were robbed sometime between closing time and 9:30 AM. We did such a good job of leaving no trace or evidence that we were there so we had no worries.

"Well that was fun!" Macey smiled.

"You girls are good..." Jonas sighed.

"I must say, you guys are pretty good yourselves." Bex admitted.

"Thanks... coming from you that means a lot." Jonas laughed.

"Well we should start heading back to Gallagher before someone realizes we're missing." Liz said.

"Your right. We should head back to Blackthorne." Nick suggested.

"Okay well we'll keep in contact with you girls..." Zach said sadly. He came over to me and kissed me quickly on the lips. I leaned up against his chest and whispered into his ear, "Zach... I love you." And what I was hoping for... he responded...

"I love you too." Zach whispered. When I pulled away from him, I could tell we were both grinning. I waved to him and hopped into the backseat of the van. Macey, Liz, and Bex each said goodbye to Nick, Jonas, and Grant and then met me in the van.

"That was great!" Liz laughed.

"Definitely... I don't know where you are planning on hiding this all Macey." Bex brought up.

"Your right... there is so much stuff and we can't have it in our room." I added.

"Right... well we can always hide it under the loose floorboards in our dorm room. When we want to wear something we stole, we can just open them up and grab something." Macey explained.

"Sounds good." Bex, Liz, and I all said in unison. And with that, we headed back to Gallagher. For another day of long and hard work. But it was all going to be worth it. I smiled to myself as Macey slipped the keys in the ignition and sped off.

**So that was a sweet chapter? Don't you agree? Well I liked writing it! How about you? What did you think of this chapter? Goode... Bad? Luv... Hate? Please review! Love hearing feedback from my AMAZING FANS! :D! Well... ta ta for now! I guess that will be my usual sign-off saying now! LOL! :D BYE!**


	42. Chapter 42

**Well here's the next chapter... sorry I haven't been able to update! The log in has not been working so I couldn't update them until today! So here it is without further ado... ENJOY! :D!**

Liz whistled softly as Macey zoomed through the empty highway. All of the cars were either parked in work places or were still in their owner's driveways. Cammie traced the foggy window with her finger, and began to draw smiley faces and whatnot in the fog. Bex attempted to pull on a pair of leather boots they stole from one of the boutiques. They were super stylish, yet way to small for Bex to fit in.

"Hey! Those are my boots!" Liz growled, finally noticing how much Bex was struggling to get them on.

"We're sisters! We share!" Bex snapped.

"We are not biological sisters!" Liz bragged, using her smarts to back her up.

"No! We are theoretical sisters!" Bex fought back. Laughter erupted between Macey and Cammie as the two continued to fight using what Macey called, "Too big of words for me".

"Just give me the boots back!" Liz whined.

"I shottied them first!" Bex fought back.

"No you didn't!" Liz complained.

"I have an idea..." Macey dove in and pulled to the side of the road. She placed the van in park and unbuckled her seatbelt.

"Macey! What are you doing?" Liz asked nervously. Before Bex and Liz could react, Macey dove into the back seats, almost squishing Cammie, and snagged the leather boots right from Bex and Liz's hands. The two girls attempted grabbing them back but Macey was too quick for them. She thrusted herself back into the driver's seat, opened the window and chucked them out into the open highway, nearly hitting a red Toyota Camry in the process.

"HEY!" Bex and Liz both screamed. Cammie snickered and Bex slapped her on the arm. Examining the bright red mark that lay now on her forearm, Cammie slapped Bex back, only doing it on her right cheek. Bex immeadiately brought her hands to her inflamed cheek and began to growl at Cammie.

"That's it!" Bex yelled. She went to grab Cammie's neck and strangle her when Liz came in and with all her might, held Bex back.

"What is up with all of you?" Macey complained.

"Well..." Cammie started.

"Save it, we're about to enter Gallagher grounds." Macey pointed out, beginning to turn the van into the dark forest. The tall slender trees shielded the van from being seen by any guards from the school that were up on the roof, so the only people they had to worry about were the snipers. Not actually shooting snipers, but these snipers shot smoke bombs at the cars, making it completely impossible to see ahead of you. You'd have to stop your car and get out to see the path, and by the time you did, the snipers would have cuffed you up and taken you for a meeting with Mrs. Morgan... not what you wanted to happen. So Macey sped through the forest, allowing the van to bump along it's dirt path, sending all four girls popping in and out of their seats. Although the four girls felt like they were about to throw up, due to the fact that they were being violently thrust around in their seats, they couldn't make any noises in case there were any snipers around. Macey finally reached Liz's vans hiding spot and quickly parked it and hopped out the door, tossing the keys to Liz before she ran over to the tunnel tree and knocked on it twice. It opened up revealing the same slide Cammie had used the time she snuck out to see Zach in the park. Macey crunched herself up in a ball and took three bags down with her first, followed by Liz, then Bex, and finally Cammie. Each took a couple bags of clothing and the items they bought down with them, being cautious of dropping them, only to land on one another's head. They each landed in the pile of leaves with a hard _"THUMP!"_ and collected themselves before grabbing a glowing lantern from the cave walls and making their way towards the school.

"You know, we still have classes today." Liz groaned.

"You don't seem happy about that." Cammie spoke.

"Well... for once, I just want to sit in bed all day and not do my homework..." Liz shrugged. Cammie, Bex, and Macey all stopped short in their tracks and turned to face Liz, all of their jaws almost touching the rough ground.

"Your kidding!" Macey gaped.

"I'm not!" Liz confessed and stared down at her feet, and began twirling her hair around in her fingers, something she does when she's nervous or on the spot.

"Wow..." Macey laughed.

"We're still going to classes." Bex pointed out.

"I know..." Liz sighed.

"Then let's get moving. We only have a couple minutes until everyone starts waking up and getting ready for classes." Cammie instructed.

"Shall we race?" Bex asked.

"We shall." Cammie smirked.

"Then on the count of three... one... two..." Liz paused, but before she could say three, everyone took off sprinting ahead of her as fast as they could.

"HEY! THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Liz stomped.

"Well then hurry up!" Macey called from behind her, a somewhat 200 feet ahead of her. Liz took off, the bags in her arms bouncing up and down. She pulled them close to her chest and wound herself up, speeding up even more. Before she knew it, she was passing Cammie, Bex, and Macey.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?" Bex screamed as Liz zoomed right in front of her.

"That's what you get!" Liz taunted and continued running. They finally made it to the hidden door, Liz in first, Bex in second, Cammie in third, and Macey coming in last a mere half a second from Cammie.

"Who knew you had it in you!" Macey spoke astounded to Liz while trying to catch her breath.

"When I was little on the farm, I'd chase my dog around, gaining lots of speed." Liz explained.

"Oh... I see..." Bex sighed.

"Wait, how are we getting to our room with all of these bags? I know we are hiding them under the floorboards in our dorm room, but when we get out of this tunnel, we are going to be in the kitchen. How are these bags going to make their way to our room without being seen by anyone else?" Cammie asked.

"Who's up to climb through some heating ducts?" Bex smirked.

**Mini Cliffhanger! HAHAHA! I'm so evil! LOL! We'll have to see how that works out... So what did you think of this chapter? Goode... Bad? Luv... Hate? Please review! I luv hearing from my amazing fans! Well... here's my new signoff... Ta Ta For Now! :D**


	43. Author's Note PLEASE READ!

**Hi Everyone! I just wanted to let you know... I will be going on vacation tomorrow and won't be returning until next Friday, therefore I will not be able to update! I'm so sorry and I'm really sad I can't write but I'm bringing my writing journal so I'll write the chapters on vacation so when I get back I can just type it up and upload! I'm sad... I'm missing Passover... but I'll hopefully have fun! Hope all of you are going to enjoy your Spring Break! Bye! :D See you next Friday... or Saturday... depends how busy I am! Ta Ta For Now! :D**


	44. Chapter 44

**Hi! Guess what? I'm back from vacation and I'm sooooo ready to update! I hope your excited for this chapter because I am! So here it is... the next chapter! I hope you... ENJOY! :D!**

**Macey's P.O.V.**

"Sounds fun..." Cammie smirked. I rolled my eyes and nervously glanced up at the tight heating duct. The loud whirring noises from the air passing through chilled my spine as I reached up and pulled down the grate.

"Who's first?" I asked.

"I'll go." Bex offered and I grabbed her feet to help her get up. She easily hoisted herself up and rolled into the heating duct, and reached her arms out to help us get up. Liz went up next, followed by Cammie, and lastly... myself. Of course it was the hardest for me to get up there due to the fact that not only was there nobody on the ground to help me but I was the heaviest out of us four. And it's really sad... I really have to cut off some of the extra chocolate chip cookies at night. I grabbed some of the bags and threw them into Bex and Cammie's arms as I hung there dangling like a monkey. After struggling to pull myself into the heating duct, I reached towards the ground and locked the heating grate into place so no one would suspect we were there in the first place.

"Which way?" Bex asked.

"Let me see..." Liz paused and took her cell phone out of her jacket pocket. It took her about a minute until she told us we go straight to the left.

"It will lead us right into the kitchen." Liz finished explaining.

"How exactly did you find that out?" Cammie asked.

"Oh... I have a GPS system in my phone of this school. I can find paths through the heating ducts, the basement, even the secret tunnels!" Liz answered.

"And we couldn't have used that when we really needed to use the tunnels?" I asked, practically laughing.

"Well...I... I never thought to use it for that." Liz admitted.

"And I thought you were the smart one." Bex smirked. That earned her a slap on the arm by Liz, but I stopped the two from almost killing each other, reminding them that we were in a heating duct and if we made too much noise or beat up the duct too much, someone was going to hear us or we could even fall right through. Cammie decided to take lead and began crawling through the duct, making the least amount of noise as possible. We all followed her, and I took the back, just in case anyone was following us. It took us about 10 minutes of crawling through a freezing duct filled with tons of dust and spider webs until we reached the kitchen. I sighed with a ton of relief when Cammie cautiously scanned the kitchen before exiting the duct to make sure no one was in there. She gave us the all clear sign and carefully leapt down, landing on the marble floor with a soft thump. We threw some of the bags down at her without warning, forcing her to get angry and glare at us for a couple of seconds before we all dropped down.

"Okay, now lets get back to the room." Liz spoke.

"Sounds good..." I sighed. I picked up a couple of bags and pushed the wooden doors. I could see our dorm room just down the hallway which let a ton of relief flow through me. Now the hard part... getting down there without any security cameras seeing us.

"How exactly are we getting through there without the security guards seeing us?" I asked.

"We could just walk through and pretend we were just getting an early morning snack." Bex suggested.

"One, that's not going to work because everyone is getting ready for breakfast which will be in exactly a half an hour and two, it's not going to work because we are holding shopping bags... what do you expect them to think?" Liz explained.

"Oh... sorry, really didn't think that through. Just a thought that came up on the spot." Bex apologized.

"Well what if we pulled the fire alarm in the kitchen that would evacuate the whole building so we can get into our room?" Cammie asked sarcastically.

"Very funny." I smirked.

"Wait! I forgot! Not only can I disable the security cameras from my laptop but I just downloaded a new app that could disable the security cameras right from my phone!" Liz clapped with excitement. We all nodded in agreement and she took out her cell phone again, and started pressing buttons until she finally shouted, "Got it!".

"Okay, so I disabled not only the cameras in this hallway but a couple others scattered around the school grounds to make it look like a malfunction, and not something that a student did to help sneak out or back in... for example: Us!" Liz explained with a sense of pride in her voice.

"Great job Lizzy!" Bex exclaimed and patted Liz on the back, forcing her to blush with embarrassment.

"Okay... all clear. Let's go." Cammie beckoned and the four of us scattered into our dorm room. Once I closed the door behind us, we all began bursting out in laughter for no reason whatsoever.

"Okay, okay!" Bex choked, causing the room to come over a dead silence. Cammie broke the silence by taking her sharp stiletto heel and digging it into a floorboard in front of her closet. It popped up and she easily pulled it open, revealing the secret holding compartment. It was HUGE, and surprisingly empty.

"Just a question... why is that there in the first place?" I asked curiously.

"Gillian needed a place to store some of her most secret weapons, didn't she?" Cammie smirked.

"Wait a second! Gillian Gallagher stayed in this dorm room?" I asked, practically about to leap around with excitement.

"Precisely." "Liz giggled.

"That's so cool! Why did you guys never tell me?" I asked, jumping up and down.

"Because we were afraid _that_ would happen." Bex answered, staring at me.

"What would hap- Ohhhh!" I laughed and stopped jumping.

"Exactly." Bex shook her head. Cammie picked up all of the bags and gently placed them in the secret compartment and closed the floorboards tightly, making sure it didn't look abnormal or anything so no one else noticed it.

"So your mom doesn't even know about this compartment?" I asked.

"She doesn't know a lot of things!" Cammie giggled. We all broke out into another fit of laughter, and we laughed for so long we all eventually passed out cold on the floor. But we ended up waking up in a situation we all didn't want to face...

**Ohhh! Cliffhanger! LOL! So... what did you think of this chapter? Yes, right when I got home at 8:13 PM on the dot (creepy I remember these things) I dropped everything, greeted my puppies, and then went to the computer to type because my story is on PAGE 5! AHHHH! Because I haven't updated so long! Well anyway, goode... bad? Luv... Hate? What did you think my AMAZING FANS :D? And BTW, thanks for all the "Have a nice vacation" reviews! That was really sweet! Well here's my sign off... Ta Ta For Now! :D!**


	45. Chapter 45

**Okay! So here's the next chapter! It is very short because it is very suspenseful! Please don't think, "Oh! She made it so short because she didn't have time to write!". I made it so short because I liked it that way and you'll see by the end what I mean! So without further ado... ENJOY! :D!**

**Liz's P.O.V.**

All I could hear was the delicate thumping of footsteps approaching me. My eyes searched the pitch black room but fell upon nothing. My arms and legs remained bound up to a cold, metal chair and my head throbbed like crazy. I had no clue what was going on and I wasn't ready to find out. I flinched when an icy cold hand swept across my face, it's bony fingers tracing the outline of my head. I could not make out a face, nor a height for this person... and the worst part was... I had no idea where my friends were.

**Bex's P.O.V.**

I pounded the hard floor with my feet angrily, rage growing throughout my body. I squirmed around in the ropes that restricted me from escaping. The only sound I could hear besides my own loud thumps was a faint clicking noise. Possibly the sound of heels sweeping across the room I was contained in. The clicks became louder and louder and I was able to see a faint silhouette of a tall, slender woman standing in front of me. I could not see her face, nor could I tell what she was wearing but she reached one of her hands down towards me and gripped my shoulder. Not with force, but gently. Odd... but it wasn't this that struck me as odd... it was the fact that I had no idea where my friends were.

**Macey's P.O.V.**

Complete and utter darkness. It somewhat reminded me of that horrifying experience I had when the Circle kidnapped me. I wanted to let out a noise, a possible cry for help... but honestly now, who could hear me? I had no idea where I was... I had no idea what had happened. All I remember was passing out on the floor with Cammie, Liz, and Bex from laughing so much. But then I blacked out... and here I am. I was all by myself... well that's what I thought. I started to hear a shrill laughter from somewhere in the room. I tried turning my body around to see if I could make out a person but the ropes leaving me restrained in this cold metal chair stopped me. The laughter began to grow louder and I realized the person who it was coming from was approaching me. But the laughter was cut short. I could feel this person staring at me... which is kind of creepy. I had no way of getting out... and my friends where no where to be seen.

**Cammie's P.O.V.**

My eyes fluttered open and a sharp pain shot through my head. My eyes began to adjust to a bright piercing light that filled the room I was in. My instincts were telling me that something was up... and my friends were no where. Suddenly, my eyes focused on what seemed like a rectangular shape among the walls of the room. Could it possibly be a door? I had to try. I quickly ran over to the rectangle and began feeling my way on it for a possible door handle. That was when my hands came upon an icy cold rounded handle. I gripped my hand around it and cautiously turned it. As the door began to swing open, the sight in front of me not only confused me but worried me so much.

**Do you see what I mean now by short, yet suspenseful? And yes, another cliffhanger? Why is Cammie the only one not tied up? What did she see? Are Bex, Macey, Liz going to be okay? You probably have many questions that will most likely be answered in the next chapter so you will have to stay tuned! So... what did you think of this chapter? Goode...Bad? Luv...Hate? Please review! I luv hearing feedback from my amazing fans! Well here's the sign-off... Ta Ta For Now! :D!**


	46. Chapter 46

**Here it is! Chapter Forty Six! I know tons of you were confused last chapter... I'm glad you were! That was my intention :)! So now some of your confusion is going to fade away because the next chapter is right under this! ENJOY! :D!**

**Cammie's P.O.V.**

I chuckled at the sight in front of me... basically it was a maze. Inside a warehouse. The hallways were lined with steel and they were dimly lit by small hanging lamps from the ceiling.

"Hello Cameron." a mechanic voice came from out of nowhere. Nowhere happened to be a loudspeaker system right about my head. Although the voice speaking was covered up by many fancy machines and whatnot, there was a muffled noise in the background, which did not sound mechanic... a familiar voice. I listened closely and remained still so whoever was watching me didn't suspect anything.

"I hope my little Squirt does okay!" I heard a shrill voice giggle from the system. This was definitely not an attack of the Circle... because I'm sure only one person calls me "Squirt". That person is my Aunt Abby.

"Solomon..." I sighed.

"How'd you know?" Mr. Solomon asked, turning of the mechanic voice cover-up.

"Aunt Abbey speaks too loud." I chuckled.

"I spoiled it didn't I? I can't believe it!" Aunt Abby cried.

"It's fine... what's this all about... and where's Liz, Bex, and Macey?" I demanded.

"They're safe... for now. Anyway, moving on. Cammie, this is a CoveOpps test. Right now you have exited your holding room and have entered what we call 'The Warehouse Maze'. There are tons of twists and turns, and many locked rooms which you will have to figure out how to open. Only three of these rooms will contain one of your friends each. They will each be guarded by one of your teachers. In order to save your friends, you must fight that teacher and untie your friend. You have five hours to do this and be back in this spot. Good luck." Mr. Solomon explained. I sighed and observed my surroundings. There was a path in front of me and one which turned to my right and then turned right again, and assuming that since the end of the building was right behind me, that was a dead end. So I took a few steps forward, being aware of my surroundings, just in case there were a couple booby traps along the way. I listened closely and began to hear a faint thumping sound coming from the direction to my left. I followed that hallway and the sound began to grow as I approached a steel door, held locked my a metal bar. Inside the thumping continued to happen, and I knew just who was in there. It had to be Bex. With the combination of being angry of not knowing what was going on and trying to send a call for help, I knew those characteristics fit her. I spun around and searched for something I would be able to use and finally came upon some pipes. They didn't look that important so I kicked them and they easily knocked apart... weird... like Mr. Solomon already planned that and was hoping I'd use them. I picked up a thin pipe with a sharp curved edge and sauntered over to the door. Maybe I could pry the door open with this! I grinned and lodged the curved edge in between the small crease of the door. With all my might I pried the door open and it swung open, and not to my surprise there was Bex tied up in a chair smashing her feet against the floor. But the woman standing next to her holding her captive really confused me.

"Mom?" I asked.

"Cameron." my mom replied with a smirk on her face. Bex groaned and I turned towards her to wave and she glared at me.

"I- I can't fight you! You aren't even a teacher!" I complained.

"So what... I'm the headmistress! Even better. And for once, I'm allowing you to fight me. It's not like you will win!" my mom chuckled. I growled and charged towards her. I front flipped over her head and spun around swiping the bottoms of her legs. She caught herself as she went down and hopped right back up.

"You are going to have to try harder than that!" my mom smirked. I shook my head as she grabbed my arm and threw me over her head. As I whirled through the air, with my other hand I grabbed her shirt and flipped her back over me, causing her to fly onto the ground with me landing on top.

"Am I allowed to knock you unconscious or is this a lame game of 'Mercy'?" I asked, wiping the hair that had fallen out of my ponytail from out of my eyes.

"Are you kidding me?" My mom laughed as threw me off of her, and I flung into the wall with a hard thump.

"Oops!" my mom shrugged. I peeled myself off the wall and charged right for my mom, grabbing the pipe I used to open the door of the ground. I took a swing at her feet and knocked her down. I pinned her to the floor and searched the room for one of Solomon's cameras. I spotted one in the far right corner and spoked directly to it.

"You are going to want to stitch her up!" I smirked and swung the pipe at my mom's forehead, feeling only a little regret and watched as she fell unconscious, a medium sized gash as proof of me beating her. I immediately ran over to Bex and untied her. She smiled with relief and rubbed her wrists as she walked over to my mom.

"Nice one!" Bex smiled.

"No problem!" I said sarcastically.

"Oh right... thanks. CoveOpps test?" Bex asked.

"Yep... now let's get going! One down, two to go!" I insisted.

**So that answers some of your questions for all those confused! So... what did you think of this chapter? Goode... Bad? Luv... Hate? Please review! I luv hearing from my AMAZING fans :D! Ta Ta For Now :D!**


	47. Chapter 47

**It has been revealed last chapter what was so confusing to you all! Cammie found Bex, who will she find next? You will have to read to find that out! By the way, I'm sorry I have not been able to update in a while! I tore two ligaments in my ankle running track, and with the State Assessments and all, I have been SOOOO busy! LOL! Also, guess what? I am WRITING A NOVEL! YES, A NOVEL! All about my life, just with a couple things added and different names! But I can not decide on a name. It is about a teenage girl struggling through middle school! If you want to see it to help me with a name, then tell me in my reviews and if I get a couple, I will just post it on here as an author's note! But right now the name I like so far is "Teenage Dream" So just tell me if you want to see it and I'll put it up here! Anyways, without further ado... ENJOY! :D!**

**Bex's P.O.V.**

Why Cammie? Why not me? Why? Why? OH WHY? I would have aced this CoveOpps assignment. I'm just pissed off... pret-ty pissed off. I was not even allowed to try to free myself! I just had to sit there... and do nothing! Nothing at all! But I have to support Cammie. After all, this is a really big assignment for her. At this point, we have been wandering around this maze for and hour. We have not even come upon another door!

"T minus four hours!" I laughed as I checked my watch.

"Shut up!" Cammie growled as she turned left, gripping her "prying pipe" tightly.

"I wish Macey or Liz were smart enough to give you a signal." I growled.

"You aren't that smart!" Cammie laughed, sharply turning right as I followed.

"I did not say that! I just said that they aren't being very reasonable for you!" I argued.

"Would you stop it already!" Cammie stomped her foot and spun around to face me. She gave me a death glare and I smiled at her sweetly, hiding my anger towards her.

"Can we continue on?" I asked and pushed past her. Cammie let out a sigh before cutting me off and walking in front of me, her pipe held in front of her, just in case we experienced a surprise attack. Then we came upon it... the door. The steel bolted door that caused us both to jump up and begin clapping with glee. At that point, I could not even tell who I was. I was being so... cheerful. They must have given me a drug to make me... what do they call it again? Oh yeah... Peppy.

I tried to hold back my laughter as I watched Cammie attempt to pry open the door. She whacked and slammed the door with her pipe but nothing was budging.

"Here, let me give it a try." I told her and stepped up to her, grabbing the pipe out of her hands.

"HEY! This is my test, not yours!" Cammie complained.

"What if we are also being tested on teamwork?" I whispered softly, so Solomon or Abby wouldn't hear us over the security cameras.

"You are so right! Great thinking!" Cammie whispered back, and took a couple steps back, beckoning me to give it a shot. I lodged the pipe in between the steel and the metal bar and began to pull it tightly. I heard a slight crack and then the door opened slightly. Cammie kicked it open, expecting to face the teacher who was holding either Macey or Liz hostage, but there was no one to be seen. I noticed the chair in the middle of the room and ran towards it, revealing Liz knocked out cold, from some type of drug. But it was not a Napotine patch. It definitely did not smell like one... it kind of smelled like... Dr. Fibb's "Super Special Sleeping Potion". It could knock a person out for over twenty hours. Great, now we had to carry Liz around.

"Guess who?" I asked Cammie.

"Liz?" Cammie asked.

"You got that right. And we know who your teacher is... Dr. Fibbs. He used his 'Super Special Sleeping Potion' on her." I explained.

"Ah... wonderful. Now we get to carry Liz around... but where is Dr. Fibbs? And I have to fight him? No offense but he is a bit of a nerd." Cammie laughed.

"Don't say that about me!" a voice roared from the corner of the room. The voice seemed so... familiar. Yet, it had a tone of manliness and anger to it.

"It kind of sounds like Dr. Fibbs' voice." I admitted.

"That is because it is I!" Dr. Fibbs shouted and emerged out of the corner. Oh. My. God. He was ripped. Like eight pack and all. What. A. Hottie. Wait! NO! Scratch that! He is a nerdy science teacher! Scratch it!

"Woah... what kind of workout plan have you been using lately?" I asked, trying to hold back my laughter.

"I call it 'Dr. Fibbs Super Strength Serum. It gives you the muscles of a bodybuilder for 20 hours." Dr. Fibbs explained.

"You come up with such original names." I mumbled.

"Baxter!" Dr. Fibbs shouted angrily. I took a couple steps back, so my back was pressing up against the walls in case he was going to attack me. But he wasn't supposed to. He was supposed to attack Cammie. So I guess I'm okay... for now that is.

"Then bring it on!" Cammie grinned, beckoning for Dr. Fibbs to come over so she can kick his wimpy little as- I mean butt. I mean, he isn't even muscular! He got those from a serum! In only 20 hours, he will be back to his wimpy self.

"I see you have beaten your mother, but you will never beat me!" Dr. Fibbs laughed evilly.

"We'll see about that!" Cammie smirked, bracing herself for her battle.

"Sorry to interrupt. But before you two start, I have to ask, why did you knock Liz out with your 'Super Special Sleeping Potion'? You are just making it harder for us now!" I groaned.

"Well duh! This is a CoveOpps assignment!" Dr. Fibbs explained and turned back to Cammie, not even bothering to acknowledge me. He was obviously very annoyed with me.

"Are you ready?" Dr. Fibbs asked.

"Ready to kick your as- I mean butt!" Cammie corrected herself. I laughed softly, remembering that I did the exact thing. You know, great minds think alike! I chuckled to myself at the thought of that.

"Okay let's begin then..." Dr. Fibbs smiled and Cammie began to throw a punch but Dr. Fibbs stopped her.

"Hey! What was that all about? We are supposed to be fighting!" Cammie yelled.

"I didn't say we would be physically fighting!" Dr. Fibbs scowled.

"Then why are you all muscular?" I interrupted.

"I just wanted to test it out..." Dr. Fibbs frowned.

"Then how are we fighting?" Cammie stomped her foot, clearly annoyed.

"What is the abbreviation for Neon?" Dr. Fibbs blurted out.

"Excuse me?" Cammie screamed.

"Now!" Dr. Fibbs shouted.

"Ne! What is this all about?" Cammie argued.

"We are fighting! With smarts!" Dr. Fibbs smiled, crossing his arms. You could tell he was proud of himself. What a nerd!

"You are kidding me right?" Cammie scowled.

"What is the chemical formula for glucose?" Dr. Fibbs asked.

"Okay, you are really annoying me!" Cammie screamed angrily and took her pipe from the ground and whacked Dr. Fibbs in the head, knocking him out unconscious. I began cracking up and then Cammie followed. I walked over to Liz and untied her, and then helped Cammie bring Dr. Fibbs into the chair and tie him in it.

"That was great!" I laughed.

"He isn't going to be that happy tomorrow!" Cammie cracked up.

"You bet that!" I commented, and threw Liz over my shoulder.

"Ready to move on?" I asked, heading for the door.

"Absolutely! Let's go find Macey!" Cammie grinned and skipped out the door. Seriously? She skipped? Is my brain seeing things? I chuckled to myself... once again.

**Woah! Cammie kicked wimpy little Dr. Fibbs as- I mean butt! LOL! I have to admit, I thought this chapter was pret-ty funny! What did you think of this chapter? Goode... Bad? Luv... Hate? Please review! I love hearing from my absolutely AMAZING fans! Well here's the sign-off... Ta Ta For Now :D!**


	48. AUTHOR'S NOTE! PLEASE READ!

**Hi everyone! I've been receiving messages lately that my story has beginning to become too long and dragging... so I would like to know, would you like me to end it soon? In let's say maybe 10 chapters so I could wrap everything up? If you do and possibly want me to write a sequel, then let me know please! Thanks!**


	49. Chapter 49

**O**ka**y... so I have made the decision! This story will have lets say like 10 more chapters... and then of course, there will be a sequel! The sequel name will be, "Undercover: The Sequel". So when this story is over, make sure you look for that because it will be a contination of this story with of course, more action, more friendship, and more sisterhood! So...without further ado... here is the next chapter! ENJOY! :D!**

**Disclaimer- You know, I have not written one of these in a while! But anyway, unfortunately, I do not own the Gallagher Girls series :(!**

**Cammie's P.O.V.**

I have to say, Bex and I are so lucky that Liz only weighs like 102 pounds. Because if she even weighed a pound over, we would have a problem. We easily hoisted Liz on our shoulders and carried her through the hallways. Normally, when Liz sleeps, she snores... very loudly. But because of the fact that she was knocked unconscious and not asleep, she's not snoring. Another plus for us! Of course... there's always a minus though. That is the fact that we still have not found Macey or any other rooms and we only have an hour and fifteen minutes to go.

"T-minus seventy-five minutes." Bex announced.

"Are you going to say that every ten minutes that pass?" I asked, clearly annoyed.

"Does it annoy you?" Bex asked.

"Yes." I growled.

"Then yes, yes I will." Bex smiled evilly. I really want to hit her now, but I can't, because if I did, I would drop Liz... and that wouldn't be pretty.

"Turn left." I ordered Bex, who was facing backwards because she was holding Liz's feet. Bex made too sharp of a left turn, causing us both to stumble a little. I regained my balance quickly, and continued walking.

"Oh door, please show yourself." I murmured softly.

"Seriously. Have you gone delusional?" Bex asked.

"Nope. Just desperate." I smirked.

"I can tell." Bex laughed and continued walking. After a couple turns, we reached this very long hallway, and at the end of the hallway I swore it was a door.

"A door! Come on Bex! Pick up the pace!" I yelled, beginning to get excited.

"Are you sure your not hallucinating it? Because if you make us walk all the way down there and there is no door and we have to walk back, I am going to be pretty pissed off with you." Bex spoke sternly. I rolled my eyes and tugged at Liz a little, causing Bex to step on her own foot and almost trip.

"I am positive." I spoke strongly and Bex nodded. We began to walk at a quicker pace, down this very long, narrow hallway. I could have sworn that it was getting longer with each step we took, but that is probably just me being delusional again. After about 5 minutes of walking, we reached it. The door... locked with its steel bar. Now here came the hard part... determining if Macey was really in there. Because if we took the trouble of opening it and then she wasn't there, well let's just say that would really suck. Bex took the pipe and gently propped Liz against me and began to pry open the door. It open with a squeaky swing and a surprise attack... from Zach.

I flew to the ground, not even being able to react to the hard blow I took to my nose. I heard a slight crack and then blood... lot's of blood... pooling out of my nose. But that wasn't going to stop me. Bex quickly dragged Liz a little down the hallway to assure she was safe and then grabbed the pipe. She charged at Zach with it but he swiped his leg under her feet and she fell to the ground. Macey was moaning under the tape concealing her voice from across the room and honestly, right now, I was happy that tape was there. Bex, recovering from her slight fall, tossed me the pipe and I sprung up, swinging the pipe into Zach's stomach like it was a baseball bat. I really hated having to beat him up... especially because he was my boyfriend. But he did start it! He grabbed his stomach in obvious pain, and he looked like he was about to throw up. He leaned over for a second, coughed a little to recover himself and then bounced up, swinging his right foot towards my chest. I leaned back, falling into a backbend, before kicking my legs over my head, hitting him in the process as I did a back walkover to get up.

"I really don't want to hurt you." Zach laughed.

"Actually, I'm enjoying this." I smirked which made him angry. Out of the corner of both of our eyes, we could see Bex sprinting towards Macey to untie her. A stupid mistake, Bex dropped the pipe in the process. Zach grabbed it and thrusted it into Bex's back like it was a sword. She fell flat on her face, grabbing her back in agonizing pain, and while Zach chuckled at her fault of dropping the pipe, I took the advantage of it and punched him in the side of his face sending him to the ground, unconscious.

"That's what you get for hurting my friend!" I laughed and pressed my foot against his chest, and crossed my arms happily. I glanced over at Bex who was untying Macey, still clutching her back in pain.

"Thank you!" Macey groaned and ran up to me and hugged me tightly.

"HEY! What about me?" Bex screamed.

"I thought your back hurt!" Macey answered.

"I deserve a hug!" Bex stomped her foot.

"Fine!" Macey snapped and ran over to Bex and hugged her. The moment Macey wrapped her arms around her, Bex screamed in pain and threw Macey off.

"I told you!" Macey growled.

"Whatever, can we just grab Liz and end this stupid assignment?" Bex asked.

"Absolutely... wait, what happened to Liz?" Macey asked.

"Oh... Dr. Fibbs..." I answered.

"Do I want to know?" Macey asked.

"Nope, not really!" I giggled, hopping off of Zach. I picked up the pipe and ran out the door, picking Liz up.

"Nice work ladies." Mr. Solomon spoke through the PA system.

"Ehh... it was nothing... nothing at all." I smirked.

**So... there it was! That chapter! Yeah... its weird knowing that this story is going to end in just a couple of chapters... after I have come so far :(! But there is going to be a squeal and I hope it will be as popular and loved as much as this one :) So anyways... what did you think of this chapter? Goode... Bad? Luv... Hate? Please review! I luv hearing from my amazing fans! :D! Well here's the sign-off... Ta Ta For Now! :D!**


	50. Chapter 50

**Here it is! The next chapter! There are only like 5 chapters left until this story is over and then the sequel will begin! I do suggest you read the sequel, because it will have many answers to questions you may have! I was surprised last chapter, I only got four reviews! I usually get at least 8! But that's okay... I understand ever since that message I sent out earlier about asking if I should continue the story, people decided they won't read it anymore! Anyways... here's the next chapter! I hope you... ENJOY! :D!**

**Cammie's P.O.V.**

"That was very impressive of all of you." Mr. Solomon spoke.

"But I didn't even get to do anything! I was knocked out cold!" Liz grumbled angrily which caused us all to laugh.

"Yes, but you were most likely to fall or cause something to go wrong if you fought, so you being unconscious partially helped the girls." Mr. Solomon chuckled.

"Yeah... sure." Liz remarked a little grouchy, I guess that is partially because she just woke up like two minutes ago. We were know sitting in my mother's office, although my mother wasn't there. We had just been told my mother, Dr. Fibbs and Zach were all taken to the hospital because they all "fell" in some ice. Good news was, we would each be receiving an A+ on this assignment... and the bad news, well, I'm not so sure that my mother, Dr. Fibbs and Zach will be so happy with us. But hey, they did volunteer to be a part of this assignment. I was interrupted by my thoughts when my Aunt Abby came through the large wooden doors, wearing a black long tight fitting skirt and a white long sleeved blouse with very high black stilettos. She looked so... classy. I had to laugh a little about that. She was carrying a briefcase in one hand and the my "weapon pipe" in the other. She tossed it on my lap with a slight smirk on her face before taking a seat next to Mr. Solomon on the couch and kissing him for only about 2 seconds on the lips.

"EWWWWW!" Macey, Liz, Bex, and I all joked in unison.

"Abby, let's try to keep it professional around the kids." Mr. Solomon reminded.

"Oh Joe! Stop it! Its just my niece and her friends. I've known them for so long by now they should be calling me their own aunt!" Aunt Abby smile sweetly and unlocked her briefcase, letting it swing open onto her knees.

"You look like a businesswoman." Liz remarked.

"And is that bad?" Aunt Abby asked.

"Actually no. Maybe if you wore something less chic... but I must admit, you fit in well in this style." Macey informed smiling brightly.

"Thank you Macey." Aunt Abby smiled and took out a huge stack of papers from the briefcase.

"What are those?" Bex asked.

"Oh nothing really... just a couple of, you know, prom posters." Aunt Abby spoke softly, trying to hold back a big burst of excitement.

"What did you just say?" Macey asked.

"Oh... just some prom posters." Aunt Abby repeated.

"I don't get it. What kind of cruel joke is this?" Macey asked sternly.

"Well its no joke! Your mother and I decided earlier today that we are going to have the first annual 'Gallagher Academy Prom'!" Aunt Abby spoke giddily.

"NO WAY!" Bex, Liz, Macey and I all screamed in unison. We rose to our feet jumping and clapping in with pure excitement.

"Wait, so you are serious about this?" Bex assured.

"Absolutely serious!" Aunt Abby smiled.

"Tell us the details!" Liz insisted.

"You will have to wait to find out." Aunt Abby explained. Liz and Macey both let out a little pouty moan.

"Will we have, like real dates?" I asked. I mean, I really did have to ask. That was probably what we were most eager to know... well maybe not for Macey. She probably had an idea of 20 different outfits, styles of make-up, and how to wear her hair to prom.

"Well, I supposed your boyfriends would just come." Aunt Abby smiled.

"NO WAY! Blackthorne is coming?" Bex asked, almost ready to bound out of the room and call Grant up.

"Yes, they were already informed." Aunt Abby explained. We all rose to our feet again and piled on top of Aunt Abby, hugging her.

"Actually girls... it was really your mother's decision." Aunt Abby was able to choke out while being suffocated by us.

"Wait a second..." I paused, releasing my arms from Aunt Abby and sitting back on the couch. "You can't expect us to enjoy ourselves at a prom when we know that the Circle could possibly attack us!" I finished.

"Its one night girls... we will have the best security possible. We are going to make sure this will be the best prom ever for you girls." Aunt Abby assured.

"You mean, the only prom." Macey snickered but Bex gave her the death glare.

"Right..." Aunt Abby sighed and dropped the flyers onto Mr. Solomon's lap. He groaned and gave her a disgusted look.

"You can't make me hang these up!" Mr. Solomon complained.

"Its for the girls! Its not like there are going to be guys making fun of you for hanging up prom posters!" Aunt Abby explained.

"But-" Mr. Solomon started but Bex, Liz, Macey and I cut him off.

"Do it for the girls!" We all chimed together, mocking Aunt Abby. She gave us a stern look at first but then began laughing.

"Fine! But its not like I am going to enjoy this!" Mr. Solomon gave in and picked up the posters before stomping out of the office, grabbing a roll of tape as he did so.

"So that's that! We are going to have a prom!" Macey clapped. Oh my god. I can not believe this! This prom is going to be amazing! That is... if the Circle doesn't ruin it for us.

**A PROM! Who would have thought! How exciting it will be! Let's hope the Circle doesn't ruin it for them! I'm crossing my fingers! Well anyway, what did you think of this chapter? Goode... Bad? Luv... Hate? Please review! I luv hearing from my AMAZING fans! :D! Well here's the sign-off... Ta Ta For Now! :D!**


	51. Chapter 51

**Hi everyone! Here's the next chapter! Like only five more chapters until this story will come to and end :(! Have no fear though, there will be a sequel! LOL! YAY! So anyway, this chapter has a surprise at the end... links to what the girls' prom dresses will look like! It took me two hours to pick out a prom dress for each girl! LOL! Anyways... ENJOY! :D!**

**Cammie's P.O.V.**

Macey was now frantically pacing back and forth across our tiny room. She's freaking out... well we're all freaking out. You may ask why... remember? Prom! Oh, my, god. Prom. I just love saying that word. That day is going to be the best day of my life! Especially because I am going with Zach.

"I'm freaking out!" Macey screamed as she continued pacing, her cell phone glued to her ear.

"And why is that?" Bex asked in sort of a snobby tone.

"Because, my designer Ms. Ramboush from France is not picking up!" Macey stomped her foot angrily.

"Why can't you get a dress from a local shop in Roseville?" Liz asked.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" Macey hollered so loud, that possibly all of Roseville could have heard her. I covered my ears in annoyance and glared at Macey.

"What?" Liz asked innocently.

"WHAT IF SOMEONE GOT THE SAME DRESS AS ME?" Macey yelled.

"So?" Bex asked. Oh, she was so doing this on purpose... but hey, she's the one who's going to get punched in the face by Macey.

"I suggest you walk away in the next ten seconds or I'm totally taking my frustration out on YOU!" Macey growled wagging her finger at Bex.

"Yeah, I am so scared of you." Bex smirked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"YOU ASKED FOR IT!" Macey screamed and charged towards Bex with her fist in place. Just as she was about to punch Bex in the nose I tackled her to the ground, pinning her under me. Liz held down her arms and legs to prevent her from kicking or slapping me.

"LET ME GO MORGAN!" Macey snapped.

"I go by Cammie... not Morgan." I growled.

"LET ME GO!" Macey groaned and flailed her body around, trying to break free from Liz's and my own hard grips.

"Let's settle this with a deal. If we let you go, you can't hurt anyone. But we will let you call your stupid designer as much as you want." Liz smiled.

"Dea-" Macey was cut off by her phones catchy ringtone. I guess that gave Macey the will to be strong enough to break free from Liz and my grips because she threw us off, sending us flying into the wall and she grabbed her phone. She flipped it open in excitement and took a deep breath before speaking.

"This is Macey McHenry. May I ask who is speaking?" Macey asked politely. She knew it was her designer, but she wanted to sound all professional and whatnot.

"What a snob." Bex mumbled under her breath.

"Shut up." I snapped.

"Fine." Bex growled.

"Bonjour Ms. Ramboush! How nice to hear from you! Yes, my parents are doing well. I would like to order four dresses for a very special prom." Macey spoke.

"Four!" Liz clapped with giddy. Macey glanced over at us and smirked at us. I guess we had to give in... she's pretty awesome. I mouthed 'thanks' to her and she nodded before speaking to Ms. Ramboush again.

"Yes... we would like your best please! Absolutely! This is a very special night for myself and my three best friends. You can surprise us. Yes, you can send them to my parents address. They will send it to my school. Thank you very much! It was nice talking to you! Okay, buh-bye!" Macey smiled and hung up.

"You are awesome!" Liz and I both boasted in unison.

"I know I know!" Macey giggled. I elbowed Bex in the stomach and she groaned in pain.

"Say it!" I growled under my breath.

"Fine! You are awesome Macey." Bex moaned.

"I know!" Macey giggled again. Bex rolled her eyes and Macey flopped down on her bed.

"This prom is going to be amazing!" Liz boasted.

"One problem... we still have the Circle hunting us down." I reminded.

"They don't know about our prom!" Macey spoke.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Well I don't know. I am just assuming." Macey admitted.

"Exactly." I sighed and hopped onto my bed and laid down. I stared up at the ceiling and tried to picture the kind of dresses we were going to get.

"These dresses are going to be absolutely fabulous." I heard Macey boasting on the other side of the room to Bex and Liz.

"I'm sure they will be. How did you meet this Ms. Rambo?" Bex asked.

"Its Ramboush!" Macey growled. I laughed a little because this was most likely Bex trying to get on Macey's nerves again but you may never know.

"Right, whatever... just answer my question." Bex spoke.

"Well... I met her at a gala event that my father and the president and all those important people were at. Apparently, she designed the first lady's dress which was magnificent! I knew I had to talk to her so I did and she offered to design anything I wanted! So most of the items in my closet are designed by her!" Macey explained.

"Are the clothes expensive?" Liz asked.

"You bet." Macey smiled.

"Then how exactly are we paying for these prom dresses. They are most likely going to cost in the thousands!" I popped in.

"We will leave that to my father." Macey answered.

"We can not let him do that!" Liz interrupted.

"Why not?" Macey asked.

"Because, we need to chip in a little money!" Bex explained.

"So... we can throw in some money from our funds." Macey rolled her eyes.

"I don't have a fund... whatever that is." Bex spoke.

"Oh yeah... your British." Macey spat out. I slapped Macey in the arm for that. She growled at me and rubbed her arm.

"That was rude!" I told her.

"Whatever..." Macey sighed.

"So? What are we going to do?" Bex asked.

"My father will pay for them! He didn't even pay for my enrollment here! It was complementary because I was the senate's daughter! So its the least he can do." Macey insisted.

"Fine!" I gave in.

"Now that, that is settled, can we go get breakfast, I'm starved!" Bex complained.

"Like boyfriend, like girlfriend." Macey smirked. This one earned a slap on the arm from both Liz and I.

"WATCH IT!" Macey snapped.

"Then stop being mean to Bex!" Liz growled.

"Fine!" Macey yelled.

"Now let's go..." Bex insisted. So we all got up and sprinted for breakfast before there were no waffles left. Oh. My. God. I can't believe this again, prom. Wow. I can't wait to see these dresses!

**OOOOOO! Dresses... funny chapter? Well I have a surprise for you! I picked out what each girl's dress is going to look like. Below this, I will have the link for each one if you would like to see what it looks like! BONUS! LOL! So what did you think of this chapter? Goode... Bad? Luv... Hate? Please review! Luv hearing from my AMAZING FANS! Well here's the sign-off... TA TA FOR NOW! :D!**

Here's the links!

Macey's dress= .com/prom-dresses/sequin-dot-mini-with-train-prom-dress-158984-7851

Bex's dress= .?prod=lafemme15087p

Liz's dress= .com/prom-dresses/rhinestone-ballgown-prom-dress-style-7137-7807

Cammie's dress= .com/prom-dresses/prom-dress-style-9347-7777


	52. AUTHOR'S NOTE How to use links!

**Hi everyone! I have been getting reviews saying that the links do not work! What you have to do is copy them and then paste them into your search bar on the top of your browser! Hope this helped!**

**I will have the next chapter up by hopefully Friday.**

**And as for the sequel... that's a surprise *wink, wink* :D! TA TA FOR NOW :D!**


	53. Chapter 53

**Hi everyone! Here's the next chapter! I'm so so so so so so sorry I haven't updated in sooooo long! I've been super busy with dance, music, schoolwork, finals, sports, concerts, etc... so anyway, enough with the talk! I'll let you guys read now! ENJOY! :D!**

Liz's P.O.V.

The roaring sounds of overly excited spies filled the dining hall. Magazine cutouts of various prom dresses were spread out on the table and cell phones were pressed to ears, about to dial the girls' boyfriends from Blackthorne. Bex paced back and forth in front of our table, her cell phone eagerly pressed to her ear, her hand almost sweating from gripping it so hard.

"Why won't he answer?" Bex stomped.

"Maybe he's busy?" I suggested.

"I wasn't asking you!" Bex snapped.

"Sheesh..." I growled. She does realize that we have at least a week until prom. Grant doesn't have to answer right away. All of a sudden Bex leaped up in excitement, and I'm assuming it is because Grant answered.

"How do you know?" Bex asked.

"What do you mean?" Bex asked again. Something was going on, on the other line that was making Bex very confused, but she's probably not going to tell us.

"Grant, you are really confusing me!" Bex yelled. And before we knew it, we heard a loud beep, indicating that Grant hung up on her. Bex angrily threw her phone against the wall, letting it shatter into many pieces.

"Anger issues much?" Macey asked.

"I am not fixing that!" I yelled. Bex crossed her arms tightly over her chest and slouched down onto the table. Cammie sat down next to her to try to ask what was wrong but she pushed her off, sending her to the floor, flat on her butt.

"OW! You know, Macey is right! Anger issues much!" Cammie screamed. But before we could say anything else, I was grabbed around the waist tightly, so before even looking to see who it was, I used my instincts that it was probably somebody bad and flipped them, pinning them onto the ground. That was before I heard a slight, "Jeez Liz!".

"JONAS?" we all screamed in unison. There I was, pressed up against my boyfriend, pinning him down. Why was he here?

"We came to surprise you." Jonas groaned in pain.

"We?" Cammie asked. Grant, Zach, and Nick all walked through the front doors of the dining hall and each welcomed their girlfriends with a kiss. Jonas and I awed together as they all greeted each other.

"Its been so long!" Macey screeched, wrapping her arms so tightly around Nick's neck, she could have strangled him to death.

"Woah, calm yourself babe!" Nick chocked while untangling Macey's arms and placing them at her sides.

"Do you guys know about prom?" Cammie asked.

"Why do you think we came here?" Zach smirked, dipping Cammie lightly and pulling her back up into a kiss. Bex sat back down on the bench and sat there with her legs folded in "preztel-style" and her arms still crossed tightly against her chest.

"Oh, my British Bombshell, why are you mad at me?" Grant mocked in a terrible "Old England" accent.

"Shut up! I thought someting was wrong... you owe me a new phone." Bex pouted.

"Why does he owe you a new phone for your anger issue?" Macey laughed.

"STOP IT!" Bex snapped.

"Wow, I hate to admit it, but Macey's right." Jonas laughed. I gave him a little puppy dog face and then pressed my body up against his, stepping on his feet so I could have a height advantage to him. I pressed my lips gently to his, and the feeling of it was nice, but didn't last for too long because Macey pulled me off of him.

"Rude much!" I pouted.

"Well sorry!" Macey giggled.

"She so did that on purpose." I whispered to Jonas. He nodded slightly and turned back to Cammie and Zach who seemed like they were in the middle of a staring contest. But with the two of them, you honestly never know.

"What are you two doing?" Nick asked.

"She won't admit she enjoyed beating me with a pipe." Zach spoke with no emotions in his voice whatsoever.

"Why should I?" Cammie tilted her head slightly and grinned.

"Because there's no need to lie to your boyfriend." Zach spoke again, still showing no emotion.

"Oh just shut up and kiss me." Cammie smirked. She pulled herself up against Zach, wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a long kiss. We all awed together and Macey was on the verge of having a fit because she and Nick never kissed for that long... and trust me, they usually kiss for a long time.

"Excuse me." we heard a stern voice speak... stern, but familiar. Crap.

Zach and Cammie quickly released their interlocked lips and turned sharply towards Mrs. Morgan, both holding hands tightly, their faces bright red.

"I see you're... back from the hospital?" Cammie asked in a tiny voice.

"Yes, well done girls." Mrs. Morgan spoke sternly.

"Thank you." Bex, Cammie, Macey, and I all spoke quietly in unison.

"And what exactly are you four gentlemen doing here?" Mrs. Morgan asked.

"We-um..." Jonas stuttered. He was really a bad liar. Good thing Grant stepped in.

"We just wanted to come congulate the girls on their well done aced CoveOpps mission and let them brag about Zach's but being kicked by his girlfriend." Grant answered, stifiling a laugh.

"Don't. Lie." Mrs. Morgan hissed through her teeth. Man! She is good! She could even detect Grant's lies. And not even the CIA could... with technology too!

"Fine... we just came to talk about prom." Zach admitted.

"Yes." Mrs. Morgan spoke.

"HUH?" I interuppted.

"It was pretty obvious that was what they were doing... don't you think?" Mrs. Morgan asked.

"Yes." we all replied in unison.

"Enjoy your breakfast." Mrs. Morgan smiled and walked away. Okay, I have to admit... Cammie has the coolest mom ever!

"Cammie, your mom is awesome!" I laughed.

"Thanks." Cammie grinned and sat back down at the table, Zach following her. Macey grabbed Nick and pulled her to our dorm room, most likely to make out. Bex and Grant went outside to eat their breakfast in the courtyard and Jonas and I decided to go to the library, to crack some firewalls. Everything seemed so normal, it was almost weird. You know, with the Circle leaving us alone for a while, let's just say I'm really enjoying it.

**The boys are back! YAY! LOL! So... how was this chapter? Goode... Bad? Luv... Hate? Tell me what you think! I love getting reviews from my AMAZING fans! Well here's the sign-off... Ta Ta For Now! :D!**


	54. Chapter 54

**Here it is! The next chapter! Which I have written in my school library during lunch! So I hope you guys ENJOY! Its a cute little romance chapter for Zammie :D!**

**Zach's P.O.V.**

Her eyes sparkled in the light of the mess hall. A small glint formed in the crease of her eyes, and her rosy lips were formed into her perfect smile. Not just the perfect smile, she's the perfect girlfriend. Although her mouth was stuffed with warm, syrupy waffles, she still managed to look graceful.

"These are so good." Cammie spoke in between muffled chews of waffle.

"Do me a favor and swallow before you talk. Because I'm sure that nobody wants to see whats going on in there." I laughed. Cammie gave me a quick glare and took a swig of orange juice and gulped down what remained in her mouth.

"Better?" Cammie asked.

"Much better." I smirked. Cammie pushed her plate in front of her, indicating to the chef's to take her food away. One rushed over and swept up the plate before scurrying back to the kitchen.

"You know at Blackthorne, we get cereal and we have to wash and dry our own dirty dishes." I pointed out.

"That's because your school is a disciplinary camp and mine is a school for snobs." Cammie smiled, tilting her head upwards so her nose pointed in the air and laughed. I wrapped my arms around her waist and leaned up against her, planting a slight kiss on her rosy lips. She pressed them into my own, the taste of her vanilla lip gloss against my mouth. She lightly released her lips and formed them into a slight smile.

"Why don't we go catch the others?" Cammie asked.

"I think Bex and Grant went into the courtyard. Macey and Nick are most likely making out in your dorm room and Liz and Jonas are probably arguing over who can crack the CIA's new firewall first." I smirked.

"Most likely... you know what, let's leave them alone... I know somewhere we can be together without anyone bothering us." Cammie smirked evilly. She scooted off the bench and tugged at my arm, beckoning for me to stand up. I rose to my feet and obeyed her as she dragged me through the hallways of the school. Every twist and turn and staircase we went up confused me even more. But when I saw the creaky, wood chipped maple brown door, I knew where we were going. The roof. Cammie pulled a bobby pin out of her neatly pulled back hair and slipped it into the lock.

"You think they'd not have regular locks at a spy school... perhaps finger print indetification or blood sample." Cammie sighed.

"They probably want you guys to come up here." I suggested.

"Why exactly would they want that?" Cammie asked.

"Escape route?" I guessed. Cammie shook her head and presse her shoulder against the door and began to push it open. The door made a loud creaking noise before slightly opening and I followed her in. Once inside the attic, Cammie walked to a special trap door on the ceiling and opened it up. A metal ladder swung down at our feet and I stepped in front of it cautiously.

"I'll go first... in case this thing breaks." I offered.

"I'm not a wimp!" Cammie argued.

"But you are my girlfriend and your mother said at all costs I need to protect you. So ha..." I smirked. Cammie growled at me and crossed her arms tightly across her chest as I carefully pulled myself up the ladder. Once outside, the cool mid winter air blew in my face, causing chills down my spine. I held my arms down the trap door and hoisted Cammie up slowly, and pulled her to her feet as she flew outside. She shivered a little so I took off my jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"Thanks..." Cammie stuttered.

"Anytime." I smiled. I scooted down the roof and took a seat near the edge, allowing my feet to dangle over. One wrong move and I would be a pancake... not a pretty sight. Cammie crawled next to me and rested her head on my shoulder. We both gazed off into the forest beyond the school. The trees were bare, and very few animals scurryed around, most probably preparing for hybernation.

"So, what are you wearing to prom?" I brought up.

"Honestly... I have no clue. Macey's designed, Ms. Ram... umm, yeah, I forget her name. Well anyway, she's making our dresses. It'll be interesting to see what we're going to be wearing. And you, you better look decent." Cammie explained.

"A tux isn't good enough?" I asked.

"Good enough..." Cammie shrugged. She nestled herself into my shoulder more and wrapped her arms around my waist. I looked down at her and kissed her lightly on the nose. We were both startled and almost knocked off the roof when a loud bang erupted from behind us.

**Oh my! Cliffhanger! What do you think that loud bang came from? What do you think it was? Well... how was this chapter? Goode...Bad? Luv... Hate? Please review! I love hearing from my AMAZING fans! Only a couple more chapters until this story ends and then the sequel! Well here's my sign-off... Ta Ta For Now! :D!**


	55. Chapter 55

**Hi everyone! Unfortunately, I will be going away on vacation from July 1st to July 14th! I will not be able to update any of my stories at all for those 10 days!**

**But, I will try to squeeze in a chapter before I leave! Sorry everyone!**

**Ta Ta For Now! :D**


	56. Chapter 56

Hey Everyone! Good news! I'm back from vacation! So this means the next chapter will be up my late Saturday! Hope you guys weren't too anxious!


	57. Chapter 57

**I'm back! As I promised here is the next chapter! I missed writing so much! There's only like 6 more chapters left until the end :(! But then there will be the sequel which will have way more action, romance, and cliffhangers! Unfortunately, I wrote this chapter online and when I clicked save, it deleted everything :( So it won't be like I imagined it to be and its shorter but anyways, ENJOY! :D**

**Cammie's P.O.V.**

I swore Zach almost squealed at the loud bang behind us. My instincts immediately kicked in and I pounced at the two shadowy figures standing in the entryway of the trap door. There was a loud crashing noise as I flew down the trap hole on top of the two figures.

"Geez Morgan. Can you be a little less rough next time?" a low voice groaned in pain under my pin-down. I recognized that voice... it had to be Nick. I quickly crawled off, pressing my back against the side of the attack. I daintily dusted myself off, and gave Nick and the completely crushed Macey a hand.

"Nicky, it was not possible to break my fall instead of breaking me?" Macey growled, rubbing her stiff arms and legs off.

"Partially, its your fault for scaring the crap out of me." I laughed softly, looking up as Zach appeared in the entry way, hiding his laughter with thick, broken up coughs. Very bad coughs. I stifled a laugh as he grabbed the side of the door and swung down.

"Always nice to receive my daily heart attack bright and early." Zach smirked, wrapping his arms tightly around my waist. I peered up into his sparkling eyes and kisses his lips lightly.

"Do you mind?" Macey growled, stomping over to Nick and jumping on his back unexpectedly. Nick fell down a little under the sudden pressure from Macey but then threw her off, sending her flying into a couple boxes. She landed with a loud thump and the boxes split, revealing something that made Macey almost jump for joy.

"What are those?" Zach asked, stepping forward for a closer look of what was contained in the boxes. His eyes widened in amazement, his jaw nearly dropping to the ground.

"Those aren't what I think they are?" Nick gaped.

"They are... they're jewels... billions of dollars worth of jewels!" Macey screamed, her gray-blue eyes reflecting the sparkling gems. I squatted down next to the boxes, eying the array of diamonds, rubies, emeralds, amethysts, crystals, and the list goes on.

"Absolutely incredible. But why would they hide such precious jewels in an attic?" I stuttered, not understanding why they didn't sell them, or keep them in a vault, or better yet, turn them into jewelry.

"I don't get why these aren't in a vault or something!" Macey sighed, picking up a huge diamond and holding it up to her ear.

"Nice earrings these would make!" Macey boasted.

"We can't just steal them!" Nick budded in, taking the diamond out of Macey's hand and placing it carefully back in the box.

"Maybe we should tell your mother about what we found." Zach suggested.

"Oh come on! This would be the perfect jewelry material for prom!" I begged, realizing that I sounded a lot like Macey.

"I'm so proud of you! My Cammie has turned into me!" Macey laughed obnoxiously. I slapped her gently on the arm and she frowned.

"Fine! But you can only take what you actually need for the both of you and Bex and Liz." Zach instructed.

"Okay!" Macey clapped and tugged at all of the boxes.

"A little help please!" Macey begged.

"He said enough for us four." I reminded.

"This is not even close!" Macey frowned. I rolled my eyes and looked at Nick. It was his turn to step in. He stepped up to Macey, grabbing her hands softly and looked into her eyes.

"Listen to your friend." Nick insisted.

"The friend has a name!" I laughed.

"Shut up! You asked me to help, I'm helping." Nick rolled his eyes.

"I didn't ask, I gave you... the look." I spoke dramatically, causing Zach to have a laughing fit. He leaned back against the wall, clutching his stomach like old people did when they laughed.

"Seriously dude?" Nick laughed. Zach calmed himself down and turned back to Macey.

"She can take it all." Zach shrugged.

"WHAT?" Macey, Nick, and I all screamed at the same time.

"You're not resisting my ideas! You always want to argue with me!" Macey cried.

"Well if the school didn't care about them much and decided to just throw them in an attic instead of a high security vault, they obviously didn't care what happened to them." Zach explained.

"I don't know if I should say thanks or not." Macey laughed.

"Honestly, this just seems too weird..." I sighed. I reached into a box and picked up an emerald about the size of my palm. The clean cut edges of it prickled my skin softly and the beautiful sparkle of it, despite the light layer of dust coating it caught a glint in my eye. The rich green color reminded me of one's of a cat. I bit my lip softly, just enough to leave a little tooth print before cautiously placing it back into the box. I bounced back up just in time to see Macey elbow Nick directly in the stomach. We wailed, most likely feeling his breakfast begin to come up. Zach, being as stupid as he is, laughed a bit, resulting in a blow to the arm from Nick. He doubled down in pain as Macey nudged the two towards the boxes.

"Be the kind gentlemen you are and bring those up to our dorm room." Macey ordered. The two of them sighed and heaved up the two boxes. They began to trudge out the door and into the hallway. Once they were not visible anymore, I leaned toward Macey, who's arms were tightly crossed across her chest and her gaze fixed upon the ceiling of the attic.

"I don't know if Bex and Liz will like this idea..." I whispered. Macey broke her gaze with the ceiling and met my eyes, the deep color of them seeming a bit scary now. It was as if her eyes were pleading to me to give in already. But it all seemed to so weird. I mean, something was up. The academy wouldn't just leave to boxes with probably a billion dollars worth of gems inside. Macey didn't respond. She just brought her glare deeper into me, and I began to feel an uneasy feeling in my stomach.

"Come on Macey. You never know! There could be tracking devices in the gems! Or hidden security cameras in here!" I complained.

"Be real Cammie. We're spies! Did you forget that? We would've noticed them! Just trust me!" Macey growled.

"Fine..." I grunted, but I was not going to. This was a trick, something was definitely up. Macey uncrossed her arms and jogged out of the attic, probably going to catch up with the guys. I glanced around the attic once more before slowly making my way out. Something just seemed so fishy about this.

And yes, I said fishy.

**Cliffhanger possibly? Yes I know, not as I had it. I don't know why when I clicked 'Save' the whole thing deleted! But anyway, that's that :) I'm still satisfied with this chapter! So... what did you think? Goode... Bad? Luv... Hate? Please review! I love hearing from my AMAZING fans! Anyway, here's the sign-off! Ta Ta For Now! :D!**


	58. Chapter 58

**Yay! Another chapter! Once again, I am sincerely so sorry for not being able to post in a while! I have been at work every day, and it starts early and ends late! So its been hard to get time to write and brainstorm, but I anticipated this idea for the chapter so much! Unfortunately, there are only about three chapters left until 'Undercover' will come to an end, but 'Undercover- The Sequel' will be out shortly after! I hope it becomes as well loved as this one did! But you do not have to have read this story to read the next one! It will pick up where we left off but it won't be like I'm coming from nowhere. It will make sense :) Well anyways, without further ado... here is the next chapter! ENJOY! :D**

Cammie peacefully lay in her bed, her hands folded over her chest and her legs slowly crossed on top of each other. Her back pressed against the full mattress, and her head rested against the lush pillow. Her eyes were glued shut, and her mind completely empty. She was finally sleeping, without a nightmare or any worries of someone ambushing her and her friends as they slept. Cammie tilted over on her side a bit, facing the cracked window. The cool, mid-winter air filled the room, taking away any of the heat that was once concealed. Cammie's arms shook a bit, small goosebumps forming up them as the cool breeze was sent down her spine. A waxing crescent shone over the bare trees which swayed in the wind. A few stars twinkled in the far distance. This was the perfect night. Cammie had no worries...

A shrill yelping and the flashing on of the dorm room lights sent Cammie springing to her feet. Her eyes quickly adjusted to the light change as she scanned the room. And as her eyes fell on the door, she let out a loud grunt and fell back on her bed.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? I WAS SLEEPING! AND... MACEY!" Cammie screamed. She had no words to explained what just happened. She was pissed off... I mean, who wouldn't be. Cammie glanced over at the clock... 2:23 AM.

No response had come from Macey. She stepped a bit through the doorway and dragged in a fairly large box. Seconds later, Bex and Liz appeared behind her, both wearing faces of disgust and exhaustion. Bex was only wearing a white tank top and a pair of red shorts. Her skin looked even more pale than it was already. She looked absolutely freezing. Cammie sprung up and fetched a blanket from Bex's bed, tossing it to her. It landed directly on Bex's head and she threw the box on the floor to wrap it around her shivering body.

"Th-thanks..." Bex sighed and plopped down on her bed. Liz shuffled in slowly, slipping off Cammie's bunny slippers.

"HEY! Why were you wearing my slippers?" Cammie demanded.

"Sorry... It was spontaneous..." Liz shrugged and dragged her box over to the other two.

"So, what's this all about?" Cammie asked, peeking down to see the return address on the label. She was cut short by Macey stepping directly in front of her, scissor in hand. Cammie leaped back, pressing her back against the wall in fear.

"Relax... I'm using it to open the boxes. Not hurt you." Macey snorted, tossing the scissors up in the air and catching them in one swift movement of the hand. Cammie sighed softly and crawled to the edge of her bed to observe what was in the boxes. Macey stabbed the scissor into the taped part of the box and tore it across the tape, allowing it to split into two columns. The two flaps to the box popped open and a stunning knee cut, strapless deep crimson dress with black lining on the inside appeared in the box along with a gorgeous pair of black heels.

"Bex... I believe this one is yours." Macey grinned. Bex greedily threw Liz into the wall, claiming her dress. Liz let out a loud grunt as she fell to her knees and growled at Bex.

"Its not like its going to run away or anything!" Liz screeched.

"Oh shut it!" Bex barked.

"Hey! Keep it down! You both know how early it is! Everyone's sleeping!" Cammie gritted through her teeth, taking the attention away from Macey who was opening up another box. Liz leaned in the box and took out an ankle length, deep royal blue silk dress with crystal lined spaghetti straps and on the bottom of the dress. A pair of crystal studded strapped heels followed.

"This is absolutely gorgeous!" Liz swooned, putting the dress up to her body and swirling around in it. The dress flowed around her swift turn as she came to a halt on her heels and plopped on her bed. Macey ripped open the next box and squealed with excitement as she pushed Cammie back with a light tap to the arm. Macey pulled out a tight fitting, knee length white dress with peach, creamy orange, and light pink flowers overlapping each other. The strapless dress had a peach silk rim around the top of the dress. Macey took it out slowly, as if it was one of the most valuable items in the world. She took out a pair of white opened toed heels with a flower on the toe with the same colors as the dress.

"Is my designer not amazing!" Macey giggled. She hugged her dress tightly and examined the shoes in shock.

"They are pretty incredible Macey... I've got to say, you did a great job with this one." Bex forced herself to say. Cammie bit her lip gently and walked over to the remaining box, sitting near the entryway to the dorm room. She reached behind her back and picked up the scissors that lay on the floor right beside her. She slowly began to cut through the tape, eager to see what it looked like. And the sight Cammie saw, sent her jaw dropping in disappointment. All Cammie could see was a pile of black. Plain old boring black. But when she threw it out of the box, her first impression of the dress was completely wrong. It was a shawl. A silk, small black shawl with a intricate zebra liked pattern camouflaged in the dress. Cammie stifled her laughs as she took out the actual dress. It was absolutely beyond her expectations. The dress, a silk black strapless dress with a tight corset and a flowing skirt that fell just a bit above her knees. The same camouflaged zebra print lay on the whole dress and a detailed black rose on the top left of the dress. A pair of sexy patten leather closed toe heels came along with the dress.

"Oh my goodness Cammie. Do you realize how sexy you are going to look in that dress?" Macey practically screamed, clapping her hands and bouncing up and down in excitement. Liz giggled and skipped over to Cammie.

"It is pretty amazing... don't you agree?" Liz asked.

"It is... they all are. Macey, I don't know how many times I can say thank you to express what I feel." Cammie smiled, hugging her dress tightly.

"One's enough... it will get annoying at a point. And trust me, you three annoy me enough already..." Macey rolled her eyes. Bex's eyes slowly widened and her fists balled up by Macey giggled. "But I still love you all!" Macey added after a short pause.

"Okay this prom is officially going to rock! We have these gorgeous dresses, those amazing jewels, the perfect day, and the best boyfriends!" Liz smiled.

"I agree... nothing can ruin this. This is our moment. Its pretty well deserved." Bex added.

"Agreed... nothing, is going to ruin our special day." Cammie smiled, leaning back against the door of the dorm room. She glanced up at the plain old boring ceiling, but saw something beyond the cracked white paint. She saw herself, along with Macey, Liz, and Bex... along dancing, looking absolutely stunning in their prom dressed. They were so happy. Wide grins painted across their faces, their boyfriends holding them close and planting random kisses every couple of seconds on the top of their heads. Cammie envisioned this prom to be perfect... but perfect, was going to be a huge understatement.

**Oh no! Was that a big foreshadow? I hope it was to you! I really wanted to show some foreshadowing. It also gave a bit of a cliffhanger I bit :) Hopefully, the next chapters will be out quickly and then the sequel! Well... what did you think of this chapter? Goode... Bad? Luv... Hate? Please review! I love hearing from my absolutely AMAZING fans! :D Well anyways, here's the sign-off. Ta Ta For Now! :D!**


	59. Chapter 59

**Hi everyone! First of all I want to apologize with all of my heart! I have been extremely busy, with school, dance, tennis, music, etc...! Its been insane and I've been trying to log on everyday but I'm usually done with all my activities and homework by around eleven each night! So by then, I usually don't have the energy to get on! But now, I'm on and I'm so excited to update! Once again I really want to apologize! Well without further ado... ENJOY! :D!**

**Zach's P.O.V.**

"Dude, come on. I'm sure it looks fine!" Grant growled from the other side of the door. I remained up-against the bathroom door, regretting I ever asked Cammie to this prom thing. I mean who would've thought I would have to wear _this._

"Zach, its just a tuxedo." Jonas persuaded. But it wasn't just a tuxedo... it was pink. Well it was white at some point, but moron Grant threw my tux in the wash with his regular casual clothes. Let me make this clear... his red t-shirt. So now, I'm stuck with a pink tuxedo, and most likely, will be the laughing stock of the whole prom. I can't put Cammie through this humiliation.

"What if I told you we could run out to town and find a different suit?" Nick suggested. It usually wasn't him to come up with the brilliant plans, but he did good this time.

"How is he going to find a tuxedo his size when the prom is in two days?" Jonas brought up. He also had a point... Prom was in two days and having finding a tuxedo that fit me perfectly without any alterations was going to be hard to do.

"I was so close!" Nick groaned.

"Its worth a shot looking..." Grant shrugged. Their words came out muffled, due to the fact that the door was practically sound proof. The only way to hear them was to go into the room, but I was in... this. I sighed softly and pulled the coat off, hanging it on the door handle and slipping the black loafers off my feet and tossing them across the bathroom. I unlocked the door and trudged into the room miserably, to come upon Grant, Nick, and Jonas, all wearing perfectly normal tuxedos.

"Come on... Save those goodies for Cammie." Grant smirked. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Nick punching him in the gut. He tumbled to the ground, clutching his stomach in pain.

"Why is it always me?" Grant cried out in pain. I shrugged slightly, although I already knew the answer. Grant was a jerk, flat out jerk. That's probably why Bex liked him. He had such a cocky attitude... a lot of girls just don't get him. I guess him and Bex were meant to be. I ran my fingers slowly through my hair in frustration, and decided to throw on a t-shirt and shorts so Grant wouldn't mock me anymore. I threw open my closet doors and rummaged through all of the disguises and extra uniforms until I found a Abercrombie t-shirt and a pair of athletic shorts. I quickly changed when there attention was away from me and joined back in on their discussion.

"What do you think the girls are doing now?" Nick asked.

"Did you forget its 4:30 in the morning? They are most likely sleeping." Jonas pointed out.

"Right... because we're the only losers to be up this early." Grant snorted obnoxiously. I shook my head in disgust and let my heels slip back so I plopped down on my bed. The mattress let out a slight _oof_ and flopped up a bit. I laid down grabbed my pillow from the edge of the bed. I threw it over my head, blocking out the lights, hoping it would possibly help me fall asleep...

**Cammie's P.O.V.**

"I wonder what the guys are doing right now..." I hummed softly, realizing at this time, I was probably not going to fall back asleep. I peeked over at Macey, Bex, and Liz who laid sprawled out on the floor, rummaging through the jewels we found yesterday.

"I have no idea... Probably sleeping. It is 4:30 in the morning after all..." Bex shrugged, picking up a clean-cut ruby about the size of her pinky and holding it up to her ear. She swirled it around and then tossed it back into the box.

"Honestly guys, like Cammie said before, I don't have a good feeling about these jewels!" Liz beckoned. I frustratingly combed my fingers through my hair, pulling out the knots that I got from sleeping. Bex sighed and slowly pushed herself up, walking over to the trap door and peeking inside of it. She turned back around, eyeing the box curiously, probably now pondering upon the same thing I was yesterday. Were there possibly hidden cameras in the jewels? Tracking devices? I mean, come on, who puts boxes of jewels worth millions of dollars in an attic? Unsupervised... Unprotected. Anyone could have stolen them. And that anyone happened to be Macey. If she got caught, god knows what we would be facing from my mother. Macey grunted and glared at the three of us before protectively wrapping her arms around the boxes. It was obvious she didn't want us to turn her in, or to take the boxes back. All she wanted was to look stunning, but what she doesn't realize is that she'd look stunning without the jewels.

"We are not going to get in trouble! Don't you realize, if someone did not want anyone taking the jewels, they would not have left them there! Especially unprotected, and without surveillance gear!" Macey pouted, hoping she'd won her war already. But she hadn't. I don't trust whoever put those jewels there and why they did, and I probably never will. Somehow, I'll have to convince Macey... Wish me luck.

**So... Two chapters left! I can't believe it! I already have them written, and I'm pretty excited for the big cliffhanger ending! Probably about a week after I end this one, I'll start the sequel! I hope all my AMAZING fans are going to read that too! I would just love to thank you all, you've supported me so much through the whole fanfiction, and giving me constructed criticism. You have all really helped me grow as a writer! Thank you so much! I could not have come so far without my amazing fans!**

**Well anyways... what did you think of this chapter? Goode... Bad? Luv... Hate? Please review, I always love hearing from my AMAZING fans! Well here's the sign-off... Ta Ta For Now! :D! **


	60. Chapter 60

**Hi everyone! I wanted to apologize so much! Not only have I been insanely busy with school, sports, music, and dance... But I just got back from vacation :) So, I'm back and ready to write! Only one chapter left after this and then the sequel! So I hope you ENJOY! :D!**

**Cammie's P.O.V.**

I could hear myself almost gasp at the sight laying in front of me. It honestly didn't even look like me. For a second, I didn't recognize myself. As Macey pulled and tugged at my hair with the curling iron, for once, I was so joyed, that I didn't even have the will to fight her to stop hurting me.

"You look absolutely gorgeous..." Liz giggled, as she emerged out of the bathroom, her stunning emerald green dress draping behind her feet. She remained jewel-less, as Bex, her, and I planned, and hopefully Macey would follow along.

"You know Liz, you would like twice as beautiful with some of those diamonds and emeralds on." Macey tried, so distracted, she almost burnt my neck in the process. I flung my arm back at her head, scraping them against her curlers and wincing in pain.

"Goodness Macey!" I growled, rubbing where I pricked myself against the curlers.

"What can I say, beauty hurts! Anyways... I could only find these stupid plastic curlers, not the foam ones." Macey shrugged. Bex giggled a bit as she twirled around us, holding the pair of gorgeous strapped heels up to her chest. The strapless royal blue dress was stunning, and I bet Grant would fall instantly in love with how amazing she looked.

"Macey, this is a school for spies in training. Why would you think they would have curlers just laying around?" Bex asked.

"Honestly... yes." Macey stifled a laugh. I shook my head in disapproval, sighing in relief as Macey released the last curl, and unplugged the curling iron.

"Voila." Macey smiled pleasurably, forcing me to twirl around so she could make sure everything was "perfect". I twirled on my heels, giggling a bit. Liz, Bex, and Macey all applauded happily, pleased with how I looked apparently.

"Do you think all the teachers are going to be there?" Liz brought up.

"Most likely... We still are on high alert from the Circle..." Bex reminded. Liz nodded with a soft sigh and pushed me over a bit so she can check herself in the mirror.

"Do you think Mr. Solomon is going to be there?" Macey asked.

"Only you would ask that! What if I told Nick you asked that?" Bex asked, growling a bit.

"You wouldn't." Macey gritted through her teeth.

"But I would." Bex smirked, pursing her deep red pouty lips at Macey. I jumped between the two, glaring at each of them furiously. I pushed them each back a bit, careful not to ruin their dresses or anything.

"This is supposed to be one of the best nights of our lives! Do you two think your going to ruin it with one of your stupid little fights?" I sneered, crossing my arms tightly over my chest.

"Wow... never seen that side of Cammie before." Liz whispered to herself, but too loud, once again.

"Liz... never bother sharing your secrets with me. Everyone will hear them anyway." Bex laughed a bit, causing Liz's cheeks to become flush and tomato red and her fists to ball up. You could almost see the pain as her nails gripped into her skin. Macey walked over to her and rubbed her shoulders, attempting at cooling Liz off.

"Its alright Liz. Bex is just being her normal jerky self!" Macey noted, turning towards Bex with a smirk.

"Oh, you crossed the line!" Bex screamed, running up towards Macey, on the verge of punching her in the face. I rolled my eyes and just turned away, making my way towards the bathroom to grab my phone. I scrambled with the keys until I finally came upon Zach's number. I could almost feel a sly smile forming upon my face as I clicked dial and the ringing vibrated in my ear.

"Hey Cam..." that familiar spoke. The voice that sent butterflies whirling in my stomach, the voice that made me blush every time I heard it. So deep, yet masculine and sweet, and sexy. I giggled a bit at my own thoughts and got a confused grunt from the other line.

"Hey Zach!" I smiled, twirling back and forth, beginning to pace, something I did when I was nervous. I could hear Jonas and Grant arguing in the back, over some sort of new security system or something. That was a typical thing for them though. Almost like how Macey and Bex need to fight in order to remain happy.

"I'm excited for tonight. I know your going to look gorgeous." Zach responded, causing my cheeks to become red and flush. I bit my lip softly, tasting a hint of cherry from the lip gloss Macey shoved at me.

"Thanks... I'm sure you look handsome yourself." I laughed bubbly, imagining how attractive he had to look in his suit.

"Hey umm... Cammie, we've got to head to the limo so we can get to Gallagher in time. I'll see you there, okay?" Zach whispered. I sighed softly, snapping back into attention to reply to Zach.

"Oh, yeah. I love you. I'll see you soon." and with a fake smooch and ended the call and skipped back into the dorm, which was unlike me. I guess this whole event was putting me in a bubbly, girly mood.

"I'm assuming you were talking to Zach?" Liz asked, maneuvering her way around the bickering Bex and Macey, still over their attitudes.

"Yeah..." I grimaced, plopping down on my bed, lifting my dress so it didn't wrinkle. Liz hopped down next to me, wrapping her arms tightly around my waist and hugging me tightly. I choked a bit, indicating to her that she needed to let go. She pulled back with a soft, pouty lipped smile and peered down at her feet.

"That's cool... You know, I'm really excited. I'm just... a bit worried, about you know... The Circle of Cavan and everything." Liz shrugged.

"Liz, there's no need to worry. The staff's got it covered. They are not going to let anybody who was not invited inside... I can promise you that." I responded with a reassuring smile.

"Okay, well don't you think we should get going?" Liz asked, peeking over at Macey and Bex for a second, who seemed to have finally settled down and were putting on their last touches.

"I agree... But first... Can we please take a few pictures?" Macey begged, clasping her hands together and leaning up against Liz. Liz let out an exasperated sigh and fell down to her knees, peeking underneath her bed and pulling out a digital camera.

"On the count of three..." Liz giggled, pulling us all together. I squeezed up against Bex and wrapped my arm behind the group, fixing a stray curl before I allowed Liz to take the picture.

"One... two..." Liz began but was interrupted by a short knock to our dorm room door. Macey jumped back, completely startled, as Bex grabbed a tazer from underneath her pillow.

"You keep a tazer underneath your pillow?" I asked.

"Why wouldn't I?" Bex smirked, beginning to make her way towards the door, turning on the tazer in the process. Liz, Macey, and I all prepared ourselves for the worse. I doubted nobody that could harm us was behind the door, but when the Circle of Caven is targeting you and your best friends, you have to expect the worse at all times. Bex grasped the handle and quickly threw the door open, but dropped her tazer in disappointment as Mr. Solomon strut in. I could've sworn Macey's jaw dropped open in astonishment for he did look quite handsome in his tuxedo. Liz flicked Macey in the arm, causing her to snap back into reality, knowing that if Nick found out what she had done, the two would be over. But Macey was madly in love with Nick... and even though Mr. Solomon was very good looking, she had to focus on her own boyfriend, and not her Cov. Opps teacher.

"I just wanted to check in and make sure everything was okay." Mr. Solomon smirked, leaning up against the frame of the door.

"Yep... everything is all good. We were just about to head downstairs. But thank you anyways for being concerned." I replied, eyeing Bex who was in the process of picking up the tazer.

"Okay, well the boys just arrived... So I presume you would be excited to see them." Mr. Solomon added and left the room without any further action.

"That was... awkward..." Bex shrugged.

"Well... let's get this picture taken and go have the times of our lives." Liz giggled. We all nodded in agreement and fell together in a group hug, as Liz quickly snapped the picture. For a second, I could have sworn Bex was crying. Yes, Bex... crying tears of joy. But then again, it could have just been a hallucination.

"Onwards we go." I grinned and made my way out the door, flicking off the lights as we each filed out.

**Zach's P.O.V.**

I had to admit, for only two days notice, Nick did a good job finding a tuxedo for me. I unbuttoned the jacket, allowing the white collared shirt to show. Grant and Jonas had already made their way inside to meet the girls at the grand hallway, but I agreed to help Nick come over his fears of telling Macey the three words almost every guy feared to say. I love you.

"Come on dude... Its not _that_ hard. You know you love Macey. If you truly love her, it will go fine. It won't be hard." I assured Nick, making my way up the entryway steps, hoping he would follow. Instead, he sat down on them, resting his head in his hands and peered up towards the stars. I crouched down next to him and patted him on the back. I sighed, hoping that Cammie wasn't looking for me.

"I guess... I'm just worried she doesn't feel the same way about me." Nick sighed.

"I can assure you Nick, she loves you too... She's crazy about you." I persuaded. I heard a couple of footsteps from behind me and realized it was Grant and Jonas.

"Nick... Zach... the girls are on their way down. Would you hurry up already?" Grant asked.

"Grant, there's no need to be rude. I thought we'd agree I would tell them to hurry up. Not you." Jonas snorted.

"Oh well... what is said is done. Are you coming or not?" Grant snickered.

"Yeah, we're all good." Nick smiled, and slowly got up to his feet. He began to walk into the school, and as the doors opened, you could hear the sweet giggles of greetings of the excited girls. Out of the corner of my eye, I glimpsed a whisk of a black dress cascade down the steps, and from the looks of it, I knew it was Cammie. I quickened my pace and once I met eye to eye with her, I swear my jaw dropped. I delicately took her hand and helped her down the last two steps before pulling her into a tight hug and kissing the top of her head, being careful not to mess the perfect curls up.

"Watch it. If you mess those curls up, you won't hear the end of it from Macey." Cammie giggled. Her soft, sweet voice filled me with joy and I pulled back our hug to take another glimpse of her, falling in love with her more and more by the second.

"You look absolutely gorgeous... As does the rest of your friends." I smirked, eyeing around the grand entrance, noticing every girl with their boyfriend, either kissing or hugging... joyfully greeting each other.

I almost burst out hysterically laughing as Macey greeted Nick with a very passionate french kiss that didn't seem to end. Her dress was unique, different than the others I had to say. As everyone's was mostly strapless, her's was very bright and cheerful-looking, the pastel colored flowers making her look very elegant. Behind us, Bex strut back and forth, showing off her deep scarlet dress to Grant, who definitely looked like he was going to have a heart-attack.

"My british bombshell looks absolutely gorgeous." Grant smirked, grabbing Bex and kissing her lightly on the cheek. I could feel Cammie tugging lightly on my tuxedo jacket, snapping me back into reality just before Liz started jumping around joyfully, due to the fact that she and Jonas just shared their first real intimate kiss. Cammie let out a quick, angelic-like laugh as Liz's cheeks turned beet red, as heads turned to her in confusion. She smiled softly and ran over to Jonas, burrowing her head in his shoulder. I took Cammie's hand and pulled her closer to me, leaning down towards her ear.

"Shall we head on to the ball?" I asked, in my famous British accent, causing Cammie to giggle and kiss my cheek.

"Absolutely." Cammie smiled, leading me towards the grand ballroom.

"Are you... you know, at all nervous that right now the Circle of Caven can be plotting a way to ambush the prom?" I asked, whispering into Cammie's ear.

"Zach... we just have to hope for the best." Cammie whispered back.

**So... there it was. The official second to last chapter before the big sequel! I'm once again, so sorry about getting this up so late. Not only, has my recent vacations, school, sports, etc... have gotten me away from writing, but I had a lot of trouble writing this chapter. I wasn't sure how to put it, nor how I should end it, leading into the final chapter.**

**So, I have one more request before I finish this fanfiction :) I have two questions I would like you to answer please!**

**The first one... What was your favorite moment in the story? As in, which moment made you laugh the most, smile the most, or cry the most?**

**And second... Which couple do you think was brought out most romantically?**

**Now... for my usual, goode... bad? Luv... hate? What did you think of this chapter? Please review! I always love hearing from my AMAZING fans! You always make me so happy :D I also want to thank those fans who have stayed with my story the whole time, you know who you are!**

**Well here is the sign off... Ta Ta For Now! :D**


	61. Chapter 61

**Hey everyone! So, I would like to apologize extremely for my huge league of absence. **

**You can definitely say life has been a bit crazy. The whole month of December, and now for what of January it's been, I've been receiving many tests and operations, due to a stomach issue I've been having. Therefore, I haven't been home often and my free time has basically vanished.**

**Not to mention I'm also being bombarded with schoolwork and tests lol.**

**This chapter was extremely hard to write... It was so unbelievable pondering upon that this story was now coming to an end. Yes, there will absolutely be a sequel, but it's so hard to end something you've fallen in love with. Not only have I enjoyed writing this story so much, but it's been so amazing to see how many reviews and fans I've gained from this. I never thought something I would write would become so popular, and so loved. You guys, my fans, are absolutely amazing. Every review made me so happy, and I was always jumping up and down with every sweet and positive one. **

**I really hope you guys will follow me on the sequel, which will be called "Undercover the Sequel: Uncovered Secrets". It should be up by this weekend. I'm so excited to get it started and see where it goes.**

**Once again, thank you, everyone. I would make a list of everyone who I would like to thank, but instead of writing everyone's username out, I'd just like to say "My ah-mazing fans" :D.**

**Well now, without further ado... here is the last chapter :] ENJOY! :D**

**Cammie's P.O.V.**

I couldn't come to the fact that the time was now, the night had arrived. As my grip on Zach's hand tightened, I could feel the clamminess from my palm cascade down his skin. Blushing slightly in embarrassment, I released my hand and swiped it against the back of the dress, only to feel a swat on the head from Macey.

"Cam, you are going to sweat stain your dress." Macey groaned, receiving a few snickers from Nick and Grant. At least Zach and Jonas had the common sense to keep their mouths shut and continue walking, for Bex gave a nice elbow to the gut to Grant. I decided to ignore our usual shenanigans and continue on towards the grand ballroom. The two towering wooden doors were painted pearl white, and heavy security surrounded the entranceway. A beautiful arrangement of elegant flowers created an archway above our heads, rose petals drifting down towards our feet.I could feel Zach inch closer towards me, snaking his arm around my waist and in one swift movement, he pulled my body up against his.

"This is umm... More elegant and proper than I thought." Zach whispered softly in my ear, his warm breath tickling my cheek. I nodded quickly and shrugged, stopping short on my heels, nearly taking down Liz and Jonas who stood to my left. I gave Liz and soft pat on the back, and to my surprise her response was a short giggle.

"I thought I was the clumsy one." Liz smiled cheekily. I rolled my eyes and jabbed my thumb towards the security guard. He gently placed my finger on the scanner to check my identity, but seriously, why would someone pose as me? I clenched my teeth to prevent myself from saying something rude that would get me kicked out of the prom, and stood there patiently while another bulky guard patted me down. In front of me, Bex looked as if she was about to strangle the security guard, who seemed more like a threat to her than someone who was trying to make sure she was safe.

"Hey, watch my british bombshell. Get your hands off of her!" Grant scoffed, giving a slight hip bump to the security guard so he could grab Bex. Bex actually seemed flattered by Grant's obnoxious remarks and hurriedly scattered through the entranceway to the actual room. I nearly jumped out of my skin as a broad hand grasped my shoulder. I spun around, prepared to flip this mysterious person, yet fell back in embarrassment when my mother looked down at me shamefully.

"Cammie, no need to be jumpy now. It's completely safe here. I promise..." my mother smiled warmly, turning towards Zach stiffly. I assumed she still was not very comfortable having the guys from Blackthorne here was well.

"Good evening Mrs. Morgan." Jonas piped up from behind, taking away the tension my mom was creating between Zach and I.

"Hello Jonas. Oh Liz, Macey... You two look stunning... Now Cammie, straighten your back and let me see that dress." my mom replied, facing back towards me. I snapped my spine straight, tucking a loose wisp of hair behind my ear. My mother's comment on my posture reminded me of something Madame Dabney would say, which caught me off guard, yet I decided now was not the time to analyze everything my mother said. She eyed me up and down, a huge smiled forming upon her face. She pulled me into a tight hug, something rare of her to do, but it actually gave me a warm feeling inside.

"You look beautiful... You know Cammie, I have never actually taken enough time to comprehend how much you've grown up and developed, but now... Well, there are no words to describe how proud I am of you right now. You have grown up to be a brilliant young spy and a beautiful girl. Not to mention you snagged the perfect boyfriend." my mother whispered, slowly releasing her hug. I took a second to reminisce that sweet moment, for my mother has always been too busy to really take the time and just talk about me and my life. Even though that conversation had gone by so quickly, the words meant so much.

"Boys, these kids would do no harm to anyone at the prom. Trust me, they are clean. You can let them in." my mother smiled. We all nodded in agreement, and with a triumphant sigh, the security guard manning the door allowed it to swing open, revealing a beautifully decorated and elegant party room. Modern music blared through speakers, ringing through my ears, and the sight of everyone being so happy and relaxed even caused my nerves to fade away. I peeked back towards the door, letting out a small laugh as Macey grabbed Nick's hands and literally lifted him off the ground as she dragged him to the dance floor. In the first few seconds of our arrival, we were receiving glances of amazement by our fellow peers, due to our stunning dresses. I've got to say, props to Macey on this one.

"May I take this fine lady for a dance?" Jonas directed towards Liz, taking her hand and kissing it softly. Liz spun back to face me, her eyes widened in excitement, her knees buckling. You could tell she was speechless, overwhelmed by Jonas' sudden romantic mood.

"I would love to!" Liz jumped up in excitement. She bounded for the few petite steps that led towards the grand dance floor, yet managed to get the heel of her shoe caught on the edge of the first step, causing her to collapse down the stairs, ending with a loud tumble onto the dance floor. Jonas leapt down to her safety, followed by Zach and I, and then Macey and Bex, who'd ditched Nick and Grant to make sure he was okay.

"Oopsie-daisy!" Liz flustered, dusting her dress off, and with the help of Jonas, she peeled herself off the ground.

"False alarm!" Bex called out, nearly hysterically laughing, before gliding back towards Grant. Macey shrugged and pursed her lips, meeting Nick back towards the refreshment table.

"What else is new?" Zach smirked, tangling his lanky arms around my waist, swaying back and forth until he was able to inch me towards the dance floor. I spun around to face him, glancing up at his deep, mysterious brown eyes. The sparkled in the light, and for once, they weren't riddled with fear.

"This is pretty amazing... truly amazing. For once, I can forget about the Circle of Caven, forget about your insane mother, and just be with the man I love." I grinned. I slid my arms up Zach's body, wrapping them loosely around his neck. I leaned in slowly, and as I pressed my lips against his, it seemed as if everything around us had paused. That strange feeling of butterflies swirled around in my stomach anxiously, and honestly, I didn't want to pull away. I continued to kiss him, and the magic had remained. It felt as if almost all eyes had been on us, that this kiss was the news of the century. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Macey grabbing Liz and Bex's hands and jumping up in excitement. Oh yeah... definitely the best night of my life.

Yet, of course... every good thing must come to an end at some point. For my high ambitions for a peaceful, non-dramatic prom, were whisked away from my mind. Everything that could have gone wrong, well... I believe it did. For this night, was going to end with a bang.

**I know yes, you probably hate my guts right now... absolutely hate me. Yes, I ended this story with a cliffhanger... bad me :] But remember, this sequel should be out very soon, and explain what that just meant.**

**You may guess what you think may happen, but you will have to wait one day to find out. I'm probably going to get a lot of hate for this chapter due to the fact that I ended this fanfiction with a cliffhanger. Yet, in the author's mind... this is what I had planned the whole story. This is how I imagined it to end.**

**So, as I normally would ask... Goode... Bad? Luv... Hate? What did you think? And honestly, you probably didn't like that ending at all. My guess, you either loved it or hated it. But there's more to come, I can tell you that.**

**To all my fans, thank you for making this story so amazing. For getting me so excited to write and get home from school and post the next chapter. Sometimes, I would be so anxious that during lunch or before classes began, I would rush down to the library, hop on a computer, and see how much I can get down. You all sparked me with ideas, helped me with my plot, and boosted my spirits.**

**So thank you, and get ready, because this sequel is going to be pretty exciting. Be prepared for more romance, more action, more mystery, more cliffhangers, and especially more of your favorite characters.**

**Thank you for reading 'Undercover', and thank you for being as ah-mazing as you are. It was a pleasure writing for you all, and I cannot wait to begin this sequel "Undercover the Sequel: Uncovered Secrets".**

**Well, for this fanfiction, I bid ado. But... Ta Ta For Now! :D**

**Bye! :D**


	62. AUTHOR'S NOTE! IMPORTANT! ABOUT SEQUEL!

**Hi everyone! For those who have been following this story I would just like to let everyone know that the sequel is finally up!**

**It is called "Undercover: the Sequel". I apologize for all that have been waiting for so long! And in case anyone was wondering, you do not need to necessarily have read this fanfiction to read the sequel!**

****Macey-You're kidding right?! It's been over a year! Your fans have been waiting for the sequel.

Me-Yeah, and I'm extremely sorry for that... It's just that-

Liz-No excuses, Danielle! Now you better keep updating. I'm looking forward to reading how you torture us this time.

Me-I wouldn't say torture...

Bex-So blowing us up in the Big Ben tower, having Macey captured by the Circle and tortured, and having Zach shot among **many** other things doesn't count as torture?

Me-I wouldn't say necessarily so.

Zach-But I would.

Me-Hey, I'll agree with anything Zach says...So I guess it does count as torture.

Cammie-Um...he is my boyfriend, remember?

Me-Yeah, but...

Cammie-No buts. Back off.

Zach-Someone's jealous.

Me-Listen, all of you better not fight or I'll...I'll...

Bex-Torture us even more in your fanfiction stories?

Me-Sure! We'll go with that.

Liz-Nice job giving her more ideas, Bex.

Bex-My bad, then you should come up with ideas next time. You are the smart one.

Liz-That is true...well...Carry on with your days. I've got a new extra-strong knockout gas I want to test.

Macey-What do you mean knockout gas?!

Liz-This should be the time where I suggest you all leave...

Cammie-LIZ! YOU BETTER NOT BE DOING WHAT I THINK YOU ARE!

Me-Well I think we should head out now! So yeah... Check out "Undercover: the Sequel". I can guarantee it'll be as action, romance, and drama packed as the last! Maybe even more!


End file.
